What brothers are for
by Eraman
Summary: Mike is about to make a big decission and while he does it he thinks of his brother and it helps him decide. Mike lives in a world full of war and battles and those battles took his brother, but Mike KNOWS he's alive while everyone else calls him mad. But Mike is going to find him, 'cause that's what brothers are for. Rated for safety.
1. Intro

**Now this attacked me today when a friend of mine was singing this song so I had to get it down and out there.**

* * *

I was hiding in my room ignoring the storm rolling around outside and my parents arguing downstairs again. I ignored all this and focused on my task, because I hate this damn world that takes all boys over the age of 15 and make them soldiers for Queen Sue Sylvester. Why she did it no one knows. Why the boys I mean. She sends them out on battlefields all over the world to conquer more power for her. She is successful in that for some reason. She now rules over ten different countries and her power is growing. Her mind is set on getting the lands in the south and the west. I hate these wars, for more reasons than one. It happened five years ago. I was 10 years old then… and my older brother Wes had been 13.

**_The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall._**

I was crying silently in my room. I could hear mom and dad yelling downstairs. I didn't need to listen to understand what they were yelling about. Mom was yelling at dad about not moving us to a country in the south or west ages ago. Dad said he can't because he's a proud man and has served time in some war or another and his son should be allowed to do the same. Mom hates it that Wes is being sent away to fight in one of the lands Sue took over. Mom tried to get him to run for it, to get him and me to take our horses and go but dad caught up with us and Wes let dad bring him back. I followed because I didn't want to leave without my big brother. Mom never forgave Wes or dad for that. I never really understood why Wes did it… I guessed I never would. Wes didn't want to be a soldier. I knew that. Wes was an artistic guy… Wes _is_ an artistic guy. He dances, he sings, he paints and he writes. But he is also good in the battling arts… that's why he got the call earlier than anyone else and he is a genius. He's been part of the council since forever and… and everyone wanted to be him… until he got the call.  
_  
**I didn't want to say goodbye.**  
**And I was trying to deny there was a war,**  
**And that he got the call.**_

Wes is my big brother and I never want to lose him. He means the world to me and my parents. The thing is that he doesn't always see his own value. Wes is a leader, always has been and always will be. He doesn't even have to do anything for everyone to acknowledge him as such. I really wished I was like that. I'm quiet, like he is but my silence doesn't speak like his do. Wes can be silent and just give you a look and you know that he means business. Example, I was goofing off in our dojo with one of dad's old swords and Wes looked up at me from where he was warming up and I just stopped what I was doing and put the sword back. Had it been anyone else or even mom or dad I wouldn't have. That's when I heard the front door shut so I ran up to my window.

**_I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried_**

I saw him walk down the path from our door to the main road and he turned around and looked right at me. He smiled and started to walk again. I bolted at that moment. I ran out of my room, down the hall and out the front door.

**_You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my sword and bow and arrow.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your stall._**  
**_I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for._**

I ran at him and threw my arms around him and screamed:

"You come back you hear?"

I was sobbing so bad but he just held me close and patted my hair and rubbed my arm.

"I'll give you my sword and bows and arrows!" I cried again. "I'll clean your room and wash the stall for your horse! I'll do anything just don't leave me!"

He sighed and tilted my face up.

"This is what brothers are for Mike", he said and kissed my forehead. "Now be good okay? Practice and be the best. Promise me."

I could only nod and he smiled before walking off to join the troop of soldiers that was already waiting for him. He walked away that day and left me.

**_Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and hit a mark.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at._**

Every night I missed him and I wrote letters to him, telling him how much I missed him and what we would do together. We would have pillow fights and dance together. I have some heroes in my life. The first one is William Schuster who is leading a rebellion here in the land of Lima and one is the man from our village that saved us all from a robbery attack. Wes is also my hero and the one I miss the most. It was Wes that taught me how to hunt and hit a mark with my arrows. I was still trying to figure out what Wes meant when he said: "This is what brothers are for."

**_Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give._**

I loved that we were living in a somewhat free land but I hated what that cost. So many families were torn apart when Sue took their sons from them or husbands… or brothers. To keep Lima free we needed someone to defend us and that was our brothers, sons, boyfriends, fathers and husbands.

**_I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
Laugh and fish down in the maple grove_**

**_I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can write,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for._**

Every night I wrote him and sent the letter with our communication falcon I wrote that I was missing him and to be near him, missed how we laughed together and fished down in the maple grove. I wrote how much I missed dancing with him. Mum used to say that when we danced together she cried of pride and because it was so beautiful. I would write him that. I would write him that I would do anything he wanted me to. I even offered to write or visit the queen but he wrote: "This is what brothers are for."

**_I may never have to face the anger of those shots,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,_**  
**_Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love me that much._**

I told you I didn't understand why he did all the stuff he did, why he let dad capture him and why he went back willingly… why he didn't fight his recruitment. I didn't understand that till recently… when I went through his stuff and found the rules of the army. If a father has taken part in a war his son must do it in his stead, by the age of fifteen. The boys doesn't have to, but if they don't… the younger brother _must _do it. Wes didn't want me to lie cold and wounded in my blood. I realized he was doing this for me and I trembled thinking of what it cost him to love me so much.

**_Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wagon on the road._**

Two years after he walked away he came back, he had been injured and was slowly healing. He took an arrow to the leg along with being stabbed in the gut and had nearly bleed out on that battlefield. When the boys from our village came back Wes was on a cart and we had to push him home. The first thing he did when he saw me was take my hand and squeeze it. He was so pale, his eyes had dark rings underneath and his lips were dried… but yet he smiled at me. I saw how sick he was and how vulnerable. I was 12 and he was 15. He wasn't technically supposed to be in this situation. But he looked at me and said:

"Mike, I'm sorry that you have to push me home."

But I answered:

"Hey it is what brothers are for. Don't worry I'll take care of you now."

He smiled at me again and motioned for me to lean down and I did. He kissed my forehead and patted my hair and I cried. I was so happy to see him and he held me tight even though he was sick and weak. I told him how happy I was and how proud I was of him, how he was my hero and he said:

"Hey it is what brothers are for."

**_And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for._**

Now I bet you all think things became perfect after that but they didn't. Wes healed after a while but that only meant that Sue could take him again. Wes was 15 and was supposed to go out in the war. Mom and I told him to run but he didn't. He only said this is what brothers are for and let them take him. He gave me his dagger and told me he'd come back for it.

He didn't. I'm 17 now and Wes who should be 20 is still gone. He went out that door and didn't come back. His command think he's dead, mom thinks so too and dad… but I don't. I _know_ he isn't dead. I am not going to be dragged into the army because Wes was, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight. I tie a knot to my work and get up. My bow is done, Wes' knife is at the top so that I can stab people with it if I need it. Sue is an evil bitch and I am not going to stand by and see more and more boys die. I'm joining the rebellion and I'm going to find my brother. He is out there somewhere and I _am _going to find him. Because that's what brothers are for.

* * *

**TBC so what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

To leave my home was easy because it truly wasn't my home without Wes there. I walked into our stables, the stables used to have four horses. My father's gigantic war horse that was grey, with giant hooves, but with kind warm eyes. My mother's smaller brown horse. My own white mare that had been my friend through many years. In your world she would be a Lipizzaner and her name was Emma.

As I was putting her saddle on I turned my head to the left and saw the empty stall of my brother's horse Callisto. Callisto was a black Friesian mere. Her coat was black as night and her mane long and wavy. Wes had saved her out in the marches where she'd gotten stuck and she loved him at ones and was one of his best friends. When he left the second time he took her with him and now she was lost too.

I put on Emma's bridle and she gave me a look. She was asking where we were going, she always did. I just patted her side and then lead her outside. I could still here mom and dad argue and Emma snorted… she didn't like the rain and thunder. But I couldn't care less. I sat up and went through my checklist. I had my tent, my cot, extra blankets, food, a few clothes, my knife, my bow and my mission. Emma reared and then took off. As we galloped across the yard I saw our front door slam open and mom and dad running out.

"Mike!" dad yelled but I ignored him as I stormed by them.

"MIKE!" they both screamed but I didn't care. Soon I was out on the main road and was heading for our village. I had to pass through it to leave the area. I was prepared for people trying to stop me, but what I wasn't prepared for was a rider joining up with me. The hood on his tunic was up so I couldn't see his face, that is… if it even was a he.

We rode through the village and didn't stop for anything and soon we passed the border and were out on the big travelling road. We came to a crossroad and I knew the right lead towards the capital and the left out into the big unknown. I didn't even hesitate as I turned to the left and to my surprise… so did the other rider.

* * *

We galloped for quite some time and then stopped in a glade. I turned Emma to face the rider. The storm had ended and sunshine was finding its way down among the leaves and branches. The rider opposite me was riding a black horse and had the same packing I did. He didn't have a cloak like I did but he had a tunic with a hood and it was pulled up. He also had a scarf around his face. I was pretty sure it was a he and from our village because he had the same kind of eyes as me and everyone else. He looked smaller than me though and he had a sword at his side, but I saw a crossbow strapped to his packing.

"Who are you", I asked and he pulled down his hood first and I saw the short black hair. He then pulled his scarf down. The first thing that caught my attention was the black fang earring in his right ear and the second thing I noticed was that I knew this _kid_.

"Chris", I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you", Chris said stubbornly.

Chris Kim was an orphaned boy that lived in our village. He sometimes worked here and there and got food for his work. He had been part of our little school for about two days before his liveliness made the teacher crazy and she threw him out and forbid him from ever entering again. He made his weapons himself in the blacksmith when he worked there, but where he slept I have no idea. He was always dirty and when he was little Wes would take care of him when he and I weren't together. Chris was often seen around where he shouldn't be so he'd gotten beaten quite a few times, but that never seemed to dampen his mood.

"Where did you get the horse", I questioned.

"Nicked it from ol' Peng", Chris said with a shrug. "He already had five horses and this one he can't handle."

"And the rest of your stuff?"

"Made the weapons myself, clothes taken from here and there, same for boots and the blankets, tent and cot."

"Where are you going then", I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"With you of course", he said happily.

"Excuse me", I asked not believing my ears. I had never really cared that much about Chris. He was amusing as hell in school but he was a thief and I had no time for thieves… or _kids_.

"You're joining the rebellion", Chris said. "Everyone knows about it, except your parents. Well I guess they know about it now."

"You are not coming", I said and turned my horse around and started a slow trot.

"Yes I am", Chris said and urged his horse on so he was beside me. I noticed he didn't have a saddle or bridle.

"No", I said sharply. "I don't have time for kids."

"Then go home because I'm more of a man than you", he spat and I glared at him. He met my glare with one of his own.

"I'm 15", he continued. "And for 10 years I've been on my own, holding my own and figuring out how survive the day. You need me, I know how to hunt, to handle wounds and-"

"You're a thief", I cut in.

"Well excuse me for not having a home and a brother that loves me", he spat and I felt a little bit guilty. I sighed.

"Chris", I hesitated. "You… you can't come with me. I'm-"

"Going to join the rebellion to find your brother", he finished. "I know and I wanna help."

"Why", I asked feeling suspicious.

"Wes is like my brother too", he said and I looked at him with big eyes. "He always kept an eye out for me and always helped when I got in a pinch. On days you weren't able to be together he was with me, teaching me how to survive on my own. Did you know he asked your parents to take me in but they refused?"

I nodded. I did know that. Wes had been furious with them for weeks. Chris' parents, brother and grandparents had died in a fire when he was five and he'd been on his own ever since. Wes had asked mom and dad to take him in because we have such a big house and a third son could always be of use… but they refused. Why? Because there were rumors about Chris being the reason his family died, people actually believed he murdered them and dad didn't want a dangerous murderer in his house.

Wes never forgave them for that. I knew he snuck out at nights sometimes but he never told me what he did… but now I think I might actually know. I think he went out to be with Chris.

"I'm fifteen Mike", Chris then said again and looked at me with sad eyes. "Solider time… who cares for an orphan anyway? They'd take me anyway and force me to fight and I'd rather not face you in battle."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're joining the rebellion… I don't want to fight against you but with you. I want to be on your side and I want to find Wes."

"No", I said. "Chris it's too dangerous."

"But you're doing it!" he yelled and we stopped our horses. "You don't even have to join the army because of Wes but you want to fight anyway. You choose to join the rebellion and I choose that too. The least we can do is travel together until we find the New Directions. Then I'll be out of your hair…"

"Chris you're just a kid", I tried. "Go home."

"Go where", he said and I saw the hurt on his face. "I have no home. I'm a thief and a 'murderer'. I have no home. I was gonna leave today either way, I am going to join the rebellion which wants to stop children from becoming soldiers. And I want to find my brother."

"Chris-"

"Wes is my brother too Mike", Chris yelled at me and I startled. He looked really upset. "He taught me how to use a crossbow, how to hunt, how to use a sword and knives, how to make fires, how to set up camp, first aid… he taught me everything he taught you. He's my brother too…" the last he whispered so low I almost didn't catch it and I sighed. What should I do? I couldn't return now and Chris would go on anyway, I knew he would. As would I.

"Fine", I said and he looked at me and I urged Emma into a steady walk. "But if you get us into trouble I'll kill you myself."

"I swear I'll be on my best behavior", he said happily and urged his horse up to my side. "Come on Belle." I smiled in spite of it all and looked at the road ahead. Hang on Wes, we're coming. Just sit tight and we'll be there soon. Because that's what brothers are for. We urged our horses into a gallop and left our village far behind us. We were doing what was right and not just for us, for the sake of everyone, because that's what brothers are for.

* * *

**TBC I'm back :) Sorry for the long wait but I had quite a few stories to finish first ;)**

**Sarah - Why am I evil this time?**


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

I knew travelling with Chris would make things interesting and I was right. We travelled for two days and then reached a village. That's when we both realized I had forgotten something really important… money. I had no money with me so we had nothing to use for filling our medical stores.

I was taking out my flute, figuring I could earn us some money while playing and I noticed Chris eye me curiously. I told him of my plan… and realized later I should never have done that. But Chris agreed of it being a good idea. He told me to start playing and soon enough there was a big circle around me, watching in awe because an instrument like that was not common outside of our village.

The audience was rather big and I opened my eyes to look at Chris… finding the thief gone. If I could've I would groaned. But that would ruin the melody. I looked at the pot in front of me and saw quite a lot of coins. Everyone was focusing on me and I realized where Chris was _and _what he was up to.

He was creeping behind the people… picking their pockets. I noticed some people starting to turn and felt horrified. If Chris got caught stealing in this village he wouldn't escape with just a slap. So I had to spice things up I bit. As I played I stared to dance to the melody and all eyes were on me again. I noticed Chris and caught his gaze. He grinned at me and scurried away down the street.

'_What is he doing now_', I wondered. I surely hoped he wouldn't cause a scene… but of course that was too much to hope for.

"HELP!" Chris' scream was heard and I stopped playing and looked in the direction and the audience did the same. Chris came flying down the street he'd hurried up and behind him came all the cattle we'd seen locked up in the pen by the gate. The people started screaming and running and Chris ran up to our pot and started to pack it up.

"What a diversion ey", he asked as he stuffed the money into a purse and threw it to me. We hurriedly packed all our stuff up and hurried to our horses. As we got onto them I heard:

"Thieves!"

A man had noticed his pockets were empty but with all the cows running around in the street he couldn't get to us. We galloped out of the village and left chaos in our tracks.

* * *

Chris looked pleased with himself and we rode until we were safely hidden in the forest again. When we were Chris jumped off his horse laughing.

"Amazing!" he called. "We make a great team!"

"Chris!" I yelled and jumped off my own horse.

"What", he asked and looked confused. "Why are you so upset?"

"Upset", I asked. "Upset?! I'm not upset I'm angry!"

He shied back a bit.

"Why", he asked.

"I was earning money in an honest way", I yelled and grabbed hold of his tunic and raised my fist. "And you went thieving and caused utter chaos!" I was about to hit him when he screamed in pure terror:

"No, please!"

I froze and looked at him. Chris was holding his hands up to cover his face and head. He was shaking and looked utterly horrified. I felt a bit bad and let go of his tunic and he was gone just as fast as an arrow let from a bowstring. He disappeared in among the bushes and trees.

"Chris!" I called in alarm and hurried after him but he was smaller than me and I couldn't get through the branches without having my quiver caught in them.

"Chris", I called but got no answer. Emma and Callisto looked at me in confusion. I sighed and walked up to them.

"What did I do", I asked Emma and she looked at me with an almost judging look. "But Emma he was thieving… we could've gotten in a lot of trouble. And you saw all those cows he let out."

Emma's gaze seemed to ask me how I knew he let them out. He couldn't have run all the way to the gate in that short time… could he? I looked at the place where Chris had disappeared and then I wondered… why did he freak out when being threatened with a punch.

I sat down on a rock and tried to remember everything I knew and had heard about Chris Kim. I know that he got punished for his thieving when he got caught, which wasn't often. But his punishment were never physical it hit me. He had to work his thieving off instead… but why? In some villages they cut off fingers or hands off for thieving but our village never did something like that.

I remember when Chris got caught ones when he was… he must've been five or six. He was stealing a loaf of bread from the baker, a mean old geezer that I am sure hit his boys around and there were rumors of him raping his daughters as well and that he'd gotten a child with one of them… He was a mean man and I remember how screams would be heard from his house at times.

My eyes snapped open, when did I close them in the first place? No matter what hit me was that after Chris got caught he wasn't seen in the village during day or night time for months… I also remembered that during that time Wes spent a lot of time out practicing his hunting, his battle arts and survival in the wilds… it was his excuse anyway.

"He must've been taken care of Chris", I said aloud and Emma snorted. "Oh as if you knew." She snorted again. "Stupid horse…" I jumped as something hit my head. I turned and saw an apple.

"Did you threw that at me", I asked her and she just shook her head and neck. I glared at her and then something else hit me and I turned again. This time my gaze fell on Callisto.

"Stupid horses", I grumbled and got up from the ground. They were now standing side by side and tried to look innocent as they ate some grass. I sighed and looked in the direction Chris had disappeared.

"Right", I said and took off my quiver and tied it to Emma's saddle. I took off my cloak as well and then went into the woods.

* * *

I found Chris by a small pond. He had his knees pulled up and was hugging them while he stared at the pond with dull eyes. He looked so small and I realized that he still was a kid, even though he was 15… he was also a kid that had never really known love except from my brother. I walked up to Chris and sat down beside him.

"Hey", I said softly but he didn't look at me. "Look-"

"The cows weren't me", he said and cut me off.

"Pardon", I asked.

"I didn't let them loose", he said. "I was going up the street when they came t'wards me… I didn't do anything…"

"You stole money and jewlery Chris", I said.

"We need it…"

"Not as much as they do…"

"They didn't need it", he said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Why do you say that", I asked feeling confused.

"I know the type… they dress poorly to fool everyone but in reality they are rich as the dwarf-kings… didn't you notice it when we arrived?"

"No", I said, still feeling confused.

"Everything white in that village was ivory or marble… all the wood expensive… everything silver or metallic was silver and everything golden was gold. That was the village Goldhaven Mike…"

I knew of that village, well I'd heard about it from travelers. A village so rich they pretended to be poor to fool everyone.

"I only steal from people who can afford it", Chris mumbled. I didn't know what to do. I could see on him that he needed a hug but… could I? I decided to give it a shot and put my arm around his shoulders. He jolted a little at first and went stiff, but then relaxed and leaned his head on my shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry for trying to hit you", I said. "I was just so angry…"

"It's okay", he mumbled.

"No it's not", I said. "You should never hit a child."

"I'm not a child", he grumbled.

"Yes you are and so am I. But you must tell me Chris… why did you panic? Why did you become so afraid?"

He stiffened and I knew he was scared. I started to rub his arm and then remembered what Wes always did to me. So I moved my hand from his shoulder to his head and started to run my finger through his hair in a slow and hopefully soothing way. It turned out to work on Chris as well as me because he relaxed.

"The baker nearly beat me to death for stealing that bread", he whispered. "I hit me with his fists, his rolling pin and one of those things you use to put the breads in the oven… he kicked me too and when he was done he put me in a sack and carried me out to the garbage pit outside of the village. He dumped me there… he left me to die." I moved closer to him and he took that the way I wanted. He cuddled closer to me and I could put my other arm around him and hug him to me.

"Wes found you", I stated.

"Yeah", Chris whispered. "He'd been spying on the house from a distance and heard my cries… lots of people did but no one helped… no one wants to help a murderer."

"You didn't kill you family", I said sharply.

"Everyone thinks so."

"Not Wes and I", I told him. "He has never believed that… neither did I. What happened next?"

"Wes was… I was 5 and Wes was 10… but he still took care of me as if he was a grown up. He got me into cover and took care of me for the next months… nursed me back to health and always stayed with me… I felt guilty because he wasn't with you but he said you could take care of yourself… I couldn't right now…"

I chuckled. I thought I would've been jealous back then if I knew, but I wasn't. Because I thought Wes was out practicing so I practiced at home.

"When I was healthy enough", Chris continued. "Wes showed me the basics to live out in the woods and survive… he came back whenever you two weren't together and spent time with me."

I rested my head on Chris'.

"I miss him", Chris mumbled.

"I miss him too", I said. "But you and I are gonna find him… together."

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and got us both up and I hugged Chris close to me. Wes had adopted him into our family so Chris was my little brother too now and we were going to find our older brother. Chris hugged me back and then we heard it… Emma and Callisto were 'screaming'.

"Emma", I gasped.

"Calli", Chris said and we ran.

* * *

When we got to the glade we saw people dressed in cloaks trying to steal our horses but Emma was on her hind legs kicking and rearing, not allowing them to touch the reins of her bridle. Callisto was a bit more… physical. Okay he was being mean. He was kicking and biting and even head-butting the guys around him.

"Hey!" I yelled and pulled my short sword. "Stop what you're doing!"

One of the cloaked figures turned towards us and sent an arrow our way. I jumped aside just in time and then heard a yelp. I looked up and saw the archer on the ground with a knife stuck in his shoulder. By the shout I knew it was a him. I looked up and saw Chris with another throwing knife in hand. I stared because he'd thrown back the front part of his tunic and I could now see the strap going from left shoulder to his right hip and it was full of throwing knives.

"Touch my horse and you die", he yelled and the cloaked figures turned to us. Emma broke the circle of figures around her and ran up to me so that I could take my bow. I aimed for a figure that was reaching for his sword. Callisto stomped a man on the foot and then trotted up to Chris.

"Good girl", he said and I stared.

"I thought Callisto was a stallion", I said and looked at the black horse.

"Would she be so moody if she was a stallion", he asked and the horse nuzzled him with her nose. "Now you assholes leave our camp!" The last he yelled at the cloaked figures. Two of them had helped the one Chris hit with his knife up.

"Give us all your money, food and weapons", a man said.

"No", I said.

"We are ten and you are two", a female voice said. "You can't stop us."

"I think you counted that wrong", Chris said and patted Callisto's neck. "We're four and I have no trouble letting my girl here teach you bitches a thing or two."

The robbers or whatever they were moved back slightly. I aimed my arrow at a guy moving towards us slowly.

"Stay there", I growled.

"What are you kids doing out here anyway yo", a young man asked, judged by his voice.

"We're looking for someone", Chris said and looked for a target among them. I noticed we had a perfect and clear escape route and hope Chris would see it too. He seemed to have because he moved slightly closer to me and said in the language we only used in our village:

"There's a clear path on the right."

"What did he say", a tall figure asked and I realized he as well was a guy.

"None of your business", Chris said and narrowed his eyes. I heard the singing of a bowstring and saw an arrow by my feet. The figures stepped aside and I saw a short girl with long brown hair aim at us with her bow.

"Give us your horses and money", she said. "Now!"

"Nope", Chris said and pretended to throw his knife, the tall guy moved in between the girl and Chris. I smirked. Emma nudged me with her head and I nodded.

"Now", I told Chris in our language. He nodded and threw his knife at the tall guy. He jumped aside and the girl with the bow screamed as Chris' knife hit her hand and she was forced to let her second arrow fly. It hit a figure in the knee and it became it was a guy when he screamed. We flew onto our horses and both girls took off down the secure path, but one of the figures really must've been an idiot because he stepped into our path with a sword.

"Move", I yelled at him and sent an arrow at him… but he jumped in the wrong direction and I closed my eyes as I prepared to hear the screaming from legs being crushed by a horse. But Callisto jumped over the guy and never touched him… well her hind hoof hit his head and he was knocked out.

* * *

Chris and I rode on and didn't turn around. But soon we heard riders behind us and I saw two figures coming towards us and something hit me. These robbers must've been the ones setting loose the cows. Suddenly I gaped because was sitting backwards on Callisto and he had his crossbow out. He smirked at me and the shocked pursuers.

"I hate soldiers", he said and I turned around again and now I saw the red, black and white colors of Sue Sylvester. I nodded at Chris and he let his crossbow work. But it worked better than I could've anticipated. It didn't only fire one arrow… but two. They parted and both soldiers fell off of their horses… dead. We stopped and looked at them, trying to figure out if there was more of them… and we heard it. Weapon fights and screams.

"It must be the other thieves", Chris said and looked at me. He was sitting normally on Callisto now. "Should we help them?"

I sighed and turned Emma around.

"Hiya!" I called and Chris and I stormed back the same way we'd came.

* * *

When we arrived in the glade we saw thirty of the queen's private soldiers fight the thieves. Two thieves were dead, another wounded and only two queen's men were dead. I immediately let my bow sing and Emma stormed into the ranks of queen's men. She knew my hate was aimed at them and she kicked at them, gladly. Callisto was worse though she was trashing them badly. Chris had jumped off her back and was fighting with his sword and the red soldiers dropped like flies where he worked. I aimed for the riding soldiers and thieves in trouble.

Suddenly I heard a scream and I realized why… one of the thieves had killed a horse but it had fallen onto his back… probably crushing parts of his spine. Two soldiers were closing in on him and I felt rage build up.

"Get away from him!" I yelled and killed both men with my arrows. Emma then stood above the hurt thief and I used my arrows. The battle didn't last much longer, we were running out of soldiers. Callisto came up beside us, Chris walking beside her. Not a single soldier had left the glade alive.

"Emma", I told my girl. "Careful now so we don't step on the thief."

I knew she probably rolled her eyes because she rolled her head. But she stepped away swiftly and Callisto looked confused… and curious. Chris sunk down on one knee because the guy was obviously unconscious… or maybe dead. He checked for a pulse.

"He's alive", he told me and looked at me. I nodded and looked up. The thieves were watching us. All of them had minor wounds.

"Our pleassure", Chris told them and got up.

"We didn't say anything", that tall guy from before said.

"Well you should have", I said and jumped off Emma, putting my bow back onto my back. "Now help us move this horse from your friend." A few guys hurried up to help and soon the guy was free. Chris and I sat up again and looked at the thieves.

"Thanks", the girl with the bow said. She had a cut on her cheek.

"You're welcome", I said. "Now let us go without a fuss and we call it partly even."

"Excuse me", a guy yelled.

"We saved the lives of most of you", Chris said and smirked. "One favor won't make us even."

"Fine", the girl said. "Go but never let us see your faces again or we'll kill you."

"The feeling is mutual", I said and Chris and I galloped away. But unbeknownst to us… we had been watched from a tree nearby.

* * *

**TBC I can tell that for those of you that loved Asian Mystery Montchangs you will probably like this ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

Chris and I noticed something as we travelled and that is that gossip travels fast, faster than riders. To every village we came we heard tales of the murder of the queen's soldiers outside of Goldhaven. Some said it was wolves, some said it was the rebellion group the New Directions and some said it was magic. There were dead soldiers all around but no one else had gotten hurt. There were also those that said that there was not even a scratch on the dead soldiers and Chris and I just laughed at all tales when we were alone.

Whenever we ran out of money we performed… well I performed and Chris picked the crowds pockets… I had tried to tell him to not do it but he did anyway. He told me it was who he was and that he didn't want to change his whole identity until he found a good reason. I asked him if staying alive wasn't reason enough and he said that's why he does it. I had no clever comeback to that so I let him do what he wants to do and I don't complain… so much.

It's just I worry about the guy you know? He's my little brother now and I want to make sure he's always happy, that's what brothers are for. I just realized how Wes must be feeling when he does things for me. Wes… I wonder where he is.

When Chris and I travel I find myself wondering if Wes has been on these paths or if he has rested in the same places Chris and I do. I tell myself that he has because it makes my heart a little lighter and I feel closer to him. Chris and I are looking for him you know, but we are also looking for the New Directions. We want to join them and fight for justice, but finding them is harder than we both thought. We've been going to places where we know there's been sightings of them… but no one there knows anything and the New Directions aren't the top gossip anymore… the King of Thieves is.

No one knows who he is, all everyone knows is that he is leading a rebellion in the lands named Westerville, a land that has been underneath Sue's control for quite some time now. He leads a band of men and not all of them are grownups either. He is called the King of Thieves because that's the name Sue gave him. She calls him that because he has been leading robberies at her castles, fortresses, camps and battlefields. The King and his men steal everything they can get their hands on and are ruining all her plans.

They are merciless the gossip says. But since the stories comes from the capital and Sue herself I don't believe that. The King and his men are her enemies so she tries to make the people fear and hate him so that they can't hide anywhere.

I sometimes wonder what the New Directions thinks of this second group of rebels. They aren't the first either. Before the New Directions there was Vocal Adrenaline. They were a rebellious group but no one knows what happened to them. Sue and her armies attacked them in Akron and after that they were gone. Sue must've killed them all. There are a lot of groups that work for her now though, former rebels and I think that Vocal Adrenaline did just that. Other than them there are the former gangs called Aural Intensity and the Unitards.

Sue also has her private "assassin" and his name is Jesse St. James, he is well known. I say "assassin" because he isn't really one. He kills on her orders but not in secret, that's why his name is known. He's horrible though and if there is someone who doesn't show mercy it's Jesse St. James.

* * *

"Mike", Chris hissed and I looked up from my soup and musings. We'd rented rooms in an inn called the Seven Stars. We were the only travelers so far.

"What", I whispered back and Chris nodded to something behind me.

"Look at the group that just arrived", he then whispered and I turned around and saw them. It was five of the people we had battled with against the soldiers. It was the brunette girl with the bow, a tall brown haired boy, a fierce looking girl with dark chocolate skin, a girl that looked like Chris and I and a boy with a comb of hair on his head, like a rooster. They hadn't seen us yet and I hurriedly turned around.

"What are they doing here", I asked and pulled the hood on my cloak up and Chris did the same with the one on his tunic.

"Renting rooms it looks like", he said and looked up slightly.

"Don't look at them", I hissed.

"Relax", he said. "From their angle it will look as if I'm checking out the cute maid cleaning the tables." I rolled my eyes but trusted him. Chris wasn't usually wrong.

"Their coming", he said and looked down on his plate. I could only hear movement a bit behind me and knew it had to be them walking to a table. They sat down by a table and started talking.

"Did you notice the horses in the stable", one of the guys asked. "The dark one was glaring at me with hatred."

"All animals hate you Noah", a female voice said, I recognized the archer's voice. "Leave it be."

"One white horse and a dark one", the second male said.

"Oh knock it off", a second female voice said. "Why would it be those two psychos we tried to rob?"

"Yeah there are hundreds or maybe even thousand white and dark horses in these parts", said the third female and my heart took a leap at her voice. I was so tempted to turn around but Chris shook his head at me so I didn't. I knew why he did it, if I turned they'd see my face. But Chris could peer at them over my shoulder while his hood shadowed his face from their eyes.

"I get it Tina", Noah said darkly. "But back at that glade the dark horse seriously nearly had me piss myself. It's creepy."

Chris sniggered and I smirked. Who is afraid of horses? Other than Eraman, she'll kill me for telling you that though so don't rat me out.

"She looked amazing though", the archer said. "But I liked the white one better."

"I like the boys better", the second girl said and the archer and Tina laughed with her.

"What about them", Noah asked.

"Yeah", the other male said. "There were nothing special with them."

"Except those eyes", Tina said.

"That skin", the second girl said.

"That hair", the archer said.

"Those strong looking arms", Tina said.

"Those amazing legs."

"Those agile movements", the second girl said.

"Imagine how flexible they have to bein bed", Tina teased and I felt myself blush and when I looked at Chris I had to laugh because his face was red and it got even redder when I realized the group of five was watching us.

"Knock it off!" Chris said in a deeper voice than normal. "It wasn't my fault!"

"No but it's still funny", I said with a lighter voice and the group must've turned away from us again, because Chris threw them a quick glance. We listened to them talk with half an ear because what they said wasn't that important. They mentioned some people and some plans they had. We figured out the other male was named Finn, the second girl was named Mercedes and the archer was named Rachel. They didn't get our attention again until Finn said:

"So where did general Schuester want to meet us?"

"Sch!" the other four hushed him fiercely. I knew they looked at us, I could feel it. Chris and I looked at each other. General Schuester could only be one person. The rebel leader, the leader of New Directions and the man we are looking for.

"Finn", Rachel scolded. "They can hear you!"

"If they did they would've heard Noah call their horse creepy", Finn said. "Besides we're five and they're two. We can force them to keep quiet if we have to."

I looked at Chris and he nodded, looking smug. I nodded too and stood up. I flung my hood back and turned to him.

"I don't think so Finn", I said and the five of them stared at me in shock.

"Shit", Noah swore and got up pulling an axe from his belt. I just looked at him.

"What's your problem", I asked.

"He probably think we really are psychos and will attack them out of nowhere", Chris giggled and I smiled at him slightly. Why? Well he had just made all five of them blush and I liked when he giggled like that. It reminded me of me and Wes' games when we were little. I turned back to the table where the five was sitting and I looked at them.

"We're not here to fight", I said calmly. "We just live here for the night before continuing our journey."

"I doubt that", Noah growled.

"If we were out to kill you we would've let the 'wolves' kill you back in the woods", Chris said calmly and drank from the water bottle he had in his belt. I was not allowing him drinking beer. He didn't protest because he hated wine and beer for some reason. I saw them blush even more at Chris' words. Rachel looked at her companions.

"Why", she began. "Um why don't you and your friend join us?"

"What?!" Finn and Noah yelled.

"You can tell us of your journey", Rachel continued.

"And where you're going", Mercedes added.

"And we're you're from", Tina said.

"Yeah", Finn said and grinned. "More guys like you in our ranks would be perfect!"

"Finn", the other four yelled but I just chuckled and then looked at Chris. He'd flung his hood back too now. He looked at me.

"What do you think", I asked and he looked at them and then shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because that girl Tina is holding a knife in her hand", he answered. "As soon as we sit down she'll put it to your throat and force you to do this or that and Noah will put the axe in my face doing the same."

"We wouldn't", Rachel began but Noah put his axe on the table and Tina the knife. "Oh…"

"We're not armed", I told them calmly and sat down beside Chris instead of opposite him.

"Speak for yourself", he muttered to me and I elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"Why don't you join us", I asked and smirked. "You can tell us where you're from and how to get in contact with general Schuester."

Noah slapped Finn up the head and Mercedes punched his arm. Finn yelped and glared at them, but his four companions were glaring back at him. I noticed the inn staff looking at us in fright.

"You know what", I told Chris. "I think this inn keeps spies."

"It does", he asked.

"Yeah, why else would the inn-keeper and his wife look so scared?"

He looked at them and then nodded.

"You're right", he said and got up. I followed and we left the inn, just like that and I know we must've confused Finn and the others. But as we got our horses and all our packing, we hadn't unpacked yet, they came out and stood in our way.

"What", Chris asked.

"You want to join the rebellion", Tina asked and looked at me and I felt myself blush.

"Yes", I said.

"Why", Noah asked.

"I am not telling you out in the open. Come along Chris, let's leave before more 'wolves' arrive."

We sat up and started to trot down the streets but Finn ran up beside us.

"Answer the question", he said.

"Are you stupid or something", Chris asked. "We're in the middle of a street that has the queen's banner hanging everywhere and her soldiers. We wanna live, so no."

"No one would touch us."

"Why not", I asked. "Don't take this wrong but the only scary thing about you is your stupidity."

"Hey!"

"What it's true", Chris said happily.

"Look", Finn said and grabbed my leg. "Meet us at Look Out Point tonight." He pointed at a mountain that was overlooking the city. "The rest will be there so we can thank you again and we'll tell you about Schue."

"We already know everything", I said with a smirk. "Except for how to find him."

With that Chris and I galloped away from Finn and then out of the city, but we stayed not too far away. We planned to sneak up to Look Out Point that night.

* * *

It was a starless and moonless night so it was rather hard to sneak through the undergrowth and trees. We'd left Emma and Callisto in a cave and decided to go on foot. Chris had better night-vision than me so he lead the way. But we still tripped a few times. But soon we arrived at Look Out Point. When we got there we saw a bunch of people around campfires.

They had weapons and packing everywhere and not a single tent. Chris and I looked at each other. We'd used earth and some camouflage colors to blend in better and we snuck really close to the camp. No one noticed us and we saw a dog there. We kept ourselves downwind from it and hoped that our nights and days in the wild would've made us and our clothes smell more like forest. The dog didn't seem to notice us and we saw Finn stand up.

"Everyone can I have your attention please", he called and the groups all walked up to the fire where he was sitting. Chris and I followed from the shadows. We counted two blonde girls, a girl with tan skin and black hair, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and a red-brown haired girl.

"Seven girls", Chris whispered to me and I nodded. I counted he guys. It was Finn, Noah, a pale young man, a guy with bandages around both legs, another brunette guy, a blonde, a dark skinned guy and a guy with long hair.

"Seven guys", I said.

"Those guys we met when we lost Jacob Ben Israel and uh…" Finn scratched his head. "Floppy haired-guy were in this town."

There were mumbles all around.

"They were heading the same way as us it seems", Tina said.

"Why would they go to Westerville", one of the blonde girls asked.

"Well we don't know for sure if it's the direction their headed in Quinn", Rachel said and sighed. "All we know is that we are following their tracks."

"We also know that they are looking for Schuester", Noah said.

"What do you mean Puck", the pale young man with a very high-pitched voice asked.

"They told us they wanted to get in contact with Schue."

"How would they know you know him in the first place", the girl with long black hair asked.

"Because Finn is a: an idiot and b: a loud-mouth", Mercedes said and glared at Finn.

"I thought they couldn't hear us!" Finn objected.

"You spoke about Schue in the open?!" the pale young man yelled.

"Only at the inn and on the street…"

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled at that, they sounded outraged and Chris and I smirked at each other. This was clearly just a bunch of thieving teenagers.

"Finn you're supposed to lead us", the pale young man yelled. "You can't keep making mistakes!"

"What mistakes have I done Kurt", Finn asked.

"You talk about Schue aloud", Kurt yelled. "Where spies can hear, you wanted to steal those horses those two psychos have and you wanted to attack those soldiers! Because of you Jacob and Paul died and we owe two psychos a debt each!"

"But-" Finn began.

"What did you say to them anyway", Rachel cut in and looked at him. "Out on the street."

"I told them to meet us here."

"You told someone about our hiding place?!" the guy with bandaged legs yelled. "That's not cool yo! We gotta pack the place up now!"

"Why?"

"Because the soldiers will be-"

We could all hear horses thundering up the hills.

"Coming", the guy finished with a groan and the teens started to work fast. They packed their stuff and was about to leave when the soldiers arrived. Chris and I hid so that we could help if they needed it. But they didn't seem to need it. It was only ten soldiers and the teens could get away easily… except for the guy with bandaged legs. Tina was helping him towards the cave behind them and when she got there an arrow hit her shoulder and she dropped him.

"Artie!" she shrieked as Finn grabbed her and pulled her inside, just as the cave-roof came crashing down. A door I figured, they had an escape route planned.

"Find them and kill them", the soldiers' commander yelled and the only ones alive of his ten soldiers left. He himself and a second soldier headed for this Artie guy, intent on killing him.

"Chris", I said and turned to him but he was gone. "Chris?" I looked around and saw him sneak up on the commander and other soldier with his sword drawn. I hurried up and got my bow out because I could hear foot soldiers coming up the hill. I heard a scream followed shortly by a second. I turned and saw that the men were dead.

"Hold it right there", the foot soldiers yelled and I let my arrows fly. It was only eight men and the ones that didn't fall for my arrows got taken care of by Chris' sword. But we heard more riders, probably people from the village that wanted to help. I looked at the horses and then to Chris who was helping Artie up.

"You okay", I asked Chris.

"Just peachy", he said. "Get onto the horse Mike and keep this guy with you."

"I have a name yo", Artie said.

"We know", I said and got up on the horse and helped Artie climb up and had him sit in front of me. Chris took the other horse.

"Hang on Artie", Chris said and we stormed down the hill, through the ranks of villagers and some soldiers. We didn't care though, because we only had flight in mind. The villagers threw themselves to the sides and some ended up in streams and such.

* * *

We soon reached Emma and Callisto. Chris flew off the commander's horse and sent it running away into the woods. It would make it, it's a horse after all.

"Can you ride on your own", I asked Artie as Chris prepared Emma's saddle and bridle and got the packings onto the horses' backs. Callisto's packing was tied around her stomach because Chris still didn't use saddle or bridle.

"No", Artie said sadly.

"Well you'll ride with me then", I said and got down from the horse and helped Artie get down. I sent the horse away and then carried Artie to Emma. Chris helped us get up and then mounted Callisto.

"Where to Artie", I asked him. "Where will your friends be."

"In Westerville", he answered. "Schue is there."

"Well we'll get you there", Chris said and smirked. "We need to meet him after all."

"Let's go", I said and Emma and Callisto started to run at my words and Artie stared at them.

"The horses understand you", he asked.

"We're from a village in Lima called Soulheim", I explained. "The people there bond with all the animals in a different way than other places. They are our best friends and they are incredibly intelligent. You saw Callisto over there trashing soldiers and you guys in that glade."

"That beast is evil", Artie said.

"Nah she's just a mare", Chris said happily. "They're all a little bitchy. Ow!" Callisto had jumped so Chris hit his head in a branch.

"See what I mean", I told Artie and he looked horrified at Callisto and then Emma. I chuckled. "Don't worry Artie, you ride with the Montchangs now."

Chris beamed at me when I included him in the family name. I told you he was my younger brother now, Wes had made him so. Why shouldn't ha have the family name? Artie still didn't look convinced but I ignored that. We had a long way to go before we reached Westerville and before we were safe from soldiers. But still… the three of us didn't know we were being watched and this time it was two of them.

"I still don't see how they can be of use your highness", one said calmly.

"I'm starting to doubt them too", answered the other. "But those two… and stop with the titles."

"Why? You're royal after all."

"No", the other said and when the moon came out seconds later and shone on the branch they'd been sitting on there was no one there.

* * *

**TBC Who is that watching them?**


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

Travelling with Artie was much more fun than I anticipated. He was a really cool guy. His legs were broken because he was the one that had been trapped underneath that horse. He thanked us for saving his life… twice and we got to know him. And what's more, he told us about the New Directions. The teens we had seen were all members of the group that had been out on small missions. Their leader General Schuester had told them that he would send word about where to meet him but he hadn't done that yet. His last known destination had been Westerville and that's why the group was heading there.

William Schuester had actually ones been the advisor of Queen Sue but she started to ignore his counsel and made him head of her court entertainment instead. That's how he came in contact with Artie and the rest, well most of them. Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina had worked as a music group to entertain the queen and her family. Quinn and Brittany are not only siblings but they are the children of the queen, Quinn is the crown-princess and Brittany her younger sister. They had a third sister by the name Becky but their mother kept her close to herself. Sam, Noah who preferred to be called Puck, Finn, Matt and Santana belonged to Sue's personal guard.

Schuester and the performers had been the first to revolt against her and they got arrested and music were banned in the capital. The guards first agreed with Sue but Finn was the first to help the prisoners in their plan to escape. Why? Because Kurt was his stepbrother and even though he denied it, Finn loved him. Puck did it soon after because he was in love with Rachel. Matt and Sam did it because Finn and Puck were their friends and Sue was crazy. Santana just did it for the thrill… at first, no one really knew her motive. The guards helped the performers escape and was about to get caught, at least that's what they thought because they ran into Quinn and Brittany. But the princesses didn't say anything, they just joined up with the rebels and the New Directions were born.

"So you're not afraid that Quinn and Brittany will lead the queen's men to you", Chris asked as we lied in the grass around the fire that night. He was chewing on an apple.

"No", Artie answered. "We thought so first but Brittany is too sweet to want to hurt anyone and Quinn is against her mother."

"How do you know", I asked. It sounded weird to me. I wouldn't trust Quinn or Brittany, no matter how sweet they may seem.

"I trust them", Artie said and smiled. "Besides Brittany is my girl. She wouldn't betray me."

I still had my doubts if there was something I've learned from the old stories our village elders used to tell the village people at feasts and the stories Wes would tell me it's to never trust someone that won't give you their reasons for doing something.

"It's not very wise of you to trust them so blindly", Chris remarked and I had to smile.

"My thoughts exactly", I said. "Haven't your elders told you the stories about the wolf and the sheep?"

"Or the story about the magpie and the princess?"

"What?" Artie asked and looked confused. "What stories?"

"They're kinda long", I said. "But the short story is that once there was a hungry wolf and a sheep. The wolf wanted to eat the sheep but the sheep was too full of energy and play. The wolf was smarter though. He sat and waited. Suddenly another wolf came and ran for the sheep but the wolf saved it. The other wolf ran off and the sheep asked why the wolf saved it. The wolf said that it had its reasons. The rest of the day the wolf saved the sheep from different troubles and helped it get food. The sheep asked why every time and every time the wolf said it had its reasons. The sheep started to trust the wolf blindly and when the evening came the wolf whined and the sheep hurried up to help it… and the sheep swallowed the sheep."

Artie looked a bit disturbed and I looked at Chris. He nodded.

"The story of the princess and the magpie", he said. "Is about a princess that wants a prince. She had this beautiful crown with diamonds and other sparkly stuff. She was asking everything and everyone around her about how to find a prince. A magpie landed on her windowsill and told her that she knew how to find a prince. All the princess had to do was pretend to not be a princess.

The princess wondered how she could do that. The magpie answered that the first step was to take of the crown. The princess did and put it on the windowsill beside the magpie. She asked the bird why she helped her and the bird answered that she had her reasons. The princess asked what was next. The magpie told her to remove her rings. The princess did and the magpie was asked again why she helped. She had her reasons. The princess was then told to take off her necklace and bracelets. She did and asked the magpie why she helped. The magpie said she had her reasons.

Then the magpie said that it wasn't a good idea to leave precious jewels out in the open. She told the princess to put them in a velvet bag with a string, one of those small sack things you know. The princess did and asked the magpie what was next? 'Next?' the magpie asked. 'Next I fly home with my treasure.' And just like that she took the bag and flew off. The princess was left without jewelry and prince."

Artie was looking at us with anger this time. I knew why. He was angry that we were making sense and that we were accusing his friend and girl for maybe being double crossing jerks. I understood that he felt that, but he had to look closely at it. It was a dangerous situation.

"If you two want to join the New Directions", he said darkly. "You will have to trust Quinn and Brittany."

"Oh because they will trust us", I asked feeling annoyed.

"They most likely will because you saved my life… twice and you are bringing me to them. If they had some secret agenda I am sure they have gotten rid of it now, they've changed. In the beginning they were kind of stuck up but now they are just like any other girl. Sam and Quinn are together and Brittany and I are too. You guys don't understand. You don't know them… you… you hillbillies!"

Chris and I started to laugh at that and he stared at us. We laughed at the bad, bad, _bad _mocking name. Sure in comparison to Artie and his New Directions who had always lived in the capital and in the palace of all places we were hillbillies.

"Well maybe that's how we know how to survive on the road far better than you palace-rats", Chris teased and Artie threw his shoe at him. Chris caught it, walked up to Artie and put it back. "Time to change your bandages capitalist."

"I'm not a capitalist!" Artie objected.

"'Course you are", Chris said happily. "You're from the capital right?"

"Capitalist means-"

"I know what it means", I cut in before he could start scolding Chris.

"It doesn't mean someone is from the capital", Chris asked confused and I smiled fondly and shook my head.

"How can you _not _know that", Artie asked shocked. "Didn't you go to school?"

"Nope", Chris said.

"He couldn't afford it", I said calmly and Artie looked between us in confusion.

"Pardon me", he asked.

"Maybe in the capital everyone can afford to go to school, but not on the countryside", I said and watched Chris changed the bandages and the braces. He cleaned the cuts also to keep them from getting infected. He put the old bandages on the fire.

"You have to pay to go to school", Artie asked.

"Someone has to give the teacher money to run the education", I explained. "Twenty gold coins a month."

"What?! Per person?!"

"Yes."

"But… but if there are more than twenty students-"

"Eight", Chris cut in. "We had eight students that could afford it. The rest had to do other things."

"But… but… In the capital-"

"There are so many teachers you can have three in the same subject at the same school", I cut in. "In the countryside we don't. I can read and write. Chris here has been taught to read a bit and write his name."

"Wes taught me", he said happily and I noticed Artie look at him with a curious look on his face. But he didn't say anything more after that. Chris finished up his job and returned to his own place and lied down to watch the night sky. I smiled and leaned back as well.

* * *

We travelled for a few days more and nothing happened. We met a few soldiers and I told them that we were from Dunham travelling to Westerville to visit our master's relatives. When they asked about the master I told them that was Artie. He looked and acted as a big city person after all. Chris and I were his body guards. They bought it with some hesitation. Chris told me to leave the storytelling to him after that. I shrugged but complied. Outside of a town we met more of the queen's soldiers.

"Halt", the said. "Who goes there?"

I looked at Chris and he moved Callisto forward.

"Is this Rubydam?" he asked and the soldier looked at him.

"No", he said. "Rubyham is two more days north… what are your purpose there?"

"You kidding me right", Chris asked. "You don't mean you've never heard of the legendary ladies of Rubyham?" By the blush the man sported I realized he _did_ know of the women of Rubyham.

"I may have uh heard of it", the solider said and Chris smiled.

"Good", he said. "It's said they accept anyone right?"

"Yes…"

"Well my friend here is a cripple", he nodded at Artie. "What woman would want a cripple?"

"Excuse me?!" Artie said feeling insulted.

"Archie you know I'm right", Chris went on. "That's why Mitchell and I kidnapped you. Right Mitch?"

"Right Carlo", I said and Chris smiled.

"You see Mitchell is to get married and my brother and I are from a family where it is customary to make sure the best man knows how to… pleasure a woman. The best man must, after all, help the groom fulfill his 'duties' as a man, should the groom be too drunk. But not a single woman in our village wants to help the best man, the cripple, learn how to pleasure them."

"I understand them", the solider said. "Just look at that nose and if he can't move… it would be just like fucking a pillow."

"Exactly!" Chris said happily. "That's why we're heading to Rubyhaven! Could you point us in the right direction please?"

"Of course, never stop a man from getting what he wants right?"

"Exactly", Chris said even happier. The soldier walked up to him and gave him directions. We thanked him and hurried on our horses. When we were far away from the city Chris turned to Artie and I.

"You are horrible", I said and laughed. "You are too good a liar. But why did you give us names that reminded of our real ones?"

"The best lies are those with a little bit of truth in them", Chris explained happily.

"Why did you make me a cripple", Artie asked angrily.

"Because for the moment and for the next three months you will be", Chris explained. "And if they wanted to try it by poking your feet with a knife you wouldn't feel anything."

"Because of the pain relieving stuff you gave me this morning", Artie concluded.

"Precisely." Chris hurried his horse onwards and when he was a bit in front of us Artie turned around and looked at me.

"What", I asked.

"Your brother is an evil genius", he said.

I smiled proudly.

"I know", I said.

* * *

That night we made camp just north of Westerville. We would go there when it was light, it would be easier to recognize the others Artie told us. While Chris started up dinner, rabbit stew and potatoes, I helped Artie get comfortable on the grass.

"So", I asked when he was and sat down beside him. "What kind of weapons and skills do the New Directions have?"

"Well", Artie said and moved a little to lie comfortable. "We have Rachel who is our main archer, but she's sadly not that good. Sam, Puck, Matt, Finn and Santana are all really good with swords. But Puck is better with an axe and Santana is good with a spear. Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt are decent sword fighters. I'm a pretty decent knife thrower."

"And Tina", Chris asked and looked at Artie.

"Oh right I forgot, she is actually really good with the sword, almost as good as Santana. She is also our number one healer. Well Puck calls it witchcraft."

"Cool", Chris said with a big grin.

Artie smiled and then looked between Chris and I.

"We'd really need the likes of you", he said. "Talented with crossbow, bow, swords, knives… you are both really good fighters."

"We learned from the best", I said. "But we don't need weapons to beat our enemies."

"You don't?"

"No", Chris said. "We are both really talented in battle arts."

Artie's eyes widened.

"You mean those kicking, flying kicking, throwing, punching, ass kicking battle arts?"

"Yes", I said. "My father used to call it martial arts."

Artie stared at me, then Chris, then I again and he looked giddy like a child on its birthday.

"Show me!" he exclaimed and I looked at Chris. He nodded and got up. I nodded too. We got rid of our weapons. Then we faced each other and bowed… before starting. Chris was nearly as good as I was. We blocked each other's hits and kicks, we used rocks and trees to catapult ourselves at the other and at one point Chris even ran at me, jumped onto my slightly bent leg, got onto my shoulders, hooked his legs around my neck and dropped backwards, intending to throw me. But Wes and I had practiced this before so when he threw us backwards I grabbed hold of his legs and at the same time jumped so that I was going for a backwards vault. Chris had to use his hands to support himself. So it kinda looked as if he was doing a handstand, still hooked to me.

Then I dropped so that we got into the original position again, with Chris on my shoulders. I smiled as I felt Chris giggle and he jumped off, kicking my legs out from underneath me. But as I went down I grabbed his arm and pulled him down as well. We both hit the ground and started laughing. Artie cheered loudly for us and we both sat up. Chris beamed at me and I nudged him with my shoulder and we returned to the fire and the food.

* * *

As we were eating Artie asked us all sorts of questions about the battle arts and we answered the best we could. Truth is, the techniques we learn are secret in our village because there is something with them that are somewhat illegal. When performing these arts you use a little 'magic' to get stronger and to take strength from the substances around you. That's why that hero from our village that saved the whole village from 50 robbers won the battle. He took the strength from them and their horses so they had no chance. Chris and I took strength from the trees and rocks around us, but we couldn't tell Artie that. But after the dinner Artie asked a somewhat painful question.

"You guys keep talking about this guy named Wes", he said. "At least when you think I can't hear you… so I was wondering… who is that guy?"

Chris and I looked at each other and I guess Artie saw the pain on our faces.

"Oh", he said. "Sorry I.. I didn't know he was-"

"We don't know that", I cut in before he said the cursed d-word. "Wes is our older brother… he is twenty now. You see Wes is really, super smart and the best warrior in our village so he was forced into the army by the age of 13… the first time."

"He survived that stint", Chris took over and he looked really sad. "He came back as a 15 and he'd gotten hurt."

"But if he was 15", Artie said and his brow furrowed. "Shouldn't he join the army then?"

"He did", I said and broke the twig I was holding in half. "He went away and didn't come home again. No one knows what happened… his officer said he just disappeared."

"So… he's dead then?"

"No", Chris said sharply and wiped away a single tear from his eye. "If he was dead we would've known, we would've felt it. He's not dead."

"Look kid I think-"

"He's _not_ dead", Chris all but yelled and Artie held his hands up in a peace signed and then turned to me. But he saw the anger and sorrow on my face as well.

"He's _not _dead", I growled. Artie nodded.

"So… that's why you're out here", he asked. "And why you want to join the New Directions? You want to find this Wes guy and stop others from feeling the loss you've felt?"

"Yes", Chris mumbled and wiped away the tears that had started to slip down his face. Artie nodded and didn't say another world for the rest of the evening. We all were quiet and fell asleep early.

* * *

We were riding down the roads of Westerville, the capital of Westerville, yeah I know not very original but blame the locals. The mood here was dark and we noticed something else. There were queen's men here. Westerville was still fighting against Sue after all. They had taken the capital but other cities kept them at bay. The people glared at the soldiers with hatred and they looked at us three in suspicion.

"Where do you think we can find your friends", I asked Artie as we lead our horses down the street. Sadly we had to tie Artie's legs to Emma's saddle and he could hold on to it to keep himself from falling down.

"I'm not sure", Artie said. "The city is bigger than I thought. They could be anywhere."

"Let's ask someone", Chris piped up. "I mean Puck has a recognizable…" He trailed off and even stopped moving.

"What", I asked and followed his gaze and I understood what had caused him to freeze. There were three men, dangling from the gallows and crows were eating at them. I felt my stomach churn and put a hand on Chris' shoulder. He jolted but then turned to me.

"I know", I said. "Come on." We continued to walk and got to the city center. Lots of inns were around there so we took in to one and put our packing in a room with three beds. We only took our weapons with us and I carried Artie on my back as we went outside. He was very light for someone his size, which confused me a bit. He had my quiver strapped onto his back in case we needed it. We tied his legs together around my waist to keep him still. He was enjoying it I think because he didn't complain at all. We walked around a bit, looking for someone Artie would recognize.

"Let's check the boards for wanted people", I suggested. "If their wanted they will most likely be hiding somewhere and we'll have to change our search strategy."

Chris and Artie agreed so we went to the boards with wanted posters. It was full… of the picture of the same man.

**WANTED!  
The King Of Thieves  
5000 Gold Coins**

"Wow", Artie said. "Last time I saw one of those he was worth only 5 gold coins."

There was a picture on it, there was no eyes but it was a man with a bushy beard and long hair. In the fine texted parts the description of him was a dirty man with black hair and beard, wearing rags and hanging around with thieves.

"Maybe I should take hire", Chris teased and I chuckled. Artie had been horrified to find out Chris was a thief. He'd found out in another village where Chris shamelessly stole chickens and silver for us. I thought he would faint or die right then and there.

"He wouldn't want you", I teased. "You're too pretty looking."

Chris stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed because none of us were pretty looking at the moment. Well we had shaved every ones in a while but all three of us were dirty, smelly and ruffled. Looking like travelers often does. Suddenly Artie gasped.

"What", I asked and he pointed.

"Quinn!" he said and I saw a blonde girl with a grey cape, black trousers, white shirt, brown west and brown boots. She started running.

"After her", Chris said and he and I started running. We followed her through busy streets, back alleys and the slum. She ran into a big stable or barn, I couldn't say for sure.

"That must be where they are hiding", Artie said and we hurried up to it. Chris opened the door but pulled his sword. We headed inside but we didn't meet anyone.

"Look out for trouble", Artie whispered.

"Speaking of trouble", Chris said. "We should've run into someone already."

"Huh?"

"Like a guard or a watch patrol or-"

Suddenly light flooded the whole place and we had swords, arrows and spears aimed at us.

"Or an ambush", I said darkly.

* * *

**TBC Uh oh**


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Wait, guys it's me!" Artie yelled from my back trying to make his face even more visible. His chin had been resting against my shoulder for the past half our so I didn't understand why he thought that stretching his neck even more would help them recognize him.

"Artie", a voice asked and sounded confused.

"Yes Britt", Artie said. "Yo guys it's me! Remove all these pointy things will ya?"

Nothing happened.

"Okay", I said. "Chris they clearly don't want their little thing back so let's just leave."

"Fine", Chris said happily and we turned around.

"What?!" Artie yelled. "What? No! Wait! Mike! Put me down! These are my friends! Yo don't you dare try to break through the ring and walk out that door!"

"How are you intending to stop me Artie", I asked smugly. "You're tied to me remember?"

"Let me down Mike! Guys please it's me!"

"We won't believe any of Sue's tricks", Finn's voice said from the dark.

"Are we sure it's not Artie", I heard a female voice asked. "The guy gets that squeaky voice Artie gets when he's upset."

"I don't have a squeaky voice", Artie objected and I looked around. They'd covered all sources of daylight and they'd done a pretty good job. By now my eyes were a bit adjusted to the dim light of the torches and I saw a pin holding up the hatch to the roof window.

"Chris", I said and nodded at it. He nodded and pulled his crossbow.

"Watch out!" someone yelled and Chris' weapon sung as the bolt flew from the string and it hit the pin, breaking it. Sunlight flooded down on Chris, Artie and I.

"Now do you believe us", Artie squeaked and the pointy things were moved back.

"Artie", a blonde girl ran up to us and hugged me and Artie tight. Chris laughed at the shocked look on my face and I sent him a glare. He only looked sheepishly at me. I looked around and saw all of the New Directions watch us curiously.

"What", I asked.

"What are _you _two doing here", Finn asked.

"Montchang delivery system", Chris said happily and rested his crossbow on his shoulder. "Fast and secure, want something sent? We find the place and people faster than anyone else."

"Shut up", I told him and he grinned. "But he has a point. We had a delivery to make since you guys are so forgetful that you forget one of your members behind."

"How could you even do that?" Chris asked and I slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"We didn't forget him", Finn objected.

"No you just pulled Tina away from him and left him behind", I said calmly. "Lucky we were there to pick up the slack."

"Hey!"

"What it's true yo", Artie said. "I owe the Montchangs double now… uh Mike could you please untie me now so that I can sit down?"

"Sure princess", I said and he glared at me, I could feel it. I know he was glaring because since the story telling evening Chris and I would call him princess at times.

"Artie's not a princess", the blonde that had been hugging us said. "That's me and Quinn."

"Britt!" the others save Artie, Chris and I exclaimed.

"Save your breath", Chris told the Rachel girl as he started to untie Artie. "We already know about every single one of you from Artie."

"You told them", Kurt shrieked.

"Yes Kurt he did", I said, well snapped. "And before you ask, no these two psychos are not the ones behind the soldiers. We snuck up to Look Out Point since Finn invited us and we decided to check it out."

"Instead we got a workout and had to run again", Chris said happily. "There you go Artie."

"Thanks", he said and Chris helped him over to a box along with a guy with dark skin. I remember from Artie's stories that it was Matt. He smiled at Chris and then me and I smiled back.

"Let's…" Rachel began. "Let's have a talk shall we?"

* * *

Chris and I sat opposite the New Directions and in daylight they were even less impressive than at night time. Tina was the only girl that caught my eye though and if Chris' giggles beside me was anything to go by she looked at me every time I looked away from her. I looked between these kids and tried to judge their character and strengths. For example Finn and Puck were very impatient guys. Matt seemed calm and shy. Sam seemed like an okay person but not the brightest and Kurt seemed to dislike Chris and I from the start. The girls were harder to judge though. All I can say is that they all seemed more dangerous than the boys and especially the girl with long black hair. Santana, I remembered Artie telling us about her. Brittany was by Artie's side hugging him tight. She seemed, I don't want to say stupid because she seemed to be brilliant in her unique way so let's just say a little spacey.

"So", Rachel said and put her hands on her lap. "We can't keep calling you two for the 'two psychos' so what are your names and where are you from?"

"And why do you want to find Schue", Puck asked.

"I'm Michael Montchang, Mike for short", I said. "This is my younger brother Chris. We're from a village in Lima and we want to find Schue to join with the New Directions."

"Why", Quinn asked.

"Because Quinn", Chris said and she looked surprised that he knew her name. "We are tired of seeing brothers, friends, boyfriends, cousins and _children_ being taken from their homes to serve evil queen bitch Sue."

"Hey watch how you talk about my mom."

"Isn't she an evil bitch?"

"She is but-"

"Isn't she queen?"

"Yes but-"

"So don't complain about her title", Chris said and I snorted. Quinn looked flabbergasted. She had no good comeback for us.

"So you're country-boys", Sam asked and smiled. "What you clean out the sables ones a week?"

"Every day if you must know", I told him and the smile dropped. "And milk the cows."

"Plow the fields", Chris said.

"Clean out the chicken coop."

"Pick the eggs."

"Take care of the gardens."

"Harvest in spring."

"Butcher the pigs."

"Help horses give birth."

"Wash clothes."

"Repair fences."

"Repair clothes."

"Build houses."

"Hunt for food."

"Fish."

"Pickle some food and dry other."

"Starve during hard winters."

"Chop wood."

"Cut down trees."

"Fight of robbers with pitchforks."

"Don't go to school."

"Help cows and horses give birth."

"Help put out fires."

"Fight for survival", we said in unison and they stared at us.

"You do all that in one day?" Sam asked and Chris and I looked at each other and sniggered.

"Of course they don't", Rachel said. "They do a little each week and month. But it's what farmers do all year."

"More or less", I said.

"Guys they pay ten gold coins a week to go to school", Artie cut in and both Chris and I rolled our eyes and did it again when they all stared at us. I looked at them and tried to judge their ages and something hit me. They all looked to be around my age, 17 or maybe 16. So why were the boys here and not out in battle?"

"Why aren't you soldiers in the field", I asked and Chris looked at me in confusion. "If what Artie told us is true you became rebels last year when some of you were 16… so why are you not out there?"

They looked at each other and I saw guilt written all over their faces, especially Artie's.

"Well", Rachel began. "You see…"

"I'm sorry dude", Artie said. "I really am."

"Tell me", I growled and grabbed Chris' arm. He looked at me in confusion but then turned to Artie. The kids in front of us looked at each other.

"Kids in the capital aren't forced to join the army when they are 16", Puck said calmly. "We don't have to and frankly no one wants us too. Sue said so herself, children has no place in the war."

I growled and it became clear to them why I held on to Chris' arm. Because when he heard those words he flew up in anger and dragged me with him. I put an arm around his middle and held him back. He was yelling at them in our language. But I'll tell you what he screamed. He damned them for being cowards, he damned Sue for being a rotten liar because on the countryside the boys that were 15 were forced from home, family and friends to serve in a war they didn't want while the kids in the capital got fat and fed ignoring the world outside. Chris' anger soon turned to distress and I pulled him to me in a tight hug and sat us both down. The New Directions looked either confused or guilty except for Tina, she looked sick. I understood why… she'd understood Chris.

"15", she said in a small voice.

"What's that Ti", Kurt asked her.

"You said 15", she said and looked at Chris. But he didn't look back at her, his face was buried in my neck and I held him tight. Tina then searched my eyes and I met hers. "He said 15."

"Yes", I spat.

"Doesn't he mean 16?"

"_No_", I growled. "I don't know what Queen Bitch tells people in the capital but in the _real_ world she takes 15 year old boys and force them to become soldiers."

"You lie", Quinn said clearly upset.

"If I lie", I said and reached into the inner pocket of my vest and got something. "What's that?" I threw her the item.

It was the page from the army rule book that Sue and her soldiers gave every family. It was the page where it was written that if the boy that turned 15 didn't want to go out in the army his little brother would do it instead by the age of 15. Quinn read through the page and gasped because he recognized her mother's sign at the bottom of the page and her signature on the other side of the page, it was the last page of a chapter and held her signature. Matt snatched the page from her and read it and then handed it on to the others. I felt their looks of pity on us and I snarled out:

"We don't need your pity."

"Hey look kid", Puck said.

"I'm 17 and more of man than you'll ever be because I can live without help from others", I cut in. "Can I say the same about you?"

"Shut up", he said. "I'm a man. Now listen. It's not our fault we don't have to go out in the war and that you clearly lost someone that had to."

"Huh", Finn asked and looked at him.

"Mike's 17", Puck explained and nodded at Chris. "And the little guy seems younger. So their anger must come from somewhere right? I guess you had an older brother that was forced into the life of a soldier."

"Have", I spat.

"Two times", Chris added quietly.

"Twice?!" Santana yelled.

"First when he was 13 and then when he was 15."

"Qué?!"

"That's just sick", Puck said. "Sucks we can't do anything about that or the forced recruitment."

"We're trying to overthrow Sue", Rachel scolded him.

"But nothing we do has worked", Quinn told her coldly. "We don't even know what to do or where our leader is or what he wants us to do."

"Last time he wanted us to take down a weapons-delivery and not even that could we manage with lumps the clown planning", Santana spat. "And with his big mouth we keep getting into trouble. We may be famous around but we are totally useless."

"We're not", Finn objected. "We just have to find something to do, we have to figure out a purpose."

"Like what", Sam asked. "Becoming farm boys like the psychos here? Sorry no offense Mike, Chirs."

I didn't answer, the anger had left me. I didn't even find it in me to yell at them or retort something, to mock them… nothing I felt so much despair right now. These people were just naïve kids that had no idea of what was going on in the real world. There was no way they could help us fight for what's right… and no way they could help us find Wes. I realized Chris must've realized the same thing as me because I felt his tears hit the skin of my neck and I felt my own tears go.

"Hey are you okay", Mercedes asked and we both looked at her and she saw the utter despair in our eyes. Artie looked at us, he'd known all along. There was no way his friends could help us find our missing brother. I got up and pulled Chris with me.

"Artie's back with you now", I told them and put my arm around Chris. "We better go now."

"Wait what", Finn asked. "Didn't you want to join us?"

"I doubt you can help us", I said and felt like really starting to bawl, but I just let the tears trickle slowly. Chris did the same. We headed for the door. Artie didn't say anything to stop us, no one did.

* * *

Chris and I kept it somewhat together until we got to the inn. When we got to our room we hugged tightly and started to cry our hearts out. All our hope was gone. There was no way we could stop Sue with help from these ignorant teens and there was no way for us to find Wes. We would have to return home and the army would force Chris to join and I'd lose my little brother too. I may have taken him as a brother but mom and dad would never take him as a son.

"What should we do now", he asked me and sobbed.

"I don't know", I said and sniffled. "I don't know. There's nothing to do… we'll never stop Sue or find Wes… never."

"Wes told me to never say never", Chris sniffled and in that moment we both heard Wes sing a song in our minds. The same song. I remembered him singing it to me the night before he left the second time. Chris remembered him singing it to him before leaving for the first time. In our memories Wes' voice was strong and clear as he sang:

**There's some things we don't talk about****  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling ill and being strong  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while**

**You can never say never**  
**Why we don't know when**  
**Time and time again**  
**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go [X2]**

**Picture you're the king of everything**  
**As far as the eye can see**  
**Under your command**  
**I will be your guardian**  
**When all is crumbling**  
**Steady your hands**

**You can never say never**  
**Why we don't know when**  
**Time, time and time again**  
**Younger now then we were before**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go [X2]**

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**  
**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**

**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Don't let me go [X4]**

We had stopped crying and had actually sung the last chorus together and the part before it aloud. I rested my head on Chris'.

"We can't give up", I told him.

"We can't let Wes go", Chris said and looked at me. "Just that the New Directions is a joke and can't help us doesn't mean we have to give up. We can find Wes on our own and then make our own rebellion."

"Rebellion", I mumbled and looked out the window and saw a flyer on the wall on street level. The wanted sign for the king of thieves. Chris followed my gaze and then looked up at me.

"Him?" he asked.

"I don't know", I said. "But-"

I was interrupted by a trumped sounding and a herald started chanting:

"William Schuester has been captured he will be hanged on the square in the morning! William Schuester captured!"

My brother and I stared at each other in terror. The New Directions. Those idiots would most likely try to save their leader and knowing them they would fail miserably without help. Chris looked at me and nodded. I hugged him tight and looked out the window at that flyer of the King of Thieves. I'd made my decision.

* * *

"We have to do _something_", Finn yelled. "We can't just let them kill Schue!"

"We know Finn", Santana spat. "But your plan will get us killed."

"No trust me, it's a good plan. The girls pretend to be prostitute to lure the guards away while the boys slip into the armory, steal armor coats and pretend to be guards and then enter the prison. We get to Schue's cell and bust him out."

"What about guards inside the prison", Sam said. "Remember that Schue didn't want us to kill anyone."

"But we have to in battle", Quinn said. "We have to kill or be killed. I agree with Finn though. The plan is good."

"It's not", Mercedes said. "You, Brittany, Santana, Sugar and maybe Rachel could pull off the roles as prostitutes perfectly but Tina and I are not the exotic kind of beauties you are. You know everyone think we're freaks while you're gorgeous."

"We can do it girls", Quinn said.

"This plan stinks", Santana said. "I say a few of us sneak in, bust Schue out and then sneak out again."

"But a diversion would be good", Artie cut in.

"What kind of diversion", Sam asked.

"Fire", I said and they turned to us. None of them had notice Chris and I enter with our horses. They were too engrossed in their arguments.

"Put the food storage on fire", Chris added. "That will give the soldiers something to do and since the city is made of wood everyone will run to join before it spreads."

"What are you doing here", Puck asked.

"We heard about Schue", I said and tied Emma in a stall. "Maybe you guys are completely useless but you don't deserve to lose your leader when there is a way to save him."

"And you suggest fire", Tina asked us. "Are you nuts?"

"Wow they didn't even comment on the fact that you called them useless", Chris said and I chuckled.

"I suggested fire", I told the New Directions. "Because as a country boy I know what makes people move."

"Fires, big bar brawls, fights in the streets, cattle on the loose or hysterical people usually gets guards or men moving", Chris said and grinned. "Maybe we should copy these idiots attempt to cause a ruckus in Goldhaven and let loose a bunch of cows." The New Directions glared at Rachel, Artie had told us she never ate meat and that she had let the cows loose to save them.

"No", I told Chris. "Fires are the best way."

"You say fires", Mercedes said coldly. "As in more than one."

"We need to keep the soldiers busy", Chris told her. "I suggest putting the stables, food storage and barracks on fire. That ought to keep the soldiers busy."

"We're not killing animals or people", Rachel shrieked. "Schue says-"

"Well then he's an idiot", I spat. "The soldiers won't hesitate to kill you when they see you. They know what you all look like… well maybe not this Sugar girl because she joined you in Goldhaven. But the rest of you are a danger to yourself. Especially the little princesses here."

"Excuse me", Tina said.

"Your highness everyone in the country knows what you look like", Chris told her happily. "Which is why we suggest you and Brittany play hysterical and are running around the town looking for guards to lead your back to your mother in the Capital. The queen's soldiers will fight over the honor to be the ones to bring back Sue' kidnapped daughters."

"Okay", I said and walked up to the table they were all standing around and I rolled out a scroll Chris had used his talents to get. "We got this from the town hall, it's detailed plans of the jail. While Matt, Kurt, Santana and Chris break in the rest of you cause rumpus with me."

"Who died and made you king", Quinn snapped.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Listen to the country boys yo", Artie said and everyone looked at him. "Mike and Chris know what they're talking about. They got more experiences of these kind of things than us."

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms and Rachel looked at me.

"Why are you helping us", she asked.

"Artie's our friend", I told her. "And friends don't leave friends in a tight situation. We help you and leave afterwards to find the King of Thieves. As far as I know he's been far more successful in rebelling than you lot and maybe he can actually help us."

"Yeah", Artie said. "The King knows this place better than we do dude. He'll know what happened to your brother, don't worry."

"Thanks Artie", I said and smiled. "Now listen up because we only have until tomorrow at noon and we should do it tonight, much easier to succeed."

"Let's hear it Olive-Boy", Mercedes told me and I smiled before revealing my plan to them, while Chris kept watch by the door. But even Chris' trained eyes didn't see the shape watching us from the loft _inside _of the barn where we were plotting. The shape smirked and looked satisfied. It's eyes travelled between Chris and I and sometimes the New Directions and the more it heard the more satisfied it became.

* * *

**TBC *innocent whistling***


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

We spent the few hours that remained before sunset to get our plans into action. I for example rolled a barrel with oil over the ground, that barrel I'd bought earlier and well… how was _I _to know that it was leaking as I walked from the square towards the stables that belonged to the queen's soldiers. Note the sarcasm there. Anyway as I rolled it I collided with a man that was shorter than me.

"Oh I'm sorry", I said and looked at him. He was dressed as a beggar in rags and with long shaggy hair and beard. He was dressed in a dirty coat but underneath it I saw a soldier's jacket. I had seen the one Wes had when he came back, black leather that had a very special stitching and had the queen's sigil on the chest. He pulled his rags close and looked at me.

"No problem", he grumbled. It wasn't uncommon to see former soldiers in this kind of state. So many came back damaged and crazy that no one wanted them. I felt the man eyeing me and moved my hand to my chest and gripped the silver medallion I had there. Oh right I forgot to tell you about that.

Well I told you Wes and I wrote letters when he was gone the first time right? Well we also wrote each other the second time he left and a few weeks before he stopped answering my letters he sent me two medallions of silver with a picture of some goddess on them. They weren't identical and I knew why now, it was the three sisters. The three goddesses. The goddess of loyalty, the soldier and the guardian.

I hadn't understood why he sent me two until this afternoon, just before we left for our tasks. I had watched Chris talking the tactics of getting Schue out of prison and I had felt so proud over the third Montchang brother. That had been when I realized it… Wes had intended for me to give it to Chris. Wes had written in his letter that I should wear the one of the goddess of loyalty and give the soldier to another person, I would know who. It had been Chris. Which meant Wes was wearing the medallion of the guardian goddess. I wonder why he chose those for us. I held it tight in my hand.

"Nice medallion", the old soldier grumbled. "Loya right? Goddess of loyalty?"

"Yes", I said.

"Who gave it to ya?"

"My oldest brother…"

"Eh…" the man scratched his chin. "He's tha soldiah or tha guardian?"

"Both", I mumbled. "Excuse me…"

"Oi lemme 'elp you with that", he said and picked up one end of the barrel and I picked up the other. "Where too?"

"The… stables."

"Tha queen's?"

"Yes…"

"As you wish."

He helped me carry it and I noticed the trail of oil behind us, but no one else did and as we got into the stable I thanked him for his help and he walked off after patting my shoulder. I felt at my chest again, the medallion was still there. Another thing about former soldiers, they were usually drunks or thieves. I heaved a sigh of relief and kicked in the barrel and turned to walk out. I saw two soldiers watch me across the yard and ducked my head slightly and walked in their direction.

"Hey", one of them called and I looked up. "What were you doing in the stables?"

"I was told to deliver a barrel of grease for the saddles and bridles sir", I said and looked shy.

"Okay… get a move on."

"Yes sir", I said and hurried off. My part was done, for now. We had more to do and I watched the sun. It was about to set. I had to meet up with my team.

* * *

"This is so humiliating", Quinn hissed to me as she tore her clothes in places, but made sure her royal ring and medallion was visible. Brittany was doing the same… although happier than Quinn. I had put paint on my face that made it look as if I was bruised and I all the boys in the group and mixed our clothes up. I put the medallion inside my new shirt and felt it hit my chest. I smiled at Chris and he smiled back before turning to his own team. Rachel and Tina were helping Brittany mess up her hair, while Mercedes and Sugar did the same for Quinn.

"You have been kidnapped your highness", I said calmly as I made my way over to Emma. "Do you except savage kidnappers to treat you like a little princess?"

"Of course not", she spat and then looked at me in horror as I picked up… uh hum Emma's poop and put it in a bucket.

"What are you doing", Rachel asked as I moved over to Callisto and took her poop.

"Creating credibility", I said and walked over to one big tub and poured the poop in it, it was already full of water that my sweet brother had kindly added a lot of mud and straw into.

"Do you expect me to jump into that?!" Quinn shrieked.

"Of course not your highness", I said and rolled up my sleeves and stuck my arms into the tub and mixed the dirt around. There wasn't much water so it was sticky and smelly… perfect.

"Good", Quinn said and turned away from me, not noticing how Mercedes and Sugar stepped away from her as I got some lumps of mud, horse poop and other stuff in my hands. I smirked and threw it. Quinn shrieked as it hit her leg and splattered all over her. The dress we'd gotten her was a really pretty one, _was_.

"What are you doing", she shrieked as Mercedes and Sugar laughed. I threw at her again and she jumped aside. The dirt-ball landed beside her and splattered up onto her skirt and bare feet. She shrieked again and everyone else laughed. I threw another one but she dodged again. The ball hit the pillar behind her but that only splattered her face and hair some. She shrieked and everyone laughed.

"Oh don't you laugh", I said and pointed at Finn. "Everyone on my team better get over here and get dirty."

"Are you kidding me?!" Finn yelled.

"No", I said and got another soft ball of dirt and poop in my hand. "Do it yourself or I'll throw it at you."

"You… you can't be serious", Quinn shrieked and then stared as I smeared the thing in my own face, arms and some on my clothes. The owners whined or groaned but I just rolled my eyes.

"He's right", a voice suddenly spoke up and I stared at Matt, he hadn't said a word since I saw him the first time. "After we pull this off the soldiers will be busy looking for some dirty and roughed up outlaws and not clean and proper youths from the city. Finn, Joe, Britt _and _Quinn. Do what Mike does."

"But", Quinn began.

"_Now _your highness", I cut in sharply. "Or I will pick you up and dump you into the tub, your choice."

She glared at me but walked over and started, while gagging, to make her look more like a kidnapped escaping. Brittany did it much happier, Finn and Joe looked disgusted but submitted to their fate. Chris laughed at me when Brittany threw some mud at my back and helped me spread it out. I smiled at him. He laughed even more as I dropped into a pile of straw and other stuff and rolled around. I looked like someone who had spent days and maybe even months out in the wild and the road. Chris laughed again.

"What are you laughing at you little thief", I called fondly. "I can throw it at you."

"Nu uh", Chris taunted. "We can't have the guards feel my scent."

I laughed and then realized everyone but Artie were staring at us.

"What", I asked.

"Thief?" Rachel asked.

"Not me, just Chris", I said fondly and smiled at the boy. "Don't worry he only steal from mean people."

"Or very, very rich people", Chris said happily. "And only enough to survive."

I had been sitting down to smear my boots but now flew up as Puck aimed the edge of his axe at my brother's throat.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"We don't work with criminals", Puck growled and Chris glared at him.

"No because you just had to ask for food to get it", Chris spat at him. "Try living on the street your whole life and then tell me again that being a thief if wrong!"

"What ya mean?"

"Chris and I aren't brothers by blood", I said and looked annoyed. "Sadly. My parents refused to take him in when he got orphaned at 5. I made him my brother when we left to find Wes."

"So he's not your brother", Tina asked.

"Yes he is because I say so", I said and walked up to Puck and pushed back his axe. "And if you ever threaten him again I'll cut your balls off and will force you to eat them."

"Whoa calm down dude", Artie said and wheeled over to us. He'd managed to build some kind of wheelchair to sit in while his legs healed. "Puck didn't mean it like that. They just don't know Chris."

"You knew Artie", Rachel asked aghast.

"I travelled _with _them", he answered her. "They're my friends. I know them. We can trust them guys because they want the same thing as us."

"And what is that", Finn asked and crossed his arms.

"What's right", Chris said. "We want to stop Sue from torturing the world and we want to bring our soldiers home to their families."

"Mike and Chris are exactly what we need", Artie continued. "Stop threatening them because they are more… well more men then we. We are just little boys that likes to play grownup but they are men, they've lived in the world they want to fight against… we haven't. So Puck put the axe away and use it on those guards in the prison."

"But Schue", Quinn began but I cut her off with:

"Is an idiot if he think you can win this war without killing people. What would you have done to those soldiers in Goldhaven if we didn't show up? They had already killed two of you and two of them were dead."

"That was Jacob and Floppy Hair's work!" Finn objected. "We didn't kill anyone, your horses and you two did that."

"Because we are soldiers in a war", I said and Chris nodded. "Now shut up and let's get to work… the sun is setting."

* * *

The reason I wanted to be in the same group as Quinn and Brittany is quite clear, I don't trust them, at all. Would they really just help the New Directions escape the dungeons like that? They must have some aim and I refuse to believe they are just doing it to be good… well maybe that Brittany girl but not Quinn… she is too much of a princess and too much like Sue to really be a good person.

Before we split up I had given Chris a quick hug and told him to stick to the plan no matter what. He'd nodded and left with Santana, Kurt and Matt. Matt had promised me to keep an eye on my brother to which I nodded. I liked Matt he seemed more like me and Chris than any other idiot in New Directions.

Quinn, Brittany, Joe, Finn and I were waiting for the signal by the barn. The first signal that would tell us to slowly start moving towards the town was the light from the fire Tina, Sugar and Sam would start at the stables. When the storage room was lit by Puck and Rachel we'd go into town and Quinn would start running around begging for help to save her sister from three rough kidnappers, outlaws. As she got more and more attention Artie and Mercedes would lit the barracks on fire and all hell would break loose, giving Chris and his group quite enough time to set Schue free. We didn't have to wait long because soon the sky was shining red and orange and smoke rose from the town center. We heard clocks and bells and shouts about fire and running feet, even from this distance.

"Let's go", I said and we started to walk towards the town. We got close to the wall when I noticed something… that former soldier that had helped me with the barrel was watching us from the gate in the city wall. I ignored him and helped smuggle in Quinn and Brittany. I had no idea if he recognized me but he watched us closely. Brittany dropped her shoe and Finn went back for it.

"Leave it", the former soldier said. "It makes 'er look more like an escapee than if she 'ave both…"

"Excuse me", Finn asked but I urged him on.

"Ignore him", I said. "He's just a drunk."

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to say", the man called after us and I couldn't quite shake the feeling of knowing I'd seen him before. We hurried on our steps and were soon hiding in the shadows. We heard running feet and then a WOOSH as the storage room was lit. I turned to Quinn.

"Now", I told her and she nodded and cleared her throat. Then she put up a look of disapair and horror on her face.

"Help!" she screamed and started running. "Somebody please help me!" She tripped and fell into a mud puddle and I couldn't keep my laugh back. The others glared at me and I blushed.

"Sorry", I said. "Country humor." She got up and continued running and I took off after her with Joe and Finn dragging a struggling Brittany with them.

"Help me!" Quinn shouted and I smirked. There was another WOOSH heard as the barracks was set aflame and I smiled. Now it was up to Chris and his team.

* * *

"Wow", Santana said as we watched the night sky turn red, orange and yellow in the light from the three fires. We could also hear Quinn's desperate screams. I threw a look at the door to the prison and noticed it left open because the soldiers there had rushed to the barracks to save their friends.

"Come", I said and pulled on Matt. "We must go!"

He nodded and the four of us hurried inside. All of us were dressed in black but I had the medallion Mike had given me from Wes tucked away underneath my shirt. The metal was cool against my skin but I didn't want to do this without it because it meant I had a little piece of Wes with me. We got inside the prison and I told Kurt to shut the door, nearly fully but not completely otherwise it would lock us in and we didn't want that. We were all dressed in black or dark brown clothes to easier sneak in and out. We stayed out of the light from the torches and sometimes hid as more soldiers came running to help put the fires out and we heard a man run downwards in the prison shouting something about two missing princesses.

"It's working", Kurt whispered to us. "All the soldiers are leaving to help and a lot of them seem eager to help Q and Britt!"

"Good call Thief-boy", Santana whispered to me and I smiled.

"Told you so", I whispered happily and Matt chuckled. I held my hand up and leaned out in the hallway. I heard nothing and saw nothing so I waved to the others and we snuck downwards towards the cell where the prisoners with death-penalty were situated. The cells had thick, big, oak doors with just a small window with bars in it on each door. We snuck from door to door while Kurt kept watch. I walked to the door furthest down the hallway and peaked inside. I saw a man with very greasy curly hair, it looked as if he had a bird nest on his head. I threw a pebble at Santana and she glared at me.

"What", she mouthed and I nodded at the door. She hurried over and peaked inside. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Good job Thief-boy", Santana said and whistled to Matt. I slapped her arm but she just rolled her eyes and turned to the door. "Schue!"

The man looked up at us and looked really confused.

"What are you doing here", he said as he walked up to the door.

"Saving your ass", Santana said and Matt pointed at the lock. I nodded and bent down and started to pick it. Mike had surprised me by telling me he actually knew how to do it too, but he was needed to keep an eye on Quinn and Brittany.

Like Mike I didn't trust those princesses… but unlike him… I don't trust any of these people. Why? Well it's the thief in me I guess. I mistrust most people. Mike is the only person so far I have trusted from the start. Why? Well he's Wes' brother by blood and they grew up together… and… and Wes has helped form Mike into who he is so… I mean I trust Wes more than anyone else in this world so I can trust Mike right? I mean he's cared for me since we left the village and he saved me from Puck. He's not going to leave me right?

Why would he give me the second medallion Wes sent him if he was? He even let me read the letter. Wes wrote that he had seen the three medallions in the window and they were of the three goddesses. Loya, the goddess of loyalty was for Mike, Sol the soldier was for me and Guara the guardian Wes kept for himself. He wrote in the letter that they were three sister-goddesses and that it was customary that brothers or sisters owned one each. He also wrote that Mike would know who to give it to, there was only one boy that was going to get it. He never wrote my name but I knew he meant me and so did Mike. We really are brothers.

"Hey Thief-Boy", Santana said and nudged me with her leg. I looked up at her. "Schue wants to see you."

I got up and grinned at William Schuester.

"Hi", I said and ducked again to get to work.

"Santana who is that boy", I heard Schue asked.

"A farm boy that's helped us since we met him in Goldhaven", she explained. "He has a brother too and he's helping us keeping the guards busy."

"How?"

"Eh… you don't wanna know."

"I wanna know", I grumbled as I heard an explosion above us. "It sounds as if they are tearing the place down."

* * *

Okay this was going according to plan so far. The stables had just exploded but the horses were out so Rachel won't kill me for that. But there had to have been more oil or fuel in there because what little I put in would _not _cause that big explosion and as if that wasn't enough… more fires had started at the other end of town but I had no idea why. I mean… it wasn't us because while chasing Quinn I had seen our fire-starters help with putting out the fires or keeping people back.

Quinn was right now among some soldiers, showing her jewels and was being pampered as the princess she was. Brittany was still with her three "kidnappers" and was enjoying it. Seeing the stables explode didn't worry me… but should the same thing happen in the barracks I would be worried. The barracks would collapse and block the only entrance and escape my brother and the others would have.

"Yo farm-boy", Finn said and slapped my arm as another building caught fire in the other end of town. "What the hell?!"

"It's not my doing", I said and then saw Quinn lead the soldiers towards us. "Shit what's she doing?!"

"There!" Quinn yelled and pointed at us.

"Hi Quinn", Brittany said happily.

"Run!" Joe said and Finn hoisted Brittany over his shoulder and we ran. I saw Quinn look smug and I glared at her before running. I knew I couldn't trust that bitch! We ran but the soldiers had horses. Joe fell and I stopped to help him up and we got caught up.

"Halt!" a captain yelled and I pulled my sword and beheaded him. The other soldiers backed up and Joseph pulled his double swords but looked really uncomfortable. Finn was staring at us and Brittany looked scared.

"Run idiot!" I yelled and Finn nodded before running off. "Joe you must fight now."

"S-sure", he stuttered and the soldiers attacked us. Damn. I never should have trusted Quinn.

* * *

I smirked as I opened the door.

"Welcome out sir", Santana said and smiled at Schue. "Long time no see."

Schue looked at me and then the others.

"Thank you", he said. "We must go now… but we must save Rory first."

"Who", I asked.

"A new member I met in Rubyhaven", Schue explained. "He should be in here somewhere."

"We don't have the time", I said.

"He's one of my men", Schue told me. "I never leave men behind."

"Oh so those idiots in Goldhaven we ran into was not someone you left behind?"

Schue bit his lip and we heard another explosion.

"Okay", Santana said. "Let's find Rory and then go."

I rolled my eyes but complied. Schue told us Rory was a young man, younger than me but still a pretty good fighter. He was rather tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. We looked for maybe five minutes before Kurt found him and then I had to get to work again. Rory talked to the others the entire time and he had a very bad dialect, at times I didn't understand him fully. I soon got the door open.

"Let's go", Schue said and we turned towards the staircase, only to be met by a lot of soldiers.

"Oh great", Kurt said. "We made too much noise."

"Just like she said they were", a soldier said and pulled his sword. "Remember they won't fight to kill…"

"They won't", I said and pulled my sword. "But I will."

The soldiers, they were only five, looked shocked and then I attacked. I heard Schue shout something about don't killing them but I ignored him. I managed to kill all soldiers quickly and without them feeling too much pain. I wasn't a monster. But the looks that the New Directions gave me when all soldiers were dead told me otherwise. I blushed.

"We better get out of here", I said and we hurriedly left. When we got topside we all stopped and stared. The stables were gone, the barracks were still aflame as was the storage room but the other side of town was aflame too.

"Is this your doing", Schue asked us as we hurried through the chaos unnoticed.

"Only the stables, barracks and storage here", I said as we ran through the shadows. I didn't see my brother or anyone else around so I guessed they'd managed to escape. I saw Quinn with a few soldiers though, acting hysterical. She was going to leave them after a while and find her way back to the barn where we made the rendezvous point.

"What's Quinn doing", I heard Schue ask but none of us answered him, getting to the barn was our only priority but then I froze. A man with long shaggy hair and a beard was blocking our path.

"Move", Santana said and pulled her sable and pointed at his throat. He smiled and stepped aside. I narrowed my eyes because I recognized him… but from where? We hurried on and that's when it hit me. I twirled around but the man was gone.

"Come on Chris", Kurt said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the dark. But I knew who I'd seen. I'd seen the King of Thieves and he had watched me closely… especially the medallion that was not in its hiding-place anymore. That's why he smiled… but why? I got no time to think because we heard alarm bells sound from the prison and we ran on.

* * *

We got into the barn and at ones had weapons aimed at us.

"King cobra", Santana said and the weapons were removed and the torches were lit.

"Mr. Schue!" the New Directions cheered and there were a lot of hugging. I looked around for my brother but couldn't see him. Matt noticed my worry and looked around as well, looking for Mike… and Joe. I realized Joe was missing too.

"Where's Joe", Matt asked and the others got quiet.

"And my brother", I asked and felt a bit panicked. "Where's my brother?"

"Chris", Rachel said and walked towards me slowly.

"Where is he", I asked and felt dread well up in my chest. "Where is he?!"

"He", Finn said. "He fell… him and Joe."

My heart broke then and there and I dropped my sword onto the ground. My mouth hung open and my eyes started to water.

"Chris", Schue said and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it aside. My heart was breaking… I was alone again. I could sometimes feel the fire on my face that took my first family from me and now I felt the coldness of losing Mike. I backed away slowly and I know I must've looked pale or sick or something because they all looked worried. But then it hit me. Finn was here! As was Brittany! I screamed in rage and ran at Finn and pushed him up against one of the pillars that held the roof up.

"Why are you here", I yelled at him. "Why are you here when my brother is dead?!"

"Chris calmed down", someone, I don't even know who called as hands grabbed me.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled again as I was dragged off of Finn.

"Because your brother told me and Britt to run after Quinn betrayed us and told the soldiers where to find us in the streets."

The last part made me freeze.

"What?!" I screamed. "Quinn showed them your hiding spot?!"

"Yes… why?"

I broke out of Sam and Puck's arms and ran up to Emma and Callisto and untied them.

"We have to move!" I yelled but then the doors slammed open and about fifty soldiers entered with Quinn. She was smirking.

"Take them", she said and we all threw down our weapons… but not before I threw a knife at Quinn and hit her shoulder. I was knocked down forcefully by two soldiers and knocked unconscious. My last thought was: "I'll kill that bitch for Mike."

* * *

**TBC *innocent whistling***


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

I was not happy. Joe and I were stuck in that small cell and were waiting to know what would be done to us. All I wanted to do was wring Quinn's pretty little neck. There was one other guy in our cell, a young man our age. He was _tiny. _His hair was brown and his eyes really dark and he had shaved recently because there was no stubble on his face. I was bit jealous of the other guys I knew because I just couldn't grow a beard… or even stubble. The guy watched me pace back and forth, I knew because I could feel his gaze on my back.

"Fire hazard or deserters", the guy asked suddenly.

"My brother was in the army", I spat. "Spider-head over there is a refuge…"

"Fire hazard or deserters", the guy asked again and I turned to him. He didn't meet my gaze, he just turned his gaze to look at the wall.

"Fire hazard", I said and narrowed my eyes.

"East or west?"

"East side of the town."

"You", Joe asked the guy and he smiled.

"Decoy-bird", he said and smiled at him. I felt really confused. What did he mean with decoy-bird? I sighed and sat down and looked at the door. It just felt as if I'd let Wes and Chris down, my brothers. I didn't even know if Chris made it out alright. I didn't even know if he was alive. They'd taken my sword from me, but they at least let me keep the medallion. I gripped it with my hand and held it tight. That's when Joe asked a question that had me stare.

"You're working for the King of Thieves right?"

I stared at him and then the tiny brunette. The brunette blinked a couple of times before he started to laugh almost happily. He looked at Joe.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"What", I exclaimed and hurried over to the guy and stood above him. "You really work for him?"

"Yes", the guy answered and looked up at me.

"But you're just a kid?"

"His highness has men in all ages working for him, a few girls too but the ladies usually doesn't want to join the fighting. We came to _our _capital to get new members so we can throw the bitch from Lima out! This is _our _land and not hers!"

I couldn't help but smile. This guy sounded like an angrier and more serious version of my little brother.

"So what are you doing here", I asked.

"You guys didn't answered my question", the guy said and smirked before turning to Joe. "How did you know?"

"When we entered the city to fool the guards we met a beggar", Joe explained. "I recognized him from the posters. You did too Mike, I'm sure of it."

"Actually I didn't", I said.

"But… then why did you let yourself get captured so easily?"

"I didn't… you were in the way. How you people still think that you can win this battle without killing anyone is beyond me."

"I killed one man."

"I killed 15."

"And that's why we are in the cell I guess", the other guy said and smiled. "I killed a few soldiers too. This is the death cells. Everyone that kills someone of the queen's soldiers gets sentenced to death… so." He shrugged.

"You're not worried", Joe asked looking scared and I knew he would throw up at any moment.

"No", the guy said. "I told you, I'm a decoy-bird. We are recruiting members… and we have two we really want."

"Oh", I asked and sat down beside him.

"Yes", he said and smirked. "We first came upon them in a rich town called Goldhaven."

"Really", I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes we saw them defeat some thugs and then some of the Bitch's soldiers. We've followed them ever since and really want them."

"If we get out of this alive I can promise you that I'll help arrange that."

The guy smiled and held his hand out.

"I'm Thad Clearwater", he said.

"Mike Montchang", I said and shook his hand. "Pleasure."

"Of course", Thad said and smiled softly. "So where is your little brother?"

My smile faded.

"I don't know", I said and that's when the door opened and in came William Schuester and my eyes widened in horror. If he was here then it meant…

"No", I whispered in horror.

* * *

My head was killing me. It felt as if someone had knocked my head against a stone wall. I tried to sit up but a gentle hand was put on my shoulder.

"Easy", a soft voice said and I opened my eyes slowly and groaned. "You got knocked about quite badly dude."

"Where am I", I groaned.

"At our camp", the voice said and I looked around. I was in some kind of tent with a blanket over me. It was dull inside the tent and very warm actually. Beside me sat this guy with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be a bit older than me, maybe a year, two years tops. He had a kind smile on his lips.

"I'm Trent Rivers."

"Chris Ki… I mean Montchang."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I recently got adopted into the Montchang family", I answered calmly and tried to sit up. This guy, Trent, helped me. "Where am I?"

"In our camp."

"Our?"

"We're the Warblers, the rebellion lead by the King of Thieves himself."

My eyes widened.

"How did I get here", I asked in shock.

"Well we have been keeping our eyes on you and the other guy since we came upon you in Goldhaven. We need guys like the two of you so we've been following you. His highness thinks it's a great idea."

"He was in Westerville", I said as I remembered the outlaw with the messy looks.

"He was, he followed you and Mike around."

"But how did I get here", I asked. "The last thing I remember is hearing Mike and Joe got killed and then the soldiers came and I was knocked out… and Quinn betrayed us."

"Your brother was right in not trusting her… but still he trusted her just a little and that was too much."

"So how did I get here?"

"Well we had two of our members Fred Connors and Rock Thompson dress up as soldiers and they were the ones that took you from the group of captives and brought you here."

"What about the others", I asked worriedly.

"We let the soldiers have them."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down", Trent said and put a hand on my shoulder. "We know they won't be in any danger."

"I have to help them", I said and moved the blanket aside.

"What?"

"Artie is my friend", I said and got up slowly. "I can't just leave him to rot in a cell or get executed."

"Don't worry they won't get executed", Trent said calmly. "They will be sent back to the capital to serve the Bitch again… unless they killed a soldier or something. Then they will be executed."

"But I can't let them be prisoners…"

"There's sadly nothing-"

He was cut short by a wail of grief from outside the tent. Trent looked confused and a bit scared and I knew that I was looking really confused.

"What's going on", I asked and Trent helped me to the tent opening and we looked outside. A tall young man with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in black was trying to break loose from a grip a bearded man and a young man with chocolate skin had on him. He looked utterly crushed, he was screaming something over and over again in a language I don't understand.

"John, Luke", Trent called and a young man my age with dark hair and blue eyes and a guy with chocolate skin also around my age ran up to us.

"Yeah", the chocolate guy asked.

"What's going on?" Trent asked.

"Luke and I just returned", the brunette asked and I realized the dark skinned boy must be Luke and this was John. "We didn't get the message about not letting one of us get caught…"

"What happened", Trent asked and looked at the struggling teen close to us.

"Thad got arrested for killing a soldier… so he will be executed in the morning."

"Oh no", Trent said with big eyes.

"What", I asked.

"We were planning on having one of our boys getting arrested for killing a soldier and then bust him out and get your brother out at the same time", Trent told me. "But then we heard from the soldiers and Princess Bitch that your brother was dead so we aborted the plan."

"But our group that were supposed to get captured never got the message", John told me. "So now we've also lost a brother."

I felt my heart go heavy when I realized mike was gone. I had no idea of what to do now. I was all alone again and had no idea on how to find Wes. I felt my legs go weak so I sat down on a rock nearby and buried my face in my arms. I felt a hand on my back. I didn't look up because it wasn't my brother… any of them.

"I may not know exactly how you feel", Luke said calmly. "And I know we're probably the last people you want to be around… but I really am sorry for your loss and you can stay here if you want."

I sighed.

"I don't know", I said and looked up. "Some of my friends got arrested… I wouldn't want them to die or become slaves… I need to help them."

"Kid you ain't got a chance on your own", a man with beard said.

"Then help me", I spat. "You said you wanted me in your group, more guys like me."

"Yes…"

"So help me free my friends and I'll join you."

They looked at each other and started to whisper. I felt a bit anger. They abducted me because they needed my help and won't help me in return?! Suddenly I heard a familiar call and looked around. A few men were shouting and chasing two horses, ready for the road. I smiled as the black one came running up to me and startled to nuzzle me with her nose.

"Calli!" I said and hugged her neck and she hoisted me off the rock so I tumbled down her neck and landed backwards on her back. "Now what was that good for?" Callisto just snorted and shook herself so I nearly fell off her back. I turned and noticed everyone in camp stare at me and the horses. Callisto looked at me and her look was confused.

"I don't know", I said and shrugged. I heard a small sound from Emma and turned to her… and felt a rock engulf my heart. "Emma…" She just scraped her hoof against the ground and nodded towards the way she'd come.

"We can't go back", I told her and she gave me a long look. "You heard them Emma… they said-"

She neighed loudly and cut me off. She started stomping with her feet and look really fidgety. I looked at Callisto and she gave me a _long _look.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she reared back so that I fell forward… and rolled off of her back and landed on my butt. "Ow!" Emma grabbed hold of my collar and Callisto my sleeve and they pulled me up and started to push me forward.

"Whoa", I objected. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Chris", Trent asked carefully and I noticed that we were encircled by all the members that seemed to belong to the King of Thieves.

"Yeah", I asked and Emma and Callisto stopped pushing me.

"What's up with your horses", John asked amazed.

"And you", an older man asked.

"Me", I asked. "There's nothing up with me."

"Where are you from", a blonde asked.

"I'm from a village in Lima called Soulheim", I explained. "The people there bond with all the animals in a different way than other places. They are our best friends and they are incredibly intelligent. You saw Callisto and Emma telling me what they want me to do. All animals does… I just understand them… everyone from there does. But we understand our _soulanimals_ better than any other animals. That's why I didn't understood Emma when she had a fit. Ow!" Emma had pulled on his hair.

"You mean people from your village can all do this", Trent asked amazed.

"Well… not everyone you see-"

"Only the pure of heart in Soulheim can connect with other things with pure hearts", a voice said and with gasps people step aside to let a man pass. I recognized him at once! It was the King of Thieves. He was slowly walking towards me, searching my gaze and I caught his. He grunted and turned to his men.

"Soul-connections are nothing to fear", he said. "We all do it at a few points in our lives. When we find _the _one, when we're born… and when we form friendships and brotherhoods." He turned to me and I couldn't meet his gaze this time. But I could feel it, it was warm, kind and understanding. It felt as if he knew what I was feeling himself. Which was weird, because I was sure as hell that I had never met him before.

"Which is why we're going to go back to Westerville", he said and everyone started to protest. I covered Emma's ears while Callisto just snorted at the sound. Emma was more sensitive.

"SILENCE!" the King of Thieves roared and everyone was silent. "The Head Bitch has one of our men _one _of our brothers and he is waiting for us to save him. He will _die_ if we don't fix our mistake and save him. I do not demand that any of you come with me. But I _am _going. Who's with me?"

"I am", the boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"I didn't think anything else Sebastian", the King of Thieves said calmly. "He is your boy after all. Now who else?"

No one said anything and I started to think. If I went back… maybe I could save my friends as well, maybe I could even found out what happened to Mike's body so that I could give him a proper Soulheim funeral. Emma and Callisto nudged me and I nodded.

"We are", I said and stepped forward. Every eye in the camp turned to me.

"And you are", asked a blonde guy.

"Chris Montchang", I said. "One of your _objectives_ in Westerville."

The guy blushed but the short brunette by his hand just smiled and took his hand.

"We need two more", the King of Thieves said. "We already had the plan set up. We just need members. After all we have to save a dozen people."

"What?!" some yelled.

"The New Directions have been captured also, we may have use of them."

"Yes if you need a laugh", I said and everyone turned to me. "Uhm… the New Directions are useless. They have no leader and they are under the illusion that they can win this war without killing anyone."

Everyone around them started to laugh except for the leader.

"And here we were all useless before we got to train and we all first thought that we could win this without taking lives but we know better now. We have to take lives… sacrifice a few to save thousands… hundreds of thousands even. We need any member we can get and the New Directions know Sue better than any of us do. So… who is with my? Who will help us save our brothers and sisters?"

Enough people volunteered then so that we could all put them on our horses and leave. The King of Thieves walked up to Emma and jumped up. She didn't even protest! I stared in amazement as our small army joined in around us and we headed for Westerville. The King of Thieves demanded I stay close to him… so I did. I was going to at least save my friends… when I couldn't save my brother.

* * *

Thad and I talked a lot while we waited, I was promptly ignoring Schuester because as soon as he heard why Thad, Joe and I were in the death row cell he started scolding us. Joe listened, he had no choice after all since this was his leader. But Thad and I didn't listen. We talked about our friends and family. I told him of Soulheim and he told me of his life in Westerville.

Thad had been the son of one great lord in the southern parts of the realm… but then Sue Sylvester and her armies came and slaughtered everyone in their path. Thad's parents were taken hostage but they had Thad escape with the son of one of their captains. The two of them fought their way through patrols and through gangs with robbers and outlaws. They'd gotten hurt and healed, starved and found food and not once had the lordling complained. I was shocked to hear that and thought that he most likely was sugarcoating the story… but then I took a look at him and saw the clothes he was wearing. They were torn, dirty, fixed with small pieces of fabric and there were even burn marks. He didn't look like a lord at all so I started wondering if he actually was a lord or not. He didn't act like one, but there was something in his voice that told me that he was.

"How did you come upon the King of Thieves", I asked curiously.

"Well he came upon us actually", Thad explained. "I think he was healing for something because he always covered his face. At first I thought he was a soldier because he wore, and still wears, a jacket that belonged to a soldier… or maybe he's a veteran of the Head Bitch's forces. Sebastian and I had been robbed and left to die.

But then he swung down from a tree like a squirrel. He looked around and got Sebastian first. I told him to… well begged. I begged for him to save him and he did. He got Sebastian onto his back and climbed up that tree with him, just like a squirrel and disappeared into the leaves. Then he came back and got me too… I lost consciousness after that so I don't know what happened.

I just remember waking up in Sebastian's arms a few days later and found that we were on a wooden platform, with the King of Thieves and a few other young men and a man around him. He was telling them about a plan… And on that road it is. We started as his patients and then became his soldiers and then friends. Sebastian and I are going to stay with him through thick and thin. He would do the same for us."

"Is that why you know he'll come back for you?"

"Yes. He and Sebastian. Sebastian has made it his life's mission to keep me close to him."

I smiled.

"You love him", I said and judged by the blush on his cheeks I knew I was most likely right.

"Yes", he mumbled shyly. "I love him and he loves me. When we've won the war we are going to get married and find a little house somewhere to stay in. My parents can give their lands and castle to someone else because I don't want it if I can't have Sebastian."

I smiled happily.

"The road to happiness is long", Joe cut in.

"True", I said. "And this one goes through lines and lines of soldiers."

"I can kill those who try to stop us", Thad said happily. "No worries, everyone who tries to stop us from saving the world will sadly have to get cut down."

"You can't just kill people", Schue objected.

"Why not", I asked. "They'd do the same to us!"

"Yes which is why we need to show them that we are better, we can win without taking a life."

"You are so damn stupid", I said.

"Yes he is an idiot", Thad agreed. "Schuester do you really think you can talk a soldier, that gets paid and ordered, to kill you to just not do it because it is the nicer thing to do? People think with their stomachs these days. The soldiers need the gold to get food. If a soldier dies his family get a big amount of money, they'd last for years on that. If the soldier get executed for disobeying orders… the family loses everything. And I know they get to a happier place than this world when they die. Sol takes them to her halls and they can feast, dance and just have fun for an eternity."

I smiled.

"Loya gives them to her", I said and Thad grinned at me. "Loya see that they are good and loyal soldiers to their captains and let them pass to Sol's halls."

"Guara keeps watch over their families when they are gone", Thad continued. "She keeps watch over us all. There is a prayer that goes out to Guarda… it goes…" He thought for a bit and then Mike smiled because he saw Thad write things in the air with his hand.

"I don't remember", he then said. That's when the door opened.

"It is time", the soldier that came inside said and we all got up. Our hands got tied together and we were lead out of the cell, down dark hallways and were soon met by a bright light. We heard angry shouts and food got thrown at us. What's wrong with people? Why do they always treat people that are being hanged in this way. I saw the gallows and swallowed in fright. I looked at Thad and saw that he looked nervous too. I wondered why. He'd been so confident in the cell. Maybe he noticed that his friends had not come… maybe something happened and they wouldn't come.

* * *

We were standing on the gallows as the Queen's soldiers let their commander go on and on about how bad and evil we were and the crowd yelled. They'd stopped throwing things at us and it hit me… they never threw at us at all. They were throwing at the soldiers. We were forced to stand on the gallows and I looked out over the sea of people. I saw the New Directions stand watching us on a platform with Quinn in front. She was smirking and the New Directions looked devastated. But for who? Joe? Schue? Thad? Me? I swallowed. Id' be with Sol soon I hoped. I felt my medallion rest against my skin. Loya was with me. The commander kept talking and then finished and the soldiers cheered… and the crowd cursed the man.

"Let them free", a woman shouted.

"Heroes!" someone shouted.

"Long live the King of Thieves!" shouted someone else.

"Loya and Sol be praised!"

"Guarda keep watch!"

"Save them!"

"Free them!"

"Watch over them!"

"Help them!"

"Spare them!"

The commander turned to us.

"Do you got any last words", he asked and Thad turned to him.

"Just a prayer", he spat and said loud enough for everyone to hear:

**In our darkest hour**  
**In my deepest despair**  
**Will you still care?**  
**Will you be there?**  
**In my trials**  
**And my tribulations**  
**Through our doubts**  
**And frustrations**  
**In my violence**  
**In my turbulence**  
**Through my fear**  
**And my confessions**  
**In my anguish and my pain**  
**Through my joy and my sorrow**  
**In the promise of another tomorrow**  
**I'll never let you part**  
**For you're always in my heart**

It was the prayer for the three godesses and halfway through the people had read with him. Thad's voice had been a bit shaky and I knew it then. He had realized that no one was coming. I sighed and looked at the New Directions again and my heart got a little lighter. Chris wasn't there! He wasn't here either so he must've gotten away! I smiled in spite of myself. Joe said some prayer too, to some god from the capital and the crowd didn't read along with him. Schue didn't say a word and then it was my turn. I looked at Thad and smiled at him. He smiled back a bit sadly.

"We are going with Loya to meet Sol", I said. "Guara will watch over you all for us. Long live the King of Thieves!"

"Long live the King of Thieves!", Thad shouted.

"Long live the King of Thieves!", the crowd cheered and the commander turned to the hangman.

"Do it", he yelled and the man grabbed the lever. I closed my eyes and he pulled.

* * *

**TBC *hides***


	9. Chapter 8

Part 8

I heard a thud and then galloping horses. I opened my eyes and saw that an arrow was imbedded in the mechanism that connected the lever to the hatches we were standing on.

"Let them go", a voice said sharply and I looked up and saw a guy with brown hair, green eyes and a furious look on his face. "On order from the King of Thieves!"

"Sebastian", I heard Thad say and the people started to move, they ran to the side as 20 horses suddenly broke through them. Thad smirked and rammed his elbow into the guard that was holding him. Thad jumped up, got the line of his noose around the guy's throat and pressed him down, squeezing.

"Hey!" another guard shouted and ran at Thad. I jumped and grabbed hold of the rope to my noose and swung forward, hooking my leg around said guards neck and broke it. The audience from the windows cheered for me and Thad. Thad grinned at me as the riders split up, some of them were coming our way while the others headed for the New Directions. I smirked and climbed onto the top of the gallows and just sat there.

"Thad", I called and he looked up, the soldier he strangled now lying limp at his feet. "A knife!"

Thad got the knife the guard had in his belt and threw it to me. I first freed myself and then Thad, before jumping to the opposite side of the gallows to free Schue and Joe.

"Are you a squirrel or something", someone yelled and I smirked and dropped down onto this someone, a guard. He must've broken both his legs, but I didn't care.

"No just a fighter", I said and smirked before jumping off of him.

"Mike", I heard a familiar voice call my name and turned around and grinned like an idiot. Chris was on Calliston, stabbing soldiers that tried to get to him and Emma was with him. I ran to the edge and jumped onto a horseback and then to another, onto carts and other stuff until I reached them. Emma had all my equipment tied to her and I got my bow out and started firing arrows. I saw the guy, Sebastian, head to Thad and help him onto the horse. I looked around in the madness and saw that Thad's friends were getting the New Directions onto horses, Joe and Schue too. The soldiers kept coming and archers started firing arrows at us.

"Pull back", a voice boomed over the chaos and we all started to leave. We rode our horses down the streets, to cheers from the people. I just followed Chris as he rode on. I was smiling like an idiot as we did. Suddenly the lead split up into five groups.

"Follow someone", Thad yelled to me and Chris as he and Sebastian took off to the right. I followed Chris' lead, having no idea of where we were going, but really didn't care about that. As long as we got away from the soldiers I was happy.

* * *

We didn't stop riding for quite some time and when we stopped we were in a big glade with tents and shelters all around. There were men and women all around too, doing various stuff. I realized that the man that had shouted 'pull back' really wasn't a man, he was a big woman. She jumped off of her horse and I did the same… only to get jumped onto by Chris. He'd thrown his arms around my neck and had buried his face in my shoulder. He was crying, I could feel it since his body shook with each sob. I held him tight and felt my own tears spill. I was so sure that I had lost my little brother and now, here he was.

"I thought you were dead", Chris sobbed into my shoulder. "They said you were dead."

"I was told the same", I told him and let my tears roll down my cheeks as I hugged him. "Schue told me you got hit in the head pretty hard and then dragged away from them towards a pit with dead bodies…"

"It was the Warblers, they saved me. Mike the King of Thieves was in the city." He looked at me eagerly. "He was looking for you and me! He wants us to join him. They need guys like us. They've been watching us since Goldhaven."

"I know", I told him and held him tight. "Thad told me."

"The short brunette?"

"Yeah."

"So this is your brother then", a voice asked and I turned and saw two young men come towards us with big grins on their faces. Chris grinned back at them.

"Yeah", he said. "Mike this is some of my new friendish people."

"Hopefully friends soon", the dark-skinned boy said.

"That's Luke and the other one is John. They are Warblers, working for the King of Thieves."

"Is that really his name or does he have another one", I asked and looked at the Warblers.

"He has a real name of course", John said happily. "We just don't know it." We heard more horses come and soon we were surrounded by people we knew and didn't. I saw the New Directions hug Joe and their leader and each other. Brittany was there too and I stalked towards them.

"Mike", Chris called after me. The New Directions looked at me and smiled.

"Hi dude", Puck said.

"What the fuck is she doing here", I yelled and pointed at Brittany.

"She wanted to come", Artie told me.

"Her sister nearly got us all killed! She betrayed us and left Joe and I for dead on the street! She wanted us all dead!"

"Quinn did", Brittany mumbled. "I didn't."

"You're her sister! Where one goes the other usually follow."

"Mike stop", Chris said grabbing my arm. "They're not worth it."

"Chris they're the reason we nearly got executed!"

"Yes but they're not worth your anger", he told me. "It would mean you care about what they do or think and I know we don't. Because otherwise we wouldn't have killed those soldiers that tried to kill us."

I just glared at the New Directions and then growled before letting Chris pull me away from them and back over to Luke and John, who'd been joined by a brunette with green eyes and a kind face. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi", he said and held his hand out. "I'm Trent."

"Mike", I said and shook his hand.

"Your little brother missed you a lot", Trent said and I pulled Chris close to my side again.

"I know", I said. "I missed him too."

"You know I thought you were dead", Chris told me and I nodded.

"I thought the same about you", I said and then we heard a horse coming towards us and I looked up and once again saw that beggar that had helped me with the barrel. But now… on top of that horse and dressed in light leather armor, with the army jacket over it, sword at his side, bow on his back, knife-belt across his chest and iron trimmed gloves he looked a warrior.

His eyes were like two pieces of coal, but that kept a fire hidden that could blaze like a thousand fires. His long hair and beard still made him look haggard but there was something majestic over him… and something familiar. He looked at me and Chris and then at all his men that were looking at him. He pulled his sword and pointed at me with it.

"This is the two", he called as he let his horse trot around us almost lazily. He was a beauty. A black stallion with long black wavy main and tail, his hooves also had long hair covering them. "We've been keeping our eyes on them since Goldhaven where they saved the lives of the lot over there… and defeated them." He pointed at the New Directions with his sword. "They also, single handedly rescued a doomed and injured man and brought him to Westerville by using their wits, cunning and courage. They have street smarts, they know how to survive on what nature gives, they know to fight for what's right and are willing to kill if it means to save innocent lives, even thieve to survive."

"Just like us!" A man roared.

"Just like us", the King of Thieves echoed. "We are the Warblers. We are the resistance. We are the candle. We are the ones that will stop Sue Sylvester's reign of terror. And now I have one question…" He stopped his horse in front of me and Chris.

"Will you two join us and become Warblers and warriors for the King of Thieves?" he asked. I didn't really know what to say. I was a bit overwhelmed.

"I will", Chris spoke up from beside me and I looked at him. "The King of Thieves can make a change and I believe a change must be made… I'll join."

"As will I", I said and Chris beamed at me. "I want to fight to stop Sue. I want to fight for my brothers. Sue took ours from us and we want to find him. He went missing in Westerville and we intend to find him, come hell or high water."

"He might be dead", a man said.

"Then I want to know if he is because I don't know", I spat. "I want to see his grave or his corpse because I can still feel him."

The King of Thieves laughed.

"Bonds of brothers are extremely strong", he said. "Come, dine with me this evening. New Directions, join us."

* * *

We ate underneath the setting sun and it was just simple bread and soup but it felt as a real feast because I had not eaten anything since Chris, Artie and I got to Westerville. I sat to the left of the King of Thieves and Schue sat to his right. Chris was in deep discussion with John and Luke. I chuckled as the three kept telling each other wild stories of their childhoods. They hit it off right away and I was glad, Chris had no friends in our village, I barley had either. So to see him actually make friends made me so happy I could cry.

Schue was trying to debate with the King of Thieves about the killing. The man just laughed at him and I had to chuckle as well. Schue really was what we called Capital-Cuckoo. He really thought he could talk people out of fighting and win this war by just protesting against the queen. He thought he could rally enough members that were willing to not kill and then stop Sue that way. The King of Thieves just laughed at him and I felt something pull at my heart because I recognized the laughter, but it felt far off as if it was just a dream.

"Dude", Puck suddenly said and my new leader looked at him.

"What", he asked.

"How old are you?" Puck asked. "You look a grown man but you sound like a young one."

Everyone around us laughed and I felt confused. What was so funny.

"The King of Thieves have many a face", Thad said happily from where Sebastian was keeping him perched on his lap. "Sometimes he's old, sometimes he's young, sometimes he's a woman, sometimes he's a son, sometimes he's a cripple or a warrior with grace one never knows because he does not have one face."

"Okay mister poet that will be quite enough of that", a happy voice said as a short young man with hazel eyes and curly hair joined us.

"You're just jealous Blaine Anderson", Thad said happily.

"Shut up Clearwater…" Blaine grumbled and Thad stuck his tongue out at him.

"Blaine", the King of Thieves greeted. "I see you've returned. Did the raid go well?"

"Perfect your Highness", Blaine said happily. "No trouble at all! Now who are all these people?"

My leader started to introduce people and he gestured for the New Directions I saw something. On the left sleeve of his soldier jacket was almost invisible stitching. You wouldn't see it if you didn't look really close and my heart froze.

"Where did you get that jacket", I asked him. He looked at me.

"The one asking odd questions is Mike", he just said to Blaine and then smirked at me. "I took it from a dead soldier. Nicked it as he lay bleeding to death. A shame really, he had such a pretty face. I came upon him and noticed this very fine leather jacket and well… he would never need it so why shouldn't I, a cold and lonely person in desperate need of some warmth take it? He was dying anyway so I slit his throat and took it. He won't miss it."

Every Warbler roared with laughter. But I felt rage build up in me and I narrowed my eyes at him. Why you ask? Because I _knew _that jacket and more… I knew who _owned_ it. That secret stitching was of an eagle, a dragon and a horse.

"So I will always know that it is mine", Wes had told me when I asked why he made that stitching. It was against the rules to change the uniform but Wes didn't care. It was his jacket and he wanted to be able to tell it apart from other soldier's. I remembered the day he left, the jacket had been the last thing he put on and ruffled my hair fondly. I'd watched that left sleeve and had asked about the stitching again. And he had told me:

"That you will always know it's me you're talking to when you meet some stray, grey soldier Mikey."

"So you just slit his throat", I heard someone ask the man beside me.

"Yeah", the King of Thieves said smugly. "Didn't even fight me the little shit."

I snapped at that, rage built up in me and with a furious roar I flew at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I started to punch him and everyone around us came afoot at once. I got hoisted off of the man and he got up gracefully.

"Mike", Chris asked in shock and horror somewhere behind me. "What are you doing?!"

"Out of my way!" I yelled at the Warblers around me. "Get out of my way I'm gonna kill him!"

"Mike no!" Chris said. "You can't!"

"Let go!"

"Mike!"

"Enough", the King of Thieves barked. "Fred, Rock bring Mike to my tent, John, Luke… bring Chris as well."

"Let go of me you jerks", I yelled as I was pushed and dragged through the camp. Chris did as well. Everywhere people watched us in confusion or shock. No one that hadn't been around that fire knew why all of a sudden Chris and I were being dragged and handled like crooks or traitors.

* * *

We were lead to a small tent and the King of Thieves walked inside and we were pushed in with him.

"Leave us", he barked and the Warblers stared at him.

"Your Highness are you sure", the one I guessed was Rock asked.

"Yes, I want some time alone with these two."

Reluctantly the four left me and Chris alone with their leader and the only thing from stopping me attacking the man again was Chris standing between us.

"Now why did you attack me", the man asked me.

"Because", I growled. "That jacket."

"What about it?"

"It belongs to my brother!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And you know this how", he asked.

"On your left sleeve", I told him. "There are stitches there you can barely see unless you look closely. It is of an eagle, a dragon and a horse."

The man looked at the sleeve.

"My brother added those stitches so that he would always know that jacket was his", I spat. "Only he has them and you killed him!"

Chris stared from me to the man and then back again.

"I didn't", the King of Thieves said.

"You did!" I yelled. "You told me so yourself! You slit his throat and took the jacket!"

"The guy stole it from me first."

"He did not!" I yelled angrily. "It was my brother's jacket!"

"Mike I _am _your brother."

At those words I froze.

"What?" I asked and felt Chris grab my hand. The King of Thieves reached up to his face and tore off his beard, hair, eyebrows… and nose. It was just a mask. He threw it aside and underneath the haggard face I saw a soft, familiar, a tad older though, face… Wes' face. I felt my knees go weak and I felt Chris hang onto me in pure shock. I could not believe my eyes… for so long… for so long he had been gone, for so long I had been looking, for so long I had been missing him and now… there he was. Standing right in front of me. I let my gaze travel over his face and his body. I recognized his face and then I saw it… the third medallion. Guarda's medallion. It hung around his neck. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi", was all he could say and my feet moved before my brain registered it. Chris moved with me and suddenly we were there… in his arms. He was hugging us tightly and I let the tears flow, I didn't even try to fight them and I felt his tears as well. He moved a hand to my hair and tangled it there while he gripped Chris' tunic tightly, desperate to get him closer to himself. Chris and I did the same to him. I had finally found him… I had finally found my brother again.

* * *

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 9

Part 9

I have no idea on how long we just stood there holding each other. But it didn't matter I had finally been united with my older brother and I would never let him go again. Chris was there too and that made me even happier. Today I had been reunited with two brothers instead of one like I had always dreamed. There was a call from outside and I felt sad as Wes moved back.

"Come in", he called and into the tent came that Blaine guy. He stared at the three of us, his mouth hanging open. My older brother rolled his eyes.

"What is it Blaine", he asked.

"You are not wearing the mask anymore", he said.

"So clever of you to point that out mister obvious", Wes said with a fond smile. "Now what is it?"

"Everyone is eager to know what will happen to the guy that attacked you. Will he be thrown out? Whipped? Punched? Lose a finger?"

I felt my brother straighten up.

"Is this what people want", he asked and Blaine nodded. "Then I'll set them straight. Chris, Mike with me." He stalked out of the tent and Chris and I followed. Blaine scrambled after us as well and I saw him grab Chris' arm, but Wes sent him a glare and Blaine let go and hurried to join the mass of people in front of us. I noticed the New Directions look confused. From the distance I could just make out Thad say:

"The King of Thieves does not have one face."

Wes stepped onto a stone so that everyone could see him and he could see everyone.

"Mike will not be punished for his actions", he said in a tone of voice that left no room for arguing. "There was a misunderstanding going on. The jacket I wear I stole from a soldier, _another _soldier that had stolen it from me before. You all know where I came from, yes I was a soldier for Sue but I deserted her. The reason rage built up in Mike is because the jacket he saw was the same as his older brother owns. Me."

A lot of murmurs spread and Wes held a hand up and everyone became quiet.

"We got new members today", he said. "And two of them… are my brothers. Chris, Mike and I are brothers by blood and I will not stand for any mistreating of them because Mike misunderstood me. I never punish for misunderstandings, proved misunderstandings, you all know this. So this is not some unfair thing. If I catch anyone talking bad about my blood relatives I will not be as merciful. Have I made myself clear?"

Murmurs were heard.

"I said", Wes growled. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes your Highness!" the group roared and Wes rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _not _call me that!" he snapped and the camp started to chuckle. Wes smiled and turned to us.

"Come", he said. "Let's go rejoin the others."

* * *

We walked back to the campfire but this time Wes sat between Chris and I and we sat so close to him our shoulders were touching.

"Yo Goldhaven psycho", Santana called to us and I looked up.

"Are you talking to me or Chris", I asked.

"Anyone, but you answered so let's say you", she said and smirked at me.

"What do you want Santana", I asked.

"Your brother is hawt", she said and sent a flirty look at my older brother he just snorted.

"Thanks girl", he said. "But I do not lay with children."

"Oh excuse me", she said. "Did you just call me a child?"

"You are", my brother said. "Everyone in your company save Joe are children. You are naïve to the world. You will only be a grownup when you learn the cold truth of war. You cannot win a war against pure evil without killing. Sad but true. I have tried and look where it got me. Believed dead by my family and former comrades, living like a thief in the night, fighting in a battle that really isn't mine but has become so over the years. I have not been a child since I was 12. By the age of 15 I laid dying in my own blood, but by the mercy of some goddess or god I survived and I intend to stop other children from having that experience. But sadly it means that I must kill to stop the killing."

"Then that only makes you a hypocrite", Schue said.

"Sadly a little bit yes", Wes said calmly and but he still looked proud and I felt immense pride build up in me as well. "But unlike you and your naïve bunch of rebels Schue _I _and _my _rebels know what must be done to succeed."

"We do too", Rachel objected. "Any conflict can be sorted by talking it through and-"

"You talk a lot of crap hobbit", Santana said.

"Oi don't use hobbits as insults", Blaine said and clearly looked upset.

"Why not", Santana asked. "It's not as if they exist."

"And you know this how", my brother asked her and I felt myself staring at him.

"Excuse me", Santana asked.

"How do you know they don't exist?" Wes asked calmly.

"No one has ever seen one so that must mean they don't exist."

"Have you ever seen your brain?"

"No…"

"Then it clearly can't exist."

"Oooooh", the guys in the ND and Chris and I said. Santana stared at my brother but he ignored her.

"Fact is there are lots of people in this world that look like us but are far more than us", he said.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"There are other beings out there", Wes told me. "Elves, dwarves, hobbits, mermaids, dryads, naiads, gods, goddesses, witches, wizards… you name it and it's there."

"Have you ever seen an elf", Rory asked curiously and my brother smiled.

"I think so", he said.

"What", I asked.

"For you to understand", he told me. "I need you to know what happened that year I disappeared."

I turned to him full and noticed Chris do the same. A lot of people actually gathered around, because we were about to get the story about how the King of Thieves came to be.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness but I want Wes' story to be its own chapter/chapters.**


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10

_Three Years Ago_

I sat down by the fire with a heavy sigh. My body hurt everywhere. If you asked me what hurts I would tell you to ask me what _doesn't_ hurt, because that was far easier to tell.

We had been fighting all day and had won. Now our prison cages and carts were full… again. I rolled my shoulders to try to ease them a bit. I was still dressed in armor… if you can call it that. It was a chainmail that covered the whole upper body, with a metal plate over the left shoulder and over the heart, the metal plate had a "sleeve" attached to it that went down to the left wrist. The right arm only had a metal "sleeve" protecting it from the elbow down and on our legs us young soldiers wore metal shields from the knee down. We wore thick leather pants and boots and over the chainmail the soldier's jacket, a thick black leather jacket. We had no helmets but the chainmail had a "hood" that you could pull up to get some protection.

The queen's "real" soldiers were in full body armor because they were worth more. I don't remember the names of the boys I was sitting with, I tried not to because they angered me. They were _enjoying_ this because none of them had seen their friends die or had gotten hurt.

"Today was fantastic", an archer said happily. "Did you see those cowards run? This country will be ours soon."

"But do we have the right to take it", I asked.

"Don't be such a bore Wes", the archer said. "This is fun."

"Fun", I asked. "War is not fun kid. It's blood and death and gore and pain and screams and losses and stealing and bruises and wounds and longing and sorrow. There's nothing _fun_ about war."

"What got your tail in a knot", a swordsman asked.

"Unlike you idiots I'm not a capital city brat", I spat. "I was 15 when I was forced to join the army. You chose to do it when you were all 17."

"You are 17", a crossbow-man said.

"Now."

"Oh please stop raining on our parade", said a spearman.

"No", I said and glared at him. "Because none of you know what it is really about to be in a war. None of you are ever in the worst fray, because our commander does not trust you. The archers and crossbow-men hangs back, they are never in the middle of it, the spearmen neither, the few of you that are swordsmen are held back to defend the archers. But I'm not. I'm _out _there.

The evidence is clear if you just look at us. Your armors and shields are shining, your sword barely used. I am covered in mud and _blood_. This stuff is not some dirt it's blood. It's been in other people because none of it is mine. The only blood visible on my body that belongs to me are the blood you see on my cheek where I got a cut. My gloves has covered my hands but they are dripping of blood from men I have killed."

"Oh please", a horseman said. "Soon you'll tell us you were there when Vocal Adrenaline was taken down."

"He was", a voice said behind me and I smiled slightly. It was David Martinez. The only man in this crappy army that shares my sentiments against the war… well that dare to speak their mind. We are few and he and I are the only ones in this platoon. He was our commander.

"He was", someone asked.

"Wes was forced to join the army at the age of 13", David went on. "This is his second tour. He was there when we took down Vocal Adrenaline, he even killed one of their leaders, what was his name again?"

"Dustin Goolsby", I answered coldly. "The only man I actually enjoyed running my sword through."

"Why?" someone asked.

"Because he told me that he had betrayed the VA to the queen so that he could get close to her, kill her, rule himself and wipe out every village in Akron down to the smallest cottage in the woods so that he could repopulate the land with the perfect race… then he would go to the next land and do the same. No chocolate men, no yellow bandits, no tannish fuckers he told me, life would be amazing he said… so I killed him."

"He would've killed everyone that was not white?" someone asked.

"Yes", I said. "So I killed him."

"That story makes me eager to join the next fray", a swordsman said happily.

"No it won't", I growled and got up and looked around at the boys around the fire. "Because when you hear the screams, when you smell the blood and stench of death, when you see your friends being cut down and mutilated in the worst ways possible, when you lie wounded, cold and dying in your own blood… you will not enjoy it. You'd wish you had run, that you fled. You would wish that you were dead."

"And how do you know this", an archer spat.

"Because it's happened to me", I spat back.

"Wes nearly died last time", David said calmly. He was in full armor, except for not having his helmet. "A miracle saved him."

"It wasn't a miracle", I growled and turned from them. "It was my will to return home to my brothers." With that I stalked off. I was in no mood of talking to this spoilt capital city brats. They had no idea what it was like outside of that damn city. I walked up to my girl and patted her neck. She gave me a long look that I knew was trying to be comforting.

"I know girl", I told her and gave her neck a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I know Callisto." Callisto was a black Friesian mere and had been the most beautiful horse back home. I know that old Peg had his own mere that he named after her for some reason, and I also knew that she, let's call her Callie, was "in love" with my younger brother Chris.

But my Callisto was my only true friend out here. The young men from my old platoon where all dead or in another platoon. She was the only one that had seen me through the last tour I did. David Martinez had been there too but still… I did not have the same bond with him as I did with my Callisto. She nudged me a little with her soft nose and I looked up at her. Her eyes were telling me that everything was going to turn out alright. I doubted it of course but I could at least let her think I did.

"It will be fine girl", I told her and patted her muzzle softly and lovingly. "We will win this war and then head home to Mike, Emma, Chris, mom and dad. They will be proud of us and happy to see us. Oh how I miss them."

I leaned against her side and looked up at the starry sky. I started fingering my medallion, Guarda the guardian goddess. We had been through a small town north from Westerville and I had walked past a merchant woman selling medallions and other religious stuff, from all religions. There were the gods that used to belong to the elves, the guardians that the dwarves and hobbits were said to worship, all the gods of man, the dryads', the naiads' and so on. Every god or goddess ever thought of. It had caught my eyes.

I have never been a religious person but the three medallions of the three sisters that the people in Westerville believed in just… spoke to me. So I bought the medallions and even got a story about the sisters. We learned it in school but it was wonderful to hear it from someone that really worshipped them. I had bought the three of them and the woman had asked me who the other two were for I told her it was for my little brothers. She had smiled at me and said:

'Three sisters for three brothers, Guarda is the oldest guarding her younger sisters, Loya is the middle one loyal to the end, always being there for her sisters and Sol the youngest one, the soldier that always fight for her sisters.'

I had realized it suited our lives perfectly so I sent Mike the other two medallions and kept Guarda for myself. I was sure Mike wouldn't know who to give the second one to, but he would figure it out. I knew he would. I was awoken from my musing when the screams started. I hurried around Callisto and saw the tents getting put on fire, by arrows from the trees. It was the soldiers from Westerville. I smirked. Finally. Someone with the sense and feeling of honor to try and stop us.

"Wes", I heard someone call my name and saw David Martinez. He was running towards me and Callisto.

"David what's going on", I asked.

"It's not Westerville soldiers Wes, it's robbers", David told me.

"What?!" I looked at the fire where I had been sitting and saw the boys being overrun by bandits.

"We have to help", David said. I nodded and swung onto Callisto.

"Let's", I said and David jumped onto his own horse. We rode towards the cowardly bandits and started to cutting them down with our swords. I felt my already bloody armor and face get even more blood on them as I killed robbers to left and right. I saw a lot of our own soldiers being dead on the ground and felt anger rise. They were so naïve and now they died without knowing anything about the world. That made me really angry. But I was also fatigued from all our battles so I didn't notice the arrow until it hit my shoulder. I screamed in pain and Callisto screamed too because she could feel it as well. I hit the ground and gasped as I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Wes!" I heard David shout and I looked up and saw a man stand above me with a spear, aiming it at my heart. "No!"

But the spear didn't hit me, Callisto kicked the man and he flew far away from me, with his skull cracked… dead. I got up as soon as I got my breathe back. Callisto helped me and when I got up I broke off the arrow so that I could fight. But I couldn't hold a shield since it was in the left shoulder that got hit. I couldn't even get up on Callisto but she protected me as good as she could. We were surrounded but she still protected me and I could hold them off. I heard a horn, one of ours. Calling out for help to other platoons nearby and I felt hope. But then… Pain. I felt pain that forced me to my knees and I heard Callisto scream. I turned my head and saw her… and my heart broke.

"NO!" I screamed. Callisto was lying on the groun, a spear stuck to her side, multiple arrows and a big cut on her neck. "CALLISTO!" I flung myself at her and looked into her big dark eyes.

"No, no, no, no girl don't leave me", I told her and she looked at me. My heart was aching. I've never felt such pain… or grief. The look she gave me was crystal clear. She loved me and wanted me to flee. But I couldn't. I just couldn't leave her here!

"Wesley!" I heard David yell. I cried and rested my forehead to Callisto's muzzle. She had always been with me, we were always together. She had pulled me home. She protected me. Cheered me up. Carried me when I was tired. Soothed my fears and worry. Comforted me when I was sad… and now she was gone. I got up with a furious and grieving roar and ran my sword through the throat of a man, pulled it loose and swung at everyone around me. But I know it was only a matter of seconds before I was overtaken. But if I went down, I would take as many as this bastards with me as I could, because of my Callisto, my soul-friend, _my_ soul.

I knew David was somewhere in the fray, I heard the thundering of horse hooves. I knew it was our soldiers coming to help us. But I didn't care. All I cared about was killing the asses that killed my horse. I ran my sword through the face of a man… and then fell as a sword hit my stomach and something hit my face and then I didn't get up again.

* * *

I heard voices above me. I opened my eyes and saw shining shapes above me. They spoke in a language I do not understand. I felt cool hands against my clammy and hot skin.

"Lasto beth nîn", a voice said. "Tolo dan na ngalad."

I had no idea what that meant but it felt soothing and I felt my eyes drifting close.

"Lasto beth nîn", a voice said, this time more forceful. "Tolo dan na ngalad."

I felt my eyes flying open but I could still not make out who was above me.

"Do you understand me", a voice that sounded too amazing to be human said. I nodded.

"You are gravely wounded", the voice said. "We do not help your kind anymore, but you are different. We saw your sorrow over your horse and we know you have a soul-bond. We will save you."

"Callisto", I croaked out.

"Gone, but we gave her a true resting place. Now sleep. When you wake you will be alone but strong and ready for life once again. Your army has gone, you are on your own. Go with the grace of Mother Nature."

After that I blacked out again, but I knew then who it was that had saved me. It was the elves, the only people in our world that never show themselves because they are afraid to get slaughtered. Everyone think they are evil but I doubt that now. Why else would they save me?

* * *

Next time I woke up I felt much better, much stronger. I sat up and looked around. I was on a wooden platform in a forest somewhere. Beside me was a backpack, some rope, my weapons, my armor and a letter. I opened it up and read through it. The elves told me they found me in a brook in the forest near our campsite. Someone had stolen my soldier's jacket but the rest were left.

I had no idea of what they did to Callisto but in the letter they wrote that her soul was galloping free over the meadows belonging to Mother Nature and somehow that was very comforting. I realized that my platoon most likely thought that I was dead and must've informed my family the same.

I got up, it was hard because my entire body was stiff and it was hard to get up. I had to lean against the tree. It hit me when I leaned against the tree… I could not return home. I was "free" from the army but could still not return home. If I went home I would be named a deserter and then get executed, my family would be dishonored and I have no idea what Sue would do to them. I couldn't have that. As a soldier I always bottled up my feelings but now, for a very long time I let them flow.

I sank down again and pulled my knees up. I hugged them and cried. I cried for my family, Callisto, my friends that had died in the war, the unfairness of it all, my exile… That's when I heard it. Voices. I listened and heard two young women talk.

They were talking about how horrible it was that Westerville would soon be taken, that their lovers and brothers and friends were being taken and they also said something that warmed my heart. They said that they felt sorry for our young soldiers that were forced to do this mad woman's bidding. We had no choice but to follow orders when it was clear most of us didn't want to kill the people of Westerville. One of the girls said that if she found a wounded Lima-soldier she would nurse him back to health and make sure he got sent back home. Because no one deserved to be slain in a battle that wasn't theirs.

It was Sue's battle and she should fight it… and she should not rule because a leader is not supposed to be cold and uncaring and evil. If someone could assassinate her everything would be amazing. With her gone, off the throne… the war would be over and every child could go home. That was when I made the decision. I could never return home… unless Sue was overthrown and Guarda be blessed _I_ would be the one to do it.

* * *

**TBC Wes' story is not over yet. And big hugs to those who know were two certain lines come from ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Part 11

The next couple of weeks I learned what it meant to live in this forest. I got to know every secret path, every brook, every lake and every cave. All so that I could survive while I figured out a plan. I was not the only one living in the forest. It was full outlaws, robbers, exiles and young men hiding from the army. I hid my face, always. I hid my fave so that no one would recognize me. I was still angry over someone steeling my soldier's jacket because it was mine and in it I had something… well on it. I had embroidered a certain pattern but it was not with thread, it was Callisto's mane. I was going to get the jacket back, but to do that there was only one way I could go. When telling you this I'm at the top of a tree and right now I am watching Westerville Capital. The city is burning still since Sue's last attack. The city had fallen but the country was still fighting. I had to go into town and so I did.

* * *

Westerville paid me no heed as I walked into town. A dirty guy with beard and shaggy hair… I could've been just any old traveler or drunk. But the hair was not mine, nor the beard… it was pelt from a black bear I killed. After the elves did their healing powers my hair stopped growing as well as my beard. If I chopped off my hair it would look like it did before I did it… the next morning. So to disguise myself I used wigs and fake beards. As I walked down the streets I noticed the queen's soldiers everywhere. They were being as _pleasant_ as always. They were shoving people along, trying to get them off of the street. Probably to do some plunder.

And that's when I saw him. The jerk that had stolen _my _jacket. I followed him for the rest of the day and without any remorse I murdered him and took my jacket back. The guy had been in my platoon and when he found me "dead" he carried me off into the woods, stole all my coins, clothes and jacket and was going to take my weapons and boots as well but didn't get the time. I felt no remorse killing him, why? Because he was raping a young girl. I actually enjoyed running my knife through his throat. He'd left me to die so I paid him back the same way.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the squares, watching people around me. I was wearing my jacket now and people took me for a veteran and it suited me fine. The people of Westerville avoided me and the queen's soldiers didn't bother me. It suited me fine since they would soon find the dead soldier. Suddenly I heard a big shouting match and looked up. Five soldiers were shouting and threatening two boys. One of the boys were tall and blonde and the other was short with dark locks. Both of them were very dirty though. I sighed and walked over to them.

"I will cut your hand off if you touch Nick again!" the blonde yelled. "Now give me back our bird!"

"It's not your bird kid", a soldier yelled.

"It's my arrow that's in it!"

"It was one of our messenger falcons!"

"It can talk", the brunette asked and the soldiers stared at him.

"Why you little", a soldier then yelled and pulled his sword. "I'll behead ya!"

Before he could swing I grabbed his arm, flipped him over my arm so he hit the ground and got his sword in my own secure grip.

"What's goin' on here", I asked and glared at the soldiers. They were around my age or younger… well they probably thought I was and old geezer or something.

"These two hillbillies shot one of our messenger falcons and refuse to pay", a soldier yelled at me. I turned to the boys.

"How should we know it was a messenger bird", the blonde asked.

"This is the message office", the guy I've flipped yelled and pointed at a sign above the door. "Can't you read?!"

"No", the brunette said and I snorted. "If we could read we wouldn' be out here shooting your little gossip birds now would we?"

"Why you little-"

"Soldier", I yelled and the guy froze. "Don' harm 'em they didn' know what was goin' on. 'sides they're my lil' brothers. Right?"

"Uh huh", the brunette said and nodded.

"Huh", the blonde asked but his friend elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh! Right!"

"So how much do I owe ya", I asked and turned to him and moved a hand to the pouch at my belt.

"15 gold coins", the soldier that I had flipped yelled.

"I'll give ya five an' your sword back."

"What?!"

"Or if ya want me to I can keep it and you can have your 15 coins and then have your commanders whip you for losing your sword."

I gave him a look and he growled but agreed to my terms. I paid the soldiers, handed him back my old blunt sword and kept his sharpened one. He wouldn't know the difference anyway. Then I turned to the two boys, grabbed their arms and dragged them off… after taking the bird as well.

"Thanks for the help back there", the blonde told me as we walked down the streets. "For a soldier you're not that bad."

"Ex-soldier", I said calmly. "One could say I am a deserter."

"Really?!"

"I was deserted by my platoon and left to die so why should I crawl back?"

"Wow you're really smart", the brunette said and swiped a money bag from a merchant without the guy noticing. I could see that these two were thieves and I knew the kind. They'd lead me somewhere and then try to rob _me_. Well they didn't know that I had a thieving little brother and had learned to do quite a bit of thieving in the army. Bring it on kids, bring it on.

"Anyway I'm Nick and this here is Jeff", the brunette said. "We live in the forest for the moment since your queen's army burned down our village."

"I'm sorry to hear that", I answer sincerely. "Where was it?"

"South from here", Jeff answered.

"I came from the north… I was not responsible."

"You bet! I would've recognized your ugly mug anywhere!"

"Jeff!" Nick scolded and I laughed. "Sorry about him, he doesn't know what he's saying half the time."

I realized we were in a deserted alley, they would make their move now. Bring it on kids. I had a cape over my jacket and underneath it I had hidden my knives, two short swords and a dagger.

"It's okay", I said and Jeff grinned.

"I really am sorry", he said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes", I said and Jeff put a hand to my shoulder and I never took my eyes off of his. Suddenly the air sang with the sound of steel on steel and Nick gasped. I had gotten out one of my short swords and had blocked Jeff's knife. Jeff stared and I pushed him back, spun around and pulled my second short sword. I spun both in my hands and grinned before getting into a fighting stance.

"Now that wasn't very nice", I said and Jeff pulled a sword and Nick took a sable.

"Give up your valuables and money", Nick yelled, gone was the happy kid and in front of me was a fighter.

"If you want them", I said and smirked. "Come and get them."

"YAH!" Jeff roared and ran at me. I could easily block any of his attacks and Nick soon joined into the fray. I could keep both of them off of me easily. They were not inexperienced in fighting but they lacked proper training. Their attacks were fierce and lacked finesse and detail. You just don't swing around with a sword, you have to control it and these two are not doing that and it soon came clear to them that I did. I kicked Jeff in the chest by jumping into the air. He fell and Nick stared in shock.

"Maybe we should retreat", he said and Jeff sat up and looked at me. They were both exhausted but I was still strong and ready for more.

"You think?" Jeff asked and I came at them. "Run!"

They both scrambled to the end of the alley and I followed. That's when we all three heard it. A furious neighing. We all turned and saw a big angry stallion glare at us. He was beautiful. He was black as the night, with dark eyes, long wavy mane and long hair over his hooves. I grinned happily and Nick and Jeff stared in horror. The horse was not happy to see us, I could tell. He was angry and stomping and about to run all over us.

"Shit", Nick swore because there was no way out for them because I was in their way.

"There", Jeff said and pointed. "Maybe we can climb the… AH!" The horse came towards us and the boys stared in fright before closing their eyes. I saw a whip on the ground and picked it up. The horse were by Nick and Jeff now.

"ENOUGH!" I roared and used the whip on a nearby building. The horse stopped and stared at me. I flung the whip aside. The horse glared at me hatefully and reared back on his hind legs. He kicked at the boxes and barrels in front of Nick and Jeff.

"Get behind me", I ordered and got in between them and the horse. Both held on to me tightly. The horse reared up again in front of me and I just looked at him.

"I said _enough_", I spat and it screamed in anger. "Be gone!"I held my hands up and the animal kicked at me but missed… on purpose. He was trying to scare me but I was not afraid. This was _my _horse. I would not show weakness to him.

"Be gone!" I yelled again and pointed down the alley Nick, Jeff and I just came from. The horse looked in that direction. I narrowed my eyes. "I said be gone."

The horse glared at me and was snorting angrily.

"Be gone!" I yelled and it reared back again before running down the alley I had pointed to. I heard people screaming and crashes. The horses was running through the market towards the forest. I turned and looked at Nick and Jeff.

"He's gone now, you can open your eyes", I told them and they opened their eyes and they were wide in awe and fear.

"How did you do that", Jeff asked. I put my short swords into their sheaths.

"Training", I said and then crossed my arms. "You owe your lives to me."

"Yeah…" Nick mumbled. "We do don't we?"

"And are you going to try to rob me again?"

"No sir", Jeff said. "It's just…"

"We're hungry and starving", Nick said and I knew he was sincere. "I don't know how to get food… and neither does Jeff."

I snorted.

"Come with me", I said and we heard yelling and the sound of armored soldiers. I looked around and saw that the wall at the end of the alley was leading to the forest. "Follow my lead."

They stared at me as I ran at the wall, jumped onto it and climbed it up like a squirrel. They just gaped.

"Come on then", I said and Nick ran up to the wall, jumped and nearly fell. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and both of us helped Jeff up.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach my camp in the forest. My fake beard and hair was starting to itch but I wanted to wait until we were on my platform before I removed it.

"Where are we going", Jeff asked.

"I'm about to give the two of you a choice", I told them and stopped underneath my tree. "You see I am planning to overthrow the queen, but I need good and loyal men to help me get rid of her soldiers here in Westerville."

"You're crazy", Nick said.

"Maybe but you owe your lives to me, so here's your choice. Leave now and never bother me again or stay, let me help you learn how to survive and fight alongside me against the queen."

"Look here old man", Jeff said.

"I'm not an old man", I said.

"Whatever… the three of us can't overthrow the queen's men on our own."  
"We'll rally more troops. These woods are full of queen haters and rebels. I've watched them from me realm amongst the treetops and they all lack one thing… training and leadership. You two do as well and I can give you both. I can teach you how to survive. Or you can leave."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"We want to help you", they said.

"Really", I asked.

"Yeah", Jeff said. "You see you're really smart and you can do amazing things… but can we make it a trial period."

"Sure", I said. "How about two months?"

"How long is that", Nick asked.

"Well about 60 days."

The two of them whispered amongst themselves and I crossed my arms.

"Fine", Nick said. "But if we get hurt or want to quit we can… after 8 weeks."

"That's almost 60 days", I said with a smile.

"How long is it", Jeff asked.

"56 days."

"Is that longer or shorter than your 60?"

"Don't you boys know how to count?"

"We don't count", Jeff said.

"Why", I asked and they grinned before Jeff started singing:

**Folks are dumb where we come from,****  
They ain't had any learning****  
Still they're happy as can be****  
Doin' what comes naturally (Nick: Doin' what comes naturally)**

Nick ran up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

**Nick: Folks like us could never fuss****  
With schools and books and learning.****  
Still we've gone from A to Z,****  
Doin' what comes naturally (Jeff: Doin' what comes naturally)**

Both of them grabbed my hands and hoisted me onto a stone.

**Jeff: You don't have to know how to read or write****  
When you're out with a damsel in the pale moonlight.**** – **Jeff leaned on me.**  
Nick: You don't have to look in a book to find out**– Nick sang this while pulling on me sleeve**  
What she thinks of the moon and what is on her mind.****  
Jeff: That comes naturally (Nick: That comes naturally).**

**Nick: My uncle don't pay taxes, his address never gives  
They can't collect his taxes  
For they don't know where he lives**

**Jeff: Cousin Ben got angry when** – Jeff pulled me down of the rock and then danced around with Nick.**  
They caught him stealing chickens  
I'm within my rights, said he  
Jeff: Doin' what comes naturally (Nick: Doin' what comes naturally)**

**Nick: Uncle Jed has never read** – Nick scratched his head.**  
An almanac on drinkin'  
Still he's always on a spree  
Doin' what comes naturally (Jeff: Doin' what comes naturally)**

**Jeff: Sister Sal who's mus-i-cal** – Jeff pretended to be a girl.**  
Has never had a lesson  
Still she's learned to sing off-key  
Both: Doin' what comes naturally (Me: Doin' what comes naturally)** – I sang to them and Nick grinned wide and Jeff laughed.

**Nick: You don't have to go to a private school  
Not to turn up your bustle to a stubborn mule  
Jeff: You don't have to come from a great big town  
Not to clean out a stable in an evening gown  
Me: That comes naturally (Niff: That comes naturally)**

I jumped onto that rock and smirked.

**Me: My uncle way back home  
Can't even write his name  
He signs his checks with X's  
But they cash 'em just the same**

**Nick: Grandpa Dick was always sick  
But never saw a doctor  
He just died at ninety-three  
Doin' what comes naturally (Jeff & I: Doin' what comes naturally)**

**Jeff: Doin' what comes naturally**

I laughed and the boys grinned and then hugged me. I was confused but hugged them back.

"But", Jeff said when they moved back. "Before we can join you, big brother."

I snorted at that, they hadn't forgotten my hoax.

"You have to get rid of that dirty hair and beard", Jeff said and I smirked.

"You mean like this?" I asked and pulled the fake hair off of my head. The two of them stared at me.

"Dude!" Nick yelled. "You're not that much older than us!"

"How old are you", I asked.

"Oh we're 13 but we look older since we've lived on the countryside and worked so much", Jeff said happily. "How old are you?"

"17."

"Then you really are our big brother", Nick said happily and I laughed.

"Well then", I said and looked at the tree. "Welcome home then little brothers."

"What?" Jeff asked and as an answer I climbed up the tree. "Wow we got a squirrel for a brother."

"Get a move on slowpokes", I called down. "We need to get dinner ready."

"Coming!" both boys yelled and joined me. My gang was starting to grow. Nick and Jeff would be the first but certainly not the last.

* * *

**TBC Now you know why the Warblers will partly start calling Wes the King of Thieves, Wes started it himself when saying... well what was it?**


	13. Chapter 12

Part 12

I had been right. Nick and Jeff or Niff as I call them were the first but not the least. I have gotten quite a few members already. There's David, a teen with dark chocolate skin. He was from a small town in the north of Westerville where he worked as a blacksmith apprentice. He got stuck in the swamp and Niff and I fished him out and he told me he was looking for someone wanting the same things he did. Sue off the throne and Westerville free. He didn't like me that much at first because of my past in Sue's army but he soon came around.

Then there is Trent, a merchant son that joined us after we saved him from some robbers. His dad Richard also works with us. But he is staying in Westerville City doing his merchant business… but he supplies us with stuff.

The last boy that have joined us so far is Blaine and believe it or not but he is a real life hobbit. Well half-hobbit. Apparently his father was a hobbit and his mother just a normal woman. Blaine took after his father except for having pointy ears or hairy feet. He's taller than a hobbit anyway but he is still one. He refuses to tell us where the hobbits live because he wants to protect them and I can understand that. It's said that hobbits have magic powers after all. Sue would try to use that somehow I am sure of it. If she knew what people in my village could do she would go there and try to use our talents for something evil. I am sure of that too.

I had one man joining us in the forest fulltime. He was from Westerville and was named Car-Michael. He was the only one that joined my group without me having to prove myself to him. It was not a big group but I had a small group and we would soon be more, I just knew it.

* * *

The boys and Car-Michael was all asleep an early morning when I heard it. Weapon fights. I looked down and saw two young men fighting against a big group of robbers. The two young men were both badly injured and I growled because I knew I had no way to defeat all thirty robbers. My own men were still practicing on becoming real fighters. The only one other than me that was solider was Car-Michael but he was not enough to take on all these goons. But the two young men below were either soldiers or from a noble family because they really could use the sword.

They had managed to kill a few of their attackers but they were too few against the big horde. And all I could do was sit and watch… or was it? I realized that the elves had restored all my weapons to me and that meant… my army horn was in there somewhere!

I hurried to my pack and started to roam through it and soon found the emergency horn. I smirked and masked my face with a mask Trent's father had gotten me. It made me look like a robber but could also mean that I had a hideous scar or a horrible face that I wanted to hide. I smirked and blew in the horn, softly. It sounded as if it came from another part of the forest. My men all jumped awake and stared at me. I held a finger up and moved it to my lips, signaling them to be quiet. They nodded and I blew again, this time a little louder.

"The soldiers are coming this way", someone shouted underneath our tree and I heard running feet, lots of them. I smirked and looked down. I saw all the robbers run away and leaving the two young men on the road. The smaller of the two were reaching out for the taller of the two. The taller was not responding and the smaller was trying to get to him. At least one of them were alive.

"Wes", Nick asked watching the same thing as me.

"We'll help them", I said and slid down the tree, just like a squirrel would and slowly moved towards the two, making sure no robber was nearby. I realized that the smaller one was watching me.

"Please", he begged. "Please save him. Please. I can't lose him. Save him please."

I saw the tears on his face and felt touched that he cared more about his friend than himself. I nodded softly before carefully getting the taller of the two onto my back and secured his arms around my neck by tying them together. Then I headed for the tree and scampered up like a squirrel. Car-Michael even named me Bushtail after a pet squirrel he once had. He himself and the others needed rope or the rope ladder to get into the trees. All I needed were my hands and feet. I scampered up to the platform where David, Car-Michael and Jeff took my charge off my back.

"He has multiple cuts and bruises", I told them. "I am sure of it. Trent healing is somewhat your forte. Help him while I get the other one."

Trent nodded and I climbed down the tree in a few quick motions and hurried up to the smaller of the two.

"Your friend will be safe", I told him and he nodded. I quickly scooped him up in my arms and headed for the tree. That's when he closed his eyes and I thought for a second that he was gone completely. I sighed and rested my forehead against his and sighed. But that's when I felt it, a small breath was hitting my neck. The boy was alive but just barely. I slung him over my shoulder and whistled. Jeff sent down a rope and I grabbed hold of it and pulled. Jeff, David and probably Nick pulled me up and Car-Michael took the small boy out of my arms.

* * *

Nick and I were in town. Trent told us he needed some stuff to fully be able to restore both our guests to their strongest state. As we walked two young men spotted us and ran up to us.

"Tell Trent that the deer is moving into the forest", the one with chocolate skin said.

"What", Nick asked confused.

"And tell Trent that the penny was dropped off", the brunette said and both ran off. I cocked an eyebrow at Nick. He shrugged. Nick was having his hood up to mask his face but I was wearing a fake beard and 'bloody' bandage around my head, covering one of my eyes. I was the master of disguises even though David was almost as good. As we walked I saw that black horse again. He was tied to a pole and kicked and bit at any soldier trying to get near. I smiled proudly.

"Stop watching that horse", Nick whined. "If you like it so much, just take it."

"And where would we hide a horse in the forest?" I asked him with a small smile. He blushed slightly and grumbled something about it being an evil horse anyway. I smiled and patted his shoulder before heading to Trent's father's place. When he saw us he grinned widely.

"Gentlemen!" he called. "Come, come have a look at this merchant's humble merchandize."

I chuckled and we headed over. When we got close enough Trent's father gave us our latest requests and some news. Sue had taken the city but had yet to come here. Nick and I shouldered our packs and I paid the man. He had also managed to get together all the healing herbs and bandages we needed to help the two boys in the woods. But when we were about to live the man grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Tell your leader", he told me sharply. "That you better move your camp. The soldiers are going to cut down trees and it is too dangerous to stay where you are staying. You need to find a better camp and if you are having more people joining you… you need more room."

I nodded.

"I'll let him know", I said. Poor man he didn't know he was talking to the leader. I had looked different when I met him the first time so I understand his confusion.

"Good, tell the king to be careful okay?" the man said and I cocked my eyebrows.

"King?" I asked.

"The King of Thieves." The man answered and left me and Nick to talk to other customers. Nick started sniggering and I slapped him.

* * *

"How did it go in town", David asked as we got onto the platform… well I got there. Nick was still struggling up the rope.

"We got the stuff we needed to help these guys and some food", I said. "And other stuff."

Trent hurried over.

"How was my father?" he asked worriedly.

"As happy and sane as always", I said and smiled. I handed him the healing material. "Can you save them?"

"Maybe", he said.

"Hey your highness!" Nick called from below. "Can his majesty please be kind to help me up?"

"Who", I asked and smiled.

"Wes please help!"

I chuckled and helped him over the edge.

"Thank you your highness", he said and then skipped out me reach. "Don't be miffed your highness."

"Stop calling me that!" I objected.

"What that's what Trent's father called you… your highness."

"What's going on", Car-Michael asked.

"Nothing", I grumbled. "Nick is being an idiot."

"Am not!" Nick objected. "Trent's father has named Wes the King of Thieves!" Everyone started sniggering and I shook my head before heading over to help Trent. He was working on the taller of the two youths.

"He'll recover", Trent said as he washed the cuts. "Your experience in taking care of sword and knife wounds have probably saved him."

"Don't sell yourself short Trent", I said and got rid of my mask. "I have experience from the war and taking care of hurt boys from home."

"Your little brothers?"

I smiled fondly.

"Yes", I said. "Little rascals both of 'em."

"Do you miss them?"

I gripped my medallion.

"A lot but I can't return", I said. "If I do I will be named deserter, executed and then my family will join me. To keep them safe I must be dead or missing."

Trent patted my shoulder and I remembered something.

"Oh something happened when we were in town", I said.

"What", Trent asked worriedly.

"Two young men ran up to me and Nick and the one with dark skin said: 'the deer is moving into the forest' and the brunette said that 'the penny was dropped off'."

Trent paled.

"Oh no", he said.

"Care to explain?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Um that was my two gossip whores… John and Luke. Luke spoke of the deer and the deer means Sue and Sue means her soldiers. They are moving into the forest and John told us he knew this by bribing someone."

I stared at him.

"I didn't know you're a spy-master", I said and Trent giggled nervously and blushed.

"I'm not", he said. "I just like to listen to the gossip because you get to know a lot when you listen to gossip."

I smiled and patted his shoulder and then heard a groan. I looked at the boy we were helping and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey", I said kindly and put a hand to his shoulder. "Take it easy, you have been hurt."

"Thad", the boy mumbled drowsily.

"He's here", I told him, guessing it was the other young man.

"I couldn't…"

"I know. You fought validly but it was not enough against thirty. You are both safe with me and my gang."

"Is he okay?"

"He is hurt and unconscious. He took a pretty bad hit to the head."

"He… fever…"

"Yes we noticed and we are treating it. Just rest for now."

"Sebastian."

"What?"

"My name… Sebastian."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Rest Sebastian."

* * *

From that moment Sebastian just kept getting stronger and stronger. He was soon up and moving around with the rest of us. Thad was still out cold because of the blow to his head and from his fever. Sebastian informed us about who they were.

Thad was the son of one great lord in the southern parts of the realm… but then Sue Sylvester and her armies came and slaughtered everyone in their path. Thad's parents were taken hostage but they had Thad escape with the son of one of their captains, Sebastian himself. The two of them fought their way through patrols and through gangs with robbers and outlaws. I was shocked to hear that Thad was a lordling because he looked nothing like it. His clothes were torn, dirty, fixed with small pieces of fabric and there were even burn marks. He didn't look like a lord at all.

"We were going to hide in the forest until we figured out a plan", Sebastian mumbled. "We want to get rid of Sue but we have not the armies nor the knowhow…"

"Well you can join us", Jeff said eagerly. "Wes here used to be in the queen's army, don't worry he came down from the north so he probably never touched your homes."

"You were a solider", Sebastian asked and I nodded. "Why?"

I told them, _again_, how it was that I was in the army. I told them everything and if Sebastian showed anger towards Sue it was even worse now. He swore to help me get back home and help me fight the evil Bitch because that's what his father would've done. I was just happy to having someone else with weapons' training to help train the others.

* * *

A few days later we saw them, the soldiers marking trees that would be cut down and soldiers hunting outlaws to kill them or keep them prisoner… or force them to join the ranks. I knew we had to leave but we couldn't as long as Thad was still unconscious. Sebastian was very worried about him as was Trent… but I wasn't. I knew why he was still out cold. Well first of all he had gotten a bad hit but after what Sebastian told us about the guy I knew Thad had barely slept anything on their travel so that Sebastian could rest. He was just sleeping.

That night, three days after meeting Thad and Sebastian, I decided that we needed to move and I knew were. We were going to Dalton. Dalton was the old capital of Westerville and was all in ruins now but those ruins were in this forest. I had seen them when I lived alone. We could find shelter there. But the Westervillers refused. They said the place was haunted and cursed and I refused to listen.

We were having that small argument when I heard Sebastian softly sing behind us. He was holding Thad in his arms in a protective way. I had told him to sing to wake he friend up because that had worked on my younger brothers when they were sick or out cold. Sebastian had been trying every moment he got a chance. I smiled hearing him sing.

**When I first saw you,  
I said "Oh my,  
That's my dream, that's my dream."**

**Ooh, I needed a dream**  
**When it all seemed**  
**To go bad;**  
**Then I find you.**

**And I have had the most**  
**Beautifull dreams**  
**Any man's ever had.**

As he sang I came to think of my little brothers back home and started singing too.

**Wes: When I first saw you**, - I remembered holding baby Mike in my arms.  
**I said "Oh my,  
****That's my dream, That's my dream."**

**I needed a dream**  
**To make me strong**. – I remember tucking a sick and hurt Chris in with a blanket, and kissing his forehead.  
**You were the only  
****Reason I had to go on.**

The others were staring at me, I had my back to Sebastian and he was not aware of me singing along with him because he only had eyes for the boy he loved.

**Both: You were my dream,**  
**All the things**  
**That I never knew.** – I remembered training with Mike.

**You were my dream,**  
**Who could believe**  
**They would ever come true?**

**And who would believe?  
****The world would believe  
In my dreams too.** – I remembered lying underneath a tree with my arm around Chris and teaching him about the stars.

**Sebastian: Before you were here,**  
**Life was only a game.**

**And day in,  
And day out,  
Worth the same.  
Ooh**

**Wes: Now the dreams**  
**Sebastian: (The dreams)**  
**Wes: Coming true **– I remembered seeing Mike's happy face when I got home.  
**Sebastian: (Coming true)  
****Wes: Like the stars  
****Sebastian: (like the stars)  
****Wes: See it shine.** – I remembered hugging Chris on my first day up and about.

**Both: A dream (A dream)**  
**Wes: That is yours** – I remembered hugging Mike goodbye again.  
**Sebastian: (That is yours)  
****Wes: That is mine – **I remembered hugging Chris goodbye again.  
**Sebastian: (That is mine)**

**Sebastian: You were my dream**  
**Wes: (Now I've got dreams of my own)**  
**Sebastian: All the things I could never be**  
**Wes: (Dreams you'd never known)**

**Both: You won't take my dream from me – **I imagined hugging both of my brothers at the same time sometime in the future.  
**Sebastian: When I first saw you, Ooh**  
**Wes: I said "Oh my,**  
**Sebastian: I said "Oh my,  
****Both: That's my dream.**" – My imagined picture of me hugging my little brothers faded away as my words faded away. I noticed Jeff having tears going down his cheeks.

"Jeff are you crying", I asked.

"No", he said. "Oh who am I kidding of course I am?"

"Why?"

As an answer he grabbed Nick's shoulders and kissed him. None of us were surprised, we had all seen them doing things like that when they thought we didn't. I heard something that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh. I turned my head and saw that Sebastian was smiling, while crying because Thad was awake. Thad was having his hand on Sebastian's cheek and Sebastian was holding that hand. I smiled and got up and walked over to them.

"Welcome Thad Clearwater", I said. "I'm Wes."

We shook hands and we had a new ally and I had a plan.

* * *

**TBC Did you see what I did there with the man helping them? Not? Oh well. *shrugs***


	14. Chapter 13

Part 13

"This is stupid", David told me. "Why on earth are we going after _that _horse?"

"Because I want it", I told him. "Besides we've taken the horses the rest of you lot wants."

"But that thing is nasty and evil", Trent objected. "They call him Morn-Nest."

"What does that mean", Jeff whispered while holding two of the horses.

"It is elfish for 'dark heart'", Thad answered and we all, save Sebastian stared at him. "Lordlings get to learn all kinds of stupid stuff…"

"His name is not dark heart", I said and smiled. "It's Fire-Spirit."

"Naur-Fae", Thad said and nodded.

"I'll call him Naur for short", I said happily.

"Are you serious about this your highness", Nick asked nervously. "That horse is evil!"

"He's not evil", I said happily. "He's feisty."

"He's evil!" they all said… well Thad and Sebastian had never met Naur so how could they know? Oh right we've been watching him for about an hour and he's bitten and kicked anyone coming near him.

"How do you expect to even come close to him without being killed", Car-Michael asked. "Better yet how do you expect to steal him? He's heavily watched.

"That's easy", I said and threw my hood back. Today I was sporting long hair that I had in a ponytail and a nice looking mustache and a few cuts and bruises all over my face. I was in my soldier gear. "I'll just walk right up there and take him."

"Are you crazy?" Sebastian asked.

"No", I said. "I just know horses better than any of you."

I smiled and walked towards the horse.

"He's gonna die", I heard Nick tell Jeff.

"Then bury me by the foot of our tree", I said and hurried up to Naur. A few soldiers were trying to get close to him but he was kicking at them and biting them all. "What's going on here?"

"This horse is to be taken to the trainers so that we can send him to Queen Sue", a soldier said. "But he's crazy and won't let anyone near him!"

"Of course he will", I said calmly. "Here I'll take him myself." I took the saddle from the man and he jumped back in fright.

"No you'll get killed", someone said but I ignored them and marched up to Naur. He glared at me and put his ears back.

"Oh knock it off Naur", I said and looked at him. "I'm here to save you."

He snorted at me and tried to bite me. I glared at him and marched up again. He moved aside.

"Enough", I said sternly. He sniffed the air and I saw his anger give way a little. Yes he remembered my scent… he remembered me too. I smiled and patted his side. He just snorted but stood still as I put the saddle on. He did nap at my fingers every once in a while but I swatted him on the butt or said:

"Enough", sternly and he would knock it off. I could feel a lot of eyes on me and when I turned to get the bridle. I saw everyone on the small square staring at me. The soldiers were in awe. I just rolled my eyes.

"Give me that", I snapped to the soldier having the bridle and took the thing from him. "What's wrong with you? Have you never seen anyone getting a horse ready?"

"Uh yeah", the soldier said. "But this horse is evil."

Naur snorted and I chuckled.

"He's not evil", I said happily. "He's misunderstood." I walked up to Naur and patted his muzzle. He bit my hand but I gave him a look and he spit my hand out and then almost pouted.

"Open", I told him and held up the bridle. The horse shook his head and I cocked an eyebrow. "I said open."

Naur just moved his head aside and snorted at me.

"Okay suit yourself", I said and walked around him. I knew he couldn't see me at all and he started to turn his head, but he didn't see me because he had not noticed me crouching down and sneaking underneath him. He turned to the other direction and I got up. Then I poked his side and he turned and I got the bridle onto his head and the part that was going into his mouth got in. Furiously he reared back on his hind legs and kicked in the air. People screamed but I just looked at him with my arms crossed and eyebrow cocked.

"Are you quite finished", I asked him and he got down on all four legs again. "Thank you." I grabbed hold of the reins and started to lead him. He was a bit reluctant and tried to refuse but after some tugs he knocked it off. Everyone was staring at me and I noticed my friends had finally gotten my idea. They were all sitting on their own horses… which we had freed from their previous owners.

"Wow that was amazing", a soldier said.

"Thank you", I answered and swung into the saddle. Naur started to try to shake me off. "Enough of that you big baby." He stopped moving though but was eager to get going.

"Uh you can't do that", a soldier told me and I smirked.

"And why not?"

"It's the queen's horse."

"Not anymore. Hiya!" I put my heels into Naur's sides and he tore down the street in full gallop. I heard shouting behind me but Naur was too fast, too 'vicious', too big and people were too terrified of him to try to stop us. Soon the others joined me. I had Sebastian on my left and Car-Michael on my right.

"Amazing show", Sebastian said. "Now where are we going?"

"To our tree", I told him. "Split into three groups and regroup there! Sebastian you go left, Car-Michael you go right and I'll go straight ahead. The rest of you follow someone!"

I urged Naur faster and he responded by going faster. Trent and Jeff were on my tail while Thad went after Car-Michael with David and Blaine and Nick followed Sebastian.

* * *

We met by the tree about an hour later. Well my group got there first and when the others came I was in a full packing spree. I was going up and down the tree so fast and so many times that I really did resemble a squirrel. I had removed my disguise and realized when I saw Sebastian and Thad's confused expressions… that they hadn't really seen me unmasked before.

"Yes, yes", I said. "I look as hideous as a harpy… now help me pack this stuff. We are leaving."

"Leaving where", Sebastian asked as he started to tie things to his horse. I leaned down from the leaves and looked at them.

"To Dalton", I answered.

"What?" "No!" "Are you crazy?!" "The place is haunted!" "We can't go there!"

"Are you worry warts quite finished", I asked as I dropped down again. "We can't keep the horses here and we can't stay here. The soldiers are coming and the tree can't room all of us anymore. We need space and especially if we plan on making our numbers bigger. Dalton is 'haunted' like you say so they won't look after us there. We are not going to stay there all the time. We will spread out all over the forest. There are many caves and hiding places here, but winter is coming and Dalton is the only place that can give us cover and storage room so that we can survive the winter. I'm going there with or without you." I got onto Naur's back. "So come with or go home. Because I'm leaving _now_." With that I turned my horse and started a slow trot through the woods. I didn't have to wait long for the whole group to join me.

"I'll follow you into hell and back", Car-Michael said. "I just know there's something very special about you."

I smiled at him and felt touched about the sincere words. I just hope I can live up to them. He patted my shoulder and then urged his horse forward. One by one the others passed me and either smiled at me or said things that told me they appreciated me or would follow me wherever. Then Thad and Sebastian were on either side of me.

"I've met many lords", Thad said. "And seen some princes and princesses but you're the only person that I can safely say is a natural born leader. You know how to use your words and you are fair and yet you know exactly how to get people to do what you want. It is admirable."

"What the two of you are doing is just as admirable", I said. "You're a high lord and Sebastian is almost as high. That you two want to be as low as the rest of us is amazing."

"Like we have a choice", Sebastian teased. I smiled and then looked at Naur.  
"Come on Naur", I said. "Let's show these city rats the meaning of speed!"

Naur smirked… well as much as a horse can smirk, reared up with a high 'squeal' and everyone turned to look at me. I smirked as well and Naur took off between all other horses and he was _fast_. The others soon followed and I laughed as we raced through the forest.

* * *

What Wes didn't know was that everyone was watching him when his crazy horse reared up and when it did Wes was hit from behind by the sun's golden rays. When they hit he looked like a warrior from the fairytales and Car-Michael saw something else. The sun caused a crown made of light appear around Wes' head. Car-Michael smiled and thought:

'_There is one I could follow, there is one I could call _king.'

* * *

When we got to Dalton I understood why everyone thought it was haunted. There was lots and lots of big, crooked old trees there. The ruins were at some parts just barely visible. The wind cried and hit around the ruins and made some strange noises. I also noticed a few creaking and squeaking noises. Everyone was really closely huddled together but I was at the front. We looked around but there was nothing there and that's when I smirked.

"There's no birds singing", Trent said. "There must be something unnatural here."

"Well there are plenty of rodents around", I said with a smirk and pointed at a squirrel and then a rat. "There might be bigger ones around too."

"Like what", David asked and I smirked.

"Like these!" with that I flew off of Naur, pulled my sword and dove into a bush. I know my friends heard a scream but it was not mine. I kicked and out of the bush came a young man screaming in terror and surprise. I walked out of the bush with a grin on my face.

"Hello Luke", I said.

"Luke?!" Trent exclaimed and the dark skinned boy sat up and looked around.

"Um… surprise?" he said and I stalked up to him and put the tip of my sword at his throat.

"Come out of hiding or I'll cut his head off!" I yelled and everyone around me started to protest.

"Wes what are you doing there is no one there!" Trent objected.

"I'll count to five and then you're one member shorter in your little gang", I called. "One."

"Wes come on", David said.

"Two."

"Wes please don't do this", Nick said.

"Three."

"Wes!" Jeff objected.

"Four. Fi-"

All around us came young men and some older. One guy with dark skin and long hair was glaring at me hatefully. I understood that look and I smiled. Then I looked at Luke.

"Go to your brother", I said and he stared at me. I smiled and sheeted my sword. "Well go on."

Luke looked at me suspiciously before getting up and running to the older teen with dark skin and long hair. The older teen hugged Luke to him.

"Who's in charge here", I asked.

"I am", a gruff voice said and a man with pale skin, really small eyes and long dirty hair and beard said. "I'm Ken Tanaka."

"Greetings", I said. "We've been living in the forest and are now in need for somewhere safer to stay during the winter."

"You can't stay here."

I smiled.

"You are twenty men here and ten boys", I said. "None of you are trained soldiers but we have in my ranks one soldier, one lordling, one bodyguard and a man who knows of swordplay. We four can easily take out those of you that try to rush us. We do not wish to fight you, all we want is a pair of rooms in these ruins to stay for the winter. We can pay you in food, clothes or other ways."

"With that sweet ass of yours than hottie", Tanaka asked with a wicked grin.

"I could but not to a pig such as you."

"What?!"

"Oh please don't think I do not know what kind of man you are. How many of these boys have you touched or have at least tried to touch? How many of them have warmed your bed to be allowed to stay here?"

"A few but that's their own choice."

I looked around at the group around us. They looked nervous and frightened and I knew why. Ken Tanaka was fooling them. He was wearing a chainmail and metal plates, looking like a real soldier. He was pretending to be one so that he could scare them into submission. I narrowed my eyes and then looked at the group around me.

"I have a proposition", I said and looked at Tanaka.

"And what is that", he asked and crossed his arms.

"Fight me in a sword duel and if you win you can do with me whatever you want."

"And if you win?"

"Me and my men get to stay here with you and your outlaws."

"I don't know", Tanaka said and rubbed his chin.

"Trust him sir", a brown-haired boy called, John, I recognized him now. "He stays true to his word."

"If I want a word from you I'll ask for it Johnny!" Tanaka yelled and the boy jumped in behind a tall man that glared at Tanaka, John's father probably. I smirked.

"Are you a coward", I mocked.

"I am no coward", he yelled and pulled his sword and I laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"You can't cut an enemy with a blunt blade", I said and smiled. "Isn't anyone around here a blacksmith?"

"Maybe", Tanaka said. "But what's it to you?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Can anyone hand him a sharp sword", I asked.

"How sharp?" a man asked. I smiled and pulled my sword and swung at a tree that had a branch as thick as a man's arm, and probably would cause the same resistance. My sword went through it like a hot knife in soft butter.

"That sharp", I said with a smirk. Tanaka looked green in the face, but he got handed a sword. I unstrapped my cloak and hung it on Naur's saddle. I swung the sword in one hand and then shifted to the other to warm up my muscles.

"I never accepted!" Tanaka said.

"Are you a coward?" I asked.

"No!"

"Well come on then!" I cut at him and he shrieked and held the sword up and met my strike. I rolled my eyes and kicked his feet out from underneath him and put the tip of my sword to his throat. Everyone was staring at the man that they had been fearing for weeks and even months. He was shaking and soiling himself in fear. I rolled my eyes again.

"You are just pathetic", I told him and looked at the group around me, sword still in hand. "I'm building up a rebel group, a small army. I am trying to find good lads, men and even women to fight with me to tear up the queen bitch's infection in these lands by the roots. She has no right to claim these lands as her own, or any lands. She should crawl back underneath that rock from where she came. I will fight her with any means I got, but I cannot do it alone." I turned to my men. "As you can see I am not completely alone. This man and these boys have all been forced from their homes in one way or another and we have found home and shelter in the forest so far. But we cannot stay there always. These ruins are big enough for all of us to share. We can live together here. You don't have to pay anything to stay here and I want nothing except from your word that you won't turn us in. We are rebels and are planning to fight. Those of you that think you have what it takes can join us, those of you that wants a change can join us, those of you that want to be able to call these lands free again can join us. But I won't tolerate backstabbers or traitors into my group."

"Who the hell are you anyway", Luke's brother asked.

"My name is Wes and as you can see I wear an army uniform. I was with Sue's forces when I came down here. I was 15 then and it was by forced recruitment. Our camp was attacked a few months ago and one of my 'comrades' found me, unconscious but alive. He dragged me into the woods, stole my jacket and left me to die. In the eyes of the army I am dead so they will never count on me. I was saved and nursed back to health and now I am here. Just like you I've lost my home and my families. I can't return home because if I do I will be branded as deserter and my family as well as I will be executed. The only way for me and you to return home is if we get rid of Queen Sue and free this lands of her and her fucking annoying goons. I'm not telling you to join me, I'm asking you too because I will need all the help I can get."

It was quiet for some time and then Luke and John stepped forward, together and they said:

"Long live the King of Thieves!"

"The King of Thieves!" Nick cheered and I stared at him.

"King of Thieves!" Jeff chorused.

"King of Thieves", someone else called in the back.

"King of Thieves", a few more men and boys started to echo. It kept spreading and I was getting frustrated. Then I locked gaze with Luke's brother and his hard eyes were now accepting and he smirked.

"King of Thieves", he called and raised his sword into the air.

"King of Thieves", more people called and they were also saluting me with their weapons now. I shot a glare at Trent.

"King of Thieves", he said with a sheepish grin. He knew why I glared. I had turned my back to Tanaka to do this. I didn't notice his face contort with anger, I didn't notice him reach for a knife… I didn't notice him spring up and raise his arm to stab me… until an arrow flew past my ear and hit him square in the chest. I turned around prepared to strike but Tanaka was already staring at the wound in his chest and then at something behind me.

"It is cowardice to sneak up on someone from behind", a voice said and out from the bushes behind my men came a young man with green-grey eyes. His hair was blonde and he was around Sebastian's height and was broad shouldered. I knew a ranger when I saw one and I smirked.

"Glad that you finally decided to show your face", I said and he smirked back. "I've noticed you around the town and following us through the forest. My only question is… why?"

"Well", the ranger said and leaned slightly on his longbow. "I have seen what you can do and I want in. Your little army, queen's, came through my forest… where you were attacked and I saw you fight. In that whole platoon only _you _impressed me and then you died… but then I saw you in the forest a few weeks ago and I decided to follow you. I've been watching you for some time now and I wanted a way to get to join your ranks."

"You could just have asked", I said and smirked while crossing my arms. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly", he said and walked up to me. "Saving your life didn't only assure me a place in the group but it also put you in my debt." He turned his back to Tanaka and I smirked and made a thrust with my sword. The ranger's eyes widened in terror and then realized my sword was not hitting him… but Tanaka. The man was frozen behind the ranger, knife inches from his back.

"Considered it paid", I said and pulled my sword out and Tanaka finally, _finally_, dropped dead. The ranger blinked a few times but then laughed.

"Can I join anyway", he asked and I laughed and patted his shoulder. I turned to the big group.

"We are all brothers in arms now", I said.

"All serving the King of Thieves", Thad teased.

"Oh shut up Clearwater", I said and he grinned. "We need a name for this group, something that suits us but is misleading at the same time."

"Warblers", Sebastian spoke up. "It's a wild, free bird and only sings when it's free. And I've heard they're kind of feisty."

I chuckled and the men and boys around me started laughing, not because a bad idea, because it was just perfect. I turned to the ranger and grasped his forearm in greeting and he gripped mine.

"What's your name or do you prefer if I call you Ranger?" I asked.

"My name your highness is Hunter", he said. "Hunter Clarington."

"Okay then _Hunter_", I said. "Call me Wes or end up as Tanaka. I am no king and never intend to be one."

"Too bad", David spoke up. "The name's stuck your highness."

"Oh go shag a tree", I said and he laughed.

"So what's first on the order of business your highness", a man asked and I glared at my first men as they started laughing. To the man that asked the question I said:

"To make ourselves at home, we have a long winter to survive."

* * *

**TBC Did you catch the Room 213 'mockery' ;) Oh and did you catch my burrowed movie-line?**


	15. Chapter 14

Part 14

"After that not much happened", my brother told us. "We stayed in Dalton during the winters and lived all around the forest in spring, summer and fall. I have men and women leading other groups until we can unite all our forces and take over the capital and kick Sue out once and for all."

When Wes said that everyone around us cheered. I looked around and noticed some of the guys from the story. There was Blaine, Thad, Sebastian, Luke, John, Trent and Niff.

"So where's this Hunter guy", I asked and Wes looked at me. "I want to thank him for saving your life"

Wes smiled fondly.

"You'll meet him on the morrow", he said. "The lot of you will. We need to make you ready for the battles."

"Sweet!" Chris said and grinned. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. The New Directions didn't look as eager as he did… well except for that Puck guy. Suddenly Thad flew up from his seat and Sebastian wasn't far behind. Wes tensed as well and got up.

"What's the matter", he asked and Thad turned to him with his brow furrowed.

"Riders", he said. "They're coming up the east road, in a hurry."

"How many?"

"Five or four", Sebastian answered. Wes nodded and jumped onto a rock.

"Riders", he shouted. "Hide!"

I was pulled to my feet by Trent and he pulled me into a shrubbery. I noticed Chris being pulled into a couple of bushes with Luke and John. I had to smile because the two were claiming him already. Everyone hid, but I wondered if Thad and Sebastian weren't just imagining stuff. I mean there was no riders in sight… but then I could hear them too and just a little bit later a group of four horses entered the camp. It was three girls and one boy.

"Wesley!" a blonde girl shouted and I saw my brother come out of his hiding place… in a tree. I never noticed him get up there. Wes slowly walked up to the newly arrivals. When the girls saw him they all three squealed and jumped from their horses and into his arms. The young man on the horse just rolled his eyes. Trent pulled on my arm to let me know it was okay to come out. I walked up to Wes and the girls and Chris joined me. Wes smiled at me and Chris.

"Ladies", he then told the girls. "And Austin." The boy made a little bow in his direction. "Let me introduce you to my younger brothers Mike and Chris."

"Is this really your brothers", the blonde girl asked and smiled wide. "Yeah I see the family resemblance."

"Guys and the New Directions", Wes then called. "This is the leader of my northern group, Justine Gideon and the young man is her right-hand man Austin Diaz."

Austin just nodded at us.

"This dark skinned beauty is named Unique and along with Sunshine here they lead the eastern group. But I don't know why they didn't bring Rock back since he just left to rejoin his troops."

"He ran into some trouble", Unique said and then smiled at Luke. "He is okay Lukie boy just some soldiers coming his way." Luke nodded and I figured that Rock was the older brother Wes spoke of.

"So what do you have to report", Wes asked.

"Well you see your highness", Sunshine said happily. "We have a few new members."

"Darling Austin and I have had a few losses and a few new recruits."

"So why did you call me Wesley", my brother asked and crossed his arms. "You only do that when you are upset with me or want to make sure I am really here."

"Oh right", Sunshine said. "We saw smoke coming from Westerville, why is the city burning?"

"It's still burning?"

"Well it's a lot of smoking going on."

"Well you can thank my brothers and some of us for that."

I felt all eyes on me and Chris and couldn't help but blush.

* * *

The other captains didn't stay long and we didn't stay up so late that night. Wes motioned for Chris and I to come with him to his tent and when we got there I saw that he'd gotten two extra cots. It was obvious that we were staying with him. He closed the flaps on the tent and turned to us. In that moment I didn't really see the rebel leader or the soldier or the fighter or the survivor… I saw my brother. He smiled softly and held his arms open. It was all Chris and I needed before we latched ourselves onto him. Hugging him tightly and crying again. We wouldn't be disturbed unless something happened, Wes had made sure of that. Wes was hugging us back and was saying soft comforting words, trying to calm us down… like he always did. When that didn't work he did the only other thing that always worked. He started to sing softly to us to make us calm down.

**Wes: Flying through the garden****  
Garden of the roses  
And the silver poplars  
I can see a bird**

**It is the bird of sorrow**  
**I hear the bird of sorrow**

**Singing of the long lost**  
**Land of faraway**  
**And my heart is trembling**  
**Then I hear my father say**  
**Mio my Mio**

**High above the garden**  
**Garden of the roses**  
**I can see a big bird**  
**Making for the sky**

**It is the bird of sorrow**  
**Singing about tomorrow**

**I must leave the garden**  
**I must go away**  
**And my heart is trembling**  
**Then I hear my father say**  
**Mio my Mio**

**Mio my Mio**

The song was an old song from our village, about a boy named Mio that had the biggest soul-bonding powers known to man. He could talk to any animal and they all flocked around him. They were his only companions in life and he was a orphan. He just ran around the forests, fields and meadows. He could hear his father's voice in the wind and was trying to find it. In the story he saved the village and then left to run through the world with his companions until he found his father. The story was sad but the song and melody was beautiful. I had calmed down by now, as had Chris but neither of us wanted to let go. Wes sat us all down in a position so that we could all hug and I rested my head on his shoulder and Chris rested his head on Wes' other shoulder.

"Tell me of your journey", Wes said and we explained it all to him. He listened patiently. When we told him of what happened in Goldhaven he chuckled.

"As soon as I heard the description I knew it was you", he said.

"So", Chris asked. "Did you watch us?"

"No I had Thad and Sebastian doing that", Wes told us and I smiled. "It was David who first saw you and then sent for Thad and Sebastian. They are the best spies we have."

I grinned and we talked for a bit more before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day we, that is Mike, the ND, John, Luke and I followed Wes through the forest. Everything was quiet but after a while we started hearing noises. I knew what those noises meant right away. It was steel clashing with steel… and wood clashing with wood. Wes walked through a few trees and we followed and I gaped.

It was a small valley below us and in it were twenty couples having a go at each other with real weapons all wooden weapons. In the mass of movement a blonde and somewhat bulky guy was walking around, yelling commands or corrected people. I noticed Wes smile fondly and we soon reached the mass of practicing rebels.

Wes was in disguise today and I was amazed of his skill in it. Today he was blonde and even had a short blonde beard. He was even walking slightly different. But what amazed me was that even though he looked completely different I could see that it was him and apparently so could the blonde we were heading for.

"Attention", he shouted and all the practicing rebels, men, women, boys and girls stopped practicing and looked at him. "Greet the King of Thieves." I heard my brother groan and noticed all the rebels doing little signs of hello.

"Hunter", Wes said when he reached the boy and I remembered him as the one that saved my brother's life. "These are our newest recruits and some of them _require_ training. Hunter Clarington, meet the New Directions and of course… my younger brothers Chris and Mike."

"It's an honor and a privilege to meet the brother's of the King of Thieves", Hunter said and smiled. "Are you as talented as him in using weapons?"

"They are the ones Thad and Sebastian has been watching", Wes answered with a smile and Hunter looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes", Wes said. "I want you to help them doing the finer adjustments they might need and I want you to train the ND so they aren't totally useless. As you can see, young Artie is still crippled but you can teach him how to handle a bow or a crossbow in the meantime."

"Are they as bad as Sebastian said?"

Wes looked at the ND.

"Worse", he said. "I'll return by lunchtime and I want a full report on their skills by then."

Wes turned to me and Mike with a smile.

"I'll see you at lunch", he said and gave each of us a hug. "Right now I have some news to gather in the city."

"Be careful", Mike said. "We spent a lot of time looking for you, we don't want to lose you again."

"Lose the King of Thieves", someone asked. "Never!"

I grinned and Wes shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that we gave him too much credit. Wes waved goodbye to everyone around and the ND, Mike and I turned to Hunter and he had an almost wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Uh oh", I said.

* * *

I was right. It was uh oh. Hunter was crazy! He had a go at me and Mike with real weapons to test our abilities and I think he was actually happily surprised. I was sure he'd heard from Thad and Sebastian that we were amazing and it looked as if we were proving them right.

"Good", Hunter said as I managed to avoid one of his attacks. "But you should move your weight from the leg at the back to the leg in front faster. It will make your counter attack come faster and maybe save your life."

"Speaking of that", I said as I slashed at him and he blocked it.

"Saving lives?" Hunter asked and made an attack at me. I managed to lock our sword arms together.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving my brother's", I said.

"My pleasure", Hunter said and smirked. "Sorry."

He kicked at me but I stopped his kick with my leg since I was locking our arms together with my own. He cocked an eyebrow and I smirked.

"No", I said. "_I'm_ sorry."

With that I used my legs and used his own strength against him. I dropped back and flung him over myself and into a few bushes. He gave a little yelp as he flew through the air and then there was a crash from the bushes. I got up and grinned. I heard a lot of swearing… and Mike's laugh. Then Hunter came out of the bushes, twigs and leaves all over his hair. He was staring at me with big eyes.

"Can both of you do that?!" he asked.

"Uh huh", Mike said. "Wes taught us."

"Well then", Hunter said. "You should go and train with John, Luke, Thad and Sebastian over there. Leave the newbie people to me."

I grinned and we shook hands before Mike and I walked over to where Thad and Sebastian were with my new friends. But as we walked Schue grabbed Mike by the arm.

"What", Mike asked.

"Warn your brother", Schue said.

"What", I asked. "About what?"

"Those two", Schue said and nodded. "I have studied all the high houses and families of Westerville many times and there has _never _been a lord-family by the name of Clearwater. _Never_."

I rolled my eyes and Mike shook his head before we walked away from Schue… who was getting yelled at by Hunter for not listening to him. Mike and I approached the group we had been said to join and saw Thad and Sebastian have a go at each other. I was amazed because for being tiny as hell Thad was fast. And I mean _fast_. Sebastian was also fast and their movements were sometimes like blurs and I got dizzy looking at them.

"Inhuman isn't it", John asked me and grinned. "One can never tell the two of them apart. The only ones able to keep up with them and defeat them is Wes and Hunter."

Then something hit me.

"You lied to me", I said and crossed my arms while looking at him. He blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about", he said.

"You told me that you guys don't know the real name of the King of Thieves", I said and grinned in satisfaction when I noticed John get a bit nervous. "But you just called him Wes and through my brother's story it came clear that you guys knew his name. So you lied to me."

"I-I-I was just you know… um…"

"You were lying."

"No I wasn't", John hurriedly said and Sebastian and Thad had stopped their sparring to watch us.

"Oh yes you were", I said and grinned. "And you knew all along Wes was my brother and didn't tell me."

"I… no I didn't know that!"

"Oh yes you did because I know that you are Trent's little gossip whores and I know Wes told him his name when they first met. Trent tells you everything and you tell him it all. So when Trent told you that my name was Chris Montchang, even though he asked me again to lead me off, you knew that I was most likely related to your leader but you neglected to tell me."

"That's not it at all!" John objected and he was panicking. "I promised Wes to net tell anyone his name and-"

"But you couldn't tell me, his brother, that thought my other brother was dead and that could really use the comfort from the one you knew was alive and in the camp?"

"I… It just… we… Luke help me out here!"

"Oh no you brought this upon yourself", Luke said and moved back. "You know what Trent told us. Gossip, but gossip truthfully."

"Oh come on you're just as horrible as I am if not worse!"

"Boys start moving or I will come after you!" Hunter yelled. "You're not here to play around! You're here to work it out so work it!"

"Of course", I called and put my arm around John's shoulders. "John and I will pair up won't we Johnny?"

"Yes", he squeaked and Mike laughed. This would be a fun couple of days.

* * *

"Schue thinks that there Thad and Sebastian aren't who they claim to be", I told Wes as he, Hunter, Chris and I ate lunch together.

"Really", Wes said with a soft smile. "And why is that?"

"He says that he knows of all the highborn families in Westerville but have never heard of the Clearwater family."

"Well I haven't either but Westerville is big", Hunter said. "There are lots of minor houses that still goes by the title 'lords' but are too 'small' to be added into the official books of the highborn."

"Okay but still", I said. "They move at an almost inhuman speed, they hear and see far better than anyone else and they are just… I don't know there's something about them that strikes me as… different with them."

"Well we usually strike people as different", Wes said and smiled. "But you are right. They are different and… Blaine stop ogling that porcelain dummy and get back to work."

I looked up and noticed Blaine, the half-hobbit, standing close to us watching the New Directions with longing eyes. He didn't appear to hear Wes.

"Blaine", Wes said sharply this time.

"Huh, what", the hobbit asked. "Oh sorry your highness what did you say?"

"I said that you should stop casting longing looks at that porcelain dummy that is the _worst_ fighter I have ever laid eyes on and get back to work because you have a midnight pickup to handle."

"Aw but Wes-"

"Now Blaine. I need your head in the game tonight. You can spend all day tomorrow dreaming about how that boy's skin would feel underneath your fingers or how it would taste kissing him but not right now! Right now I need you to focus so that nothing goes wrong. It is your first time leading the group you are taking out and you need to be focused or something might happen. Trent and his little sparrows and his gossip whores have picked up on the word that Jesse might be with them and I _need _him here. Preferably in one piece and not in pieces like last time."

"Oh come on he lost a glove, a boot, his dagger, his horse, his cape, one sleeve and a pant leg", Hunter objected. "I wouldn't call that pieces!"

"What would you call it _Ranger_", Wes asked and smirked.

"I _your highness_ would call it collateral damage."

"Collateral damage my ass."

"Oh yeah."

"Hunter shut it."

"Shut what?"

"Your food hole, shut it yourself before I do it for you."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh yeah because I will talk until you show me. In fact I can talk all day about how fun it will be to get Jesse here again so that I can pick up my job as your bodyguard while he trails behind you like a lovesick pup that wants nothing else than to take you into the forest and umph!" the last was what got out after my older brother pushed an apple into his mouth and then tied Hunter's muffler so it gagged him. I stared at Hunter that was wildly flailing his arms, trying to get a hold of Wes that was holding the muffler tight over Hunter's mouth.

"Does this happen often", I asked and Wes smiled.

"Hunter is good at what he's doing", my brother just said. "He's not so good at shutting up. Now Blaine didn't I tell you to stop staring and get back to work?"

"Huh", Blaine asked. "Oh! Yeah… um right… you know you don't have to fight to get Hunter to shut up. It's enough with talking. I mean talking can do a lot of good, you don't need to fight."

"Yeah I will remember that next time I get face to face with a soldier that wants to kill me."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Yes you did, now get back to work before I replace you with Nick."

"Why do you always have to replace me with Nick", Blaine whined and walked away.

"Why do you always replace him with Nick", Chris asked.

"Because it annoys Blaine that Nick is just slightly taller than him and can because of that do some stuff Blaine can't", Wes said happily. "It is a very good motivation."

I smiled and then saw that Hunter was turning blue.

"Uh Wes… Hunter is turning kinda blue", I said.

"What?" He looked at his hands and realized he was still choking his friend. "Oh right. Will you behave now?"

Hunter nodded.

"Will you shut up?"

Hunter nodded again.

"Good boy."

With that Wes released Hunter and sat down between Chris and I to eat his lunch. I just grinned and eat my lunch, watching the ND look over at us and I didn't really like the looks on their faces and especially when they looked at Sebastian and Thad that sat closely to us. Was Schue turning his troops against us? If he did he was a dead man.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy.**


	16. Chapter 15

Part 15

I wondered all day who this Jesse was. He would be brought in this night and we would probably meet him in the morning. After lunch we returned to practice and Hunter tried to make soldiers out of the New Directions. Sam, Puck, Matt, Santana, Tina, Artie and to my surprise Brittany were doing great progress. The others spent most their time debating with Hunter about not using weapons. It didn't work out really well… after just a little bit Hunter had punched Finn so that he was lying on the ground. I looked over in time to see it as I was sparring against Sebastian. He watched as well and smirked.

"Not much of a soldier that one", he said and I grinned and made an attack towards him, but he blocked it.

"Didn't know you were a mind reader", I teased and jumped as he swung at my legs. The sword was blunt so I wouldn't lose body parts but it would still hurt like hell.

"I'm not", Sebastian said as we started to circle each other. "Not that you have much to read." He swung at my head and I blocked it with my shield and I grinned.

"I just have the sense of pretending to be stupid", I said and we let our swords meet and dance for a bit. "You aren't even pretending."

Sebastian laughed as he used his shield and pressed it against my chest. I got the wind knocked out of me and fell to the ground and he was on top of me. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"That depends on what you mean with pretending", he teased and I smirked and used my legs to hoist him forward and over my head. He looked surprised for a split second before he rolled onto his feet and I jumped to mine. I spun around and met his stroke.

"I meant that you are really as stupid as you appear", I said with a smirk and my opponent laughed again and ducked underneath my arm and swung at my face with the hilt of his sword. I grabbed his arm and spun him around and then let go. He made a little turn, jumped onto a rock, made a vault over my head and landed behind me. He rammed his shield into my back and pressed my face first into a tree. He leaned in and said in my ear:

"I am just acting that way to throw everyone off."

"Oh you mean like this?"

I pulled up my legs and used the tree trunk as a leverage and pushed backwards. Sebastian lost his balance and landed on his back with me on top. I rolled off of him and was about to put the tip of my sword to his throat when he kicked my legs out from underneath me. I hit the ground with a thud and rolled away just in time. If the tip touched my throat he would've won. I rolled over the ground and he slashed at me.

"What are you a ball", he asked after missing again and I hit a tree. I hurriedly got behind it just as his sword bounced off of the trunk where my arm had just been. I looked at him from behind it.

"More of a wheel since I transported us all the way here", I said and ducked another hit and ran towards my sword lying on the ground. Sebastian followed and we were both laughing. Suddenly he overtook me and got his foot underneath the sword and kicked it upwards. I threw myself on my knees as he grabbed it and slid underneath both blades. I flew up, blunt dagger in my hand and about to put it to his neck when he turned away from me and when we were face to face again he had both swords against either side of my neck. He smirked.

"You brothers did that on me", he said. "I won't be fooled thrice."

"But they got you twice?" I asked.

"Yes. Giving up?"

"The rules are clear. You won." I dropped my dagger and he smirked and sheathed his training sword and handed mine back. We shook hands after that and turned and was met with all other recruits staring at us in amazement. Chris was grinning and I noticed Thad look proud. Hunter looked satisfied and everyone else… awed.

"Am I missing something", I asked Sebastian and he shrugged.

"I must be missing the same thing then", he said. He turned to the group. "What ya all staring at? Get back to work!"

That jolted everyone out of their stupor and they started to cheer. Sebastian rolled his eyes and unclasped the belt with the training sword from around his waist. He walked towards Hunter grumbling and I followed laughing. Chris gave me a hug when we reached them.

"While we're at it", Hunter called loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let's see how our newest archers are doing. Thad."

"Yes", Thad said.

"Unsheathe your sword and let's go."

"Of course", Thad said. He jumped down from the big rock he was sitting on and unclasped the pin of his cape. He swung it around and draped it over the rock and I realized I got a good look at him. Thad was small but he was lean. He was agile like a cat. I realized he had a sweatband made of leather around his head and his brown hair was going down so it covered half of his ears.

"Wait what is he supposed to do", Rachel asked as Thad got out in the clearing and unsheathed his sword. "I thought you said the archers were supposed to show what they've learned."

"You are", Hunter said and helped Artie get in position. Artie was still not able to walk and probably wouldn't for months. But he had a chair with wheels on it so that he could move around on the training ground. A guy named Fred that was part of the group was a black smith apprentice and was making a special saddle for Artie that he would use in battle. Artie helped design it along with a guy that had done these sort of things before.

"But why is he", Rachel began again and then stared as Hunter took his own bow and a practice arrow. He let the arrow fly and it took Thad clearly by surprise since it hit and bounced off of his cheek. He rubbed the spot but didn't complain.

"When he can't stop your arrows you are good enough for the king's army", Hunter called as the archers slowly moved forward. "I want you to surround him."

"What", Rachel asked. "Why?"

"You have to take him by surprise", Hunter said. "If Thad can see you all he will know who of you is going to fire."

"No he won't", Mercedes said. "Prove it."

"Gladly", Hunter said and looked at me. I nodded and took a practice arrow and stood beside Hunter and Artie. "One of us will fire at him."

Artie, Hunter and I pulled back our arrows and Thad watched us closely. Hunter let his arrow fly and Thad hit it aside. Artie let his fly and Thad got that too and then I let my own fly… Thad grabbed it with his hand.

"He could see us", Hunter explained. "He knew where the arrows would come from and when."

"How did he know that", Rachel demanded to know.

"I knew Hunter would send it flying first", Thad said and smiled softly. "Then Artie would do it because he only waited for Hunter to go and Mike wanted to show off so he waited for last. Right?"

Hunter laughed and I knew Thad was right. At least when it came to me. I wanted to show off.

"Archers take your positions", Hunter called again. "Around the man thank you."

* * *

Soon Thad was encircled by the archers. Hunter didn't take part and he gestured for me to not take part either. But Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie of course took part.

"This will be entertaining", Sebastian said and leaned back with a pleased grin on his face. I sat down beside him. Sebastian wore a sweatband just like Thad's and his hair covered his ears as well.

"Do you want to bet on how many will hit him", I asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"Tonight's meal on three archers hitting him", he said.

"Fine, five."

"If none of us are right?"

"We keep our food."

"Deal", Sebastian said and we shook on it.

"I think no one will hit him", Chris said from behind us… well up behind is. He was lying on his stomach on top of the big rock Sebastian and I were leaning against. He had his head resting in his hands and Luke was lying with his head resting at the small of Chris' back and John sat on Chris' other side. I smiled and ruffled his hair, I had to reach up to do that though and he smiled.

"Archers at a ready", Hunter ordered. "Let them fly whenever you want."

As soon as the words left his mouth Artie let an arrow fly and Thad hit it aside… then the madness started. I watched as arrow after arrow was sent flying and Thad knocked them all aside. He even got those firing from behind him. Hunter did not look pleased. I knew he was pleased with Thad I mean, the guy was stopping all arrows. He just wasn't happy with what the archers were doing.

"Come on", Hunter yelled as Thad knocked an arrow aside. Rachel sent an arrow flying and Thad caught it with his hand and kissed the tip before he flung it aside with a wink.

"Hey!" Finn yelled and stormed forward but Sam and Puck stopped him. Thad grabbed Mercedes' arrow and kissed that too. She growled and the arrows kept flying.

"Come on", Hunter yelled outraged. "Somebody hit him!"

Thad smiled as he knocked the arrows aside but then his eyes widened and he looked down.

"Stop!" Hunter yelled before any arrow could fly. Thad was staring at his stomach. "Thad?"

Thad turned to Hunter with big eyes and Hunter saw it then… a throwing knife. It was stuck in the leather padding of Thad's waist. Thad's eyes were sparkling with delight of all feelings. He turned to the side with a big grin on his face.

"Nice hit Santana", he said and the girl flipped her hair with a smug look on her face.

"Took you by surprise didn't I", she asked and Thad laughed before pulling the blunt knife, but still sharp enough to get stuck in the leather, loose.

"You sure did", he said. He then turned to Hunter. "Hunt I think she is ready for active duty alongside Brittany. Sam, Puck, Matt, Tina and Artie are not quite there yet."

"I agree", Hunter said and smiled. "Santana, Brittany you will go with Blaine's group tonight to bring Jesse here."

"Yes sir", Santana said with a grin and Brittany looked confused.

"What's active duty", she asked. "I thought we were doing activities already."

Hunter just smiled and left it to Santana to explain. He was looking at all the archers.

"You are all a disgrace", he yelled. "Back to practice! It shouldn't be _that _hard to hit one person that's not even wearing a shield!"

"Of course it is if he's aware of us shooting at him!" Mercedes yelled.

"Luke!" Hunter ordered and Luke got up, pulled a fake arrow and let it fly. He hit Thad underneath the arm he had swung his sword with. Mercedes glared at Thad.

"You did that on purpose", she accused.

"I did not!" he said. "Those thing fricking hurt!"

"How much can a fake arrow hurt", Finn mocked. "Ow!"

Hunter had sent one at him. Finn started cursing up a storm.

"That answer your question", Hunter asked dryly.

"You fucking jerk!" Finn yelled.

"Back to work!" Hunter yelled and everyone save the ND members that were reluctant to learn did. "You too!"

"No", Schue said. "I see no point in teaching boys and girls to be violent. We can sort out this war without weapon force."

"In what universe", Hunter mocked. "Surely not in this because I am pretty sure most of us have the scars to prove what 'talking' can do."

"Hunt he has a point", Blaine pointed out.

"He has not Anderson!" Hunter yelled. "I know you are not enjoying what we are doing but neither am I! We don't _want _to kill soldiers, we _have _to. This is war people and people die in war, especially those that wants to stand in front of an army and talk!"

"But maybe we can negotiate with the queen."

"Negotiate", a voice asked from the top of the hill and we all looked up. I smiled. It was Wes… well I knew that, but I'm not so sure everyone did. He was not wearing his jacket for starters and had a new mask. He walked down to us and stopped nearby Chris, the gossip whores and I… maybe I should include Chris in the gossip whores. I swear Trent is corrupting him into one of his little spies. Wes looked at the group.

"We are only going to negotiate with her when there is no other alternative for her", he said. "She won't listen to us otherwise. She is cruel and evil and I am _not _negotiating with usurpers."

"Usurpers", Schue asked.

"You of anyone should know that the throne of Westerville _and _the throne of Lima does not belong to that hag", Wes growled.

"Oh then who does it belong to", Finn challenged. "You?"

"Me? I am just a farm boy. I am not doing this to win a throne. I am doing this to win freedom for me and all the people she are being a tyrant over."

"So if you managed to kill her", Schue questioned. "Who will sit on the throne?"

Wes smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know", he said and then turned to Hunter and Blaine. "Blaine your group is leaving now. The sparrows has declared Jesse arriving earlier than normal. Bring ready soldiers from here with you."

Blaine nodded and hurried off to get to his group. Santana, Brittany and a few others went with him. I looked at Wes.

"Who is Jesse your highness", I said with a teasing tone.

"Are you going to start that too", Wes asked annoyance as he turned to me.

"Of course… your highness."

"Shut up."

"What for", Chris asked. "Your highness."

"Not you too."

Chris laughed and I chuckled.

"But seriously your highness", I said. "Who is Jesse?"

Wes smirked.

"You haven't heard of Vocal Adrenaline's co-leader?" he asked.

I stared at him. Jesse St. James was coming here? What was my brother playing at?

* * *

**TBC dun dun dun ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

Part 16

The whole camp was on its toes later that day. We were all awaiting the return of Blaine and his group… and Jesse St. James. Wes was talking to Hunter, Thad and Sebastian and Chris was having a talk with John, Luke and Trent. I had no idea of what they were talking about but John and Luke seemed eager and Trent were smiling.

'_Oh great_', I thought. '_Trent is turning my little brother into one of his gossip whores…_'

Suddenly I felt a tap on my hip and looked down. Artie had rolled up to me and was smiling. I smiled back and he nodded towards a few rocks where Puck, Sam, Matt and Tina were sitting and talking. I smiled and followed him over to them. Those two guys Nick and Jeff were sitting there too.

"And then bam!" Puck said. "I was sent flying through the air, how was I supposed to know the horse was ticklish?"

Everyone laughed and Artie rolled up to have his chair beside Puck and I sat down between Artie and Tina.

"Oh look the Goldhaven Psycho rejoins us", Sam teased.

"The only psycho around here is our leader", Jeff said happily. "Why else would he go after that evil horse of his?"

I smiled.

"Because when you find your soul incarnated in another being it is very hard not to", I said and they all looked at me.

"Incarnated", Artie asked. "Isn't your own body your soul incarnated?"

I chuckled.

"Yes and no", I said. They looked at me in confusion. "Look it's really hard to explain and I'm not sure I can do it."

"Try", Tina said. "I am very curious about this soul bonding you and your brothers can do. Are you unique in that?"

"Not really", I said. "Everyone can actually do it but we can do it… better. You see when you are friends with someone you have a bond to them and you know them, sometimes better than they know themselves. You can feel when something is wrong and you can feel what they feel at times. That's one way of soul bonding and everyone does it. It's the same when your find your wife or husband, if he or she is the one then your bond is unbreakable."

"But you are not going to marry your horse are you", Sam asked confused and I laughed.

"No", I said. "That's the hard part to explain. Have you ever had a dog or know someone that has one that know you better than anyone and is completely loyal to you and only you? It knows when you are sad and know when you are happy. It's because the bond you've made with that dog is so strong that your souls are connected. They feel the same things you feel. That's why Emma and I are so close. Emma understands me like no one else… I'm not sure if Wes understands me more than her it is a very tight race. Think of it this way…" I took a stick and drew on the ground, a circle. "This is your soul and its energies drift around you wherever you go." I drew another circle. "And sometimes you come upon other souls. Maybe it's just a soul you get along with or someone you despise so nothing will happen. But sometimes you meet a kindred soul and you form a bond." I drew a third circle, this one connected to the first. "This is your friend or lover. You understand and care about each other, you have a bond. But if this soul is me and that ring I just connected to me is one of my friends… this is Emma." I drew another circle that was almost completely inside mine. "She shares the same energies as me, almost completely and therefore I always understand her… even if she just makes strange noises to everyone else around me. For me it's not strange because it is kind of the same thing I would say if I was her."

"Your brother said that when his horse died he could feel it", Tina said. "He said that it hurt."

"It does", I said and sighed. "My brother and his Callie was, if possible, so connected that they were one and the same ring. Their bond was deep and strong, they were parts of each other. Just imagined the pain of someone ripped your heart out of your chest… that's basically what happened to my brother. He and Callisto were very close but…" I looked up and watched as Naur walked up to Wes and puffed on him with his muzzle. "I think him and Naur are even closer. Callie were just helping Wes find Naur."

We sat in silence for a bit and then Nick said:

"Wes explained it like that too when we asked. But he said that your soul is like a small forest stream that joins with other streams to connect one big river. Wes and Callisto was two streams making a one river and now Wes and Naur create one because Callisto's stream has dried out."

"Yes", I said. "That's right… but there isn't only two streams in my brother's river." I looked at my brother and saw him laugh at something Hunter said. "My brother has the strongest soul I've ever seen… because he has me, he has Chris, he still has Callisto, he has Naur and he has all of his brothers in the Warblers. Those streams make _his_ river stronger." Wes looked up at me and smiled. "Which is why I know he will win this battle."

Wes looked away from me and back to Hunter. The others followed my gaze.

"You really do believe a lot in him", Tina said.

"I do…" I answered. "Wes has taught me everything that I know. My parents and teachers may have started it… but Wes deepened my knowledge and I guess… it's up to me to finish it. He was gone for so many years…"

"Doesn't it bug you at all that he chose to stay here in the woods instead of going home", Sam asked.

"No", I said and shook my head. "Because I knew why he did it… like he said. If he had showed up at home he would've been a deserter and he and our family would've been executed. He couldn't return home even if he could."

We were quiet for a little bit more and I noticed Puck bite his lip over and over again, while looking between Wes' group and ours.

"What is it Puck", Matt asked. We all looked at him.

"Those two", Puck said and nodded to Sebastian and Thad. "What do we know about them?"

"Thad and Seb", Jeff asked. "Why they are great guys and amazing warriors."

"But where are they from?"

"South of Westerville", Nick said. "Wes told you didn't he? Thad's a lordling and Sebastian the son of his father's captain. Why?"

The ND looked at each other.

"No reason", Tina said.

"You think they're lying", I cut in and Niff stared at me.

"What?!" Jeff asked. "Why?"

"Because there is no high born family named Clearwater", Matt said. "Schue said so, he knows of every high born family in Westerville."

"Wes trusts them and that's enough for me", I said. "So what if they aren't who they say they are? Have they so far done anything to harm anyone?"

"No", Nick said. "The opposite actually. Thad is one of our best healers and he knows pretty much everything. So what if they aren't who they say they are? I still trust them."

"But you know them", Tina pointed out. "What of the rest of us? We don't know them. How can we trust them if they are lying to us?"

"Why should we trust you then", I asked and she looked at me. "You swore loyalty to my brother and his army, but still you rather take orders and listen to Schuester? What does he know that my brother doesn't?"

"Well Schue is older", Artie said.

"But has he been part of wars?"

"No… Your brother knows more about warfare but Schue knows more about what Sue I like and… well if Schue doesn't trust someone he is usually right."

"If he was right we shouldn't trust Mike or Chris", Tina suddenly spat. "But they have come through for us over and over again! I agree with Mike and Niff, what does it matter if Thad and Sebastian are not who they say they are or what? They are fighting for the same thing as us. Just like Blaine, he's half-hobbit and we still trust him don't we?"

"Of course", Matt said. "You're right Tina."

"I'm always right", she said and then smiled at me and my heart fluttered a little.

"So you think those two aren't human then", Puck asked. "You think they are what exactly?"

"How should I know", Tina answered. "You heard the King of Thieves. He told us of elves and that there are more beings out there than we know because we can't see them."

"What", Puck questioned. "Like unicorns?"

"Why not?"

"They are dead Tina there-"

But Puck was interrupted by a soft flute and we all looked up and noticed Sebastian playing a flute. Everyone in the camp was watching him. He was sitting on a rock by a tree and Thad was standing underneath the tree with a small smile on his face, eyes closed and head tilted back to bask in the last sunlight.

"What is that song", Tina asked and suddenly Thad started singing.

**Thad: When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain****  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn**

"How did he hear us talk about that all the way over there", Puck whispered but we hushed him.

**When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing**  
**And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising**  
**And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn**  
**In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn**

As Thad sang the rebels walked closer to him and soon sat down around him, my group did as well and Thad opened his eyes and looked at us.**  
I'm alive, I'm alive**

Thad looked at the sky where the sun was now setting and the moon would soon rise.**  
****When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn **

**I'm alive, I'm alive  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
**

The words had just died out in the darkening forest when we heard horses and a small shrill whistling.

"Archers at a ready", Wes ordered and all archers got their bows out and ready to use, Chris pulled his crossbow and I my bow. The horses got into the clearing and we all recognized the troop that had been sent out earlier. With them was a young man dressed solely in a black uniform, army styled uniform. His brown hair was wavy and rather long. He had a cocky and sure air around him. I felt utter dislike for him at once because he seemed full of himself. Wes smirked and walked up to his horse.

"Your highness", the young man said and bowed at my brother. "I wish you could send better _men _after me and not these two warrior bitches." The last he spat at a smug looking Santana and Brittany that were only smiling.

"Why", Wes asked and smiled. "Did they stub your manliness Jesse?"

"Yes I could not fight off their whips and knives." Jesse St. James jumped off his horse and looked at my brother. "If you are sending a welcoming comity your highness, make sure to send one that doesn't want to kill me."

"Why should I", Wes asked and smirked. "Santana and Brittany know you from the capital, they have seen you in the castle so they knew who to look for in that caravan. Now what words do you bring me this time?"

"Always straight to the point your highness", Jesse said and smirked. "I…" He trailed off when he saw the New Directions and especially Schuster. "Bless me! Isn't it the traitors?! Your highness, you really need to tell me your name so I can yell at you, you cannot trust them!"

"I do."

"But they are traitors."

"So are you, so am I… so are we all and I trust every single one of my men and women, I trust those that fight for me."

"I still say you should give up on these… merchants, minors, tinkers, toy makers… hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us", Wes said and smiled at a few men and women, some were on the older side.

"_Old _warriors", Jesse pointed out.

"I would take each and every one of these men and women over a whole army from Westerville, Lima and Akron. For when I 'called' upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart… I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this", Jesse said and Wes rolled his eyes. It seemed as if this was an old argument the two had. "You have a choice. You have done honorably by this people. You have built a new life for them, me and yourself in these forests. A life of peace and plenty. For a life that is worth than the losses a war would bring."

"A life of peace and plenty", Wes asked. "Jesse this is not a life of peace and plenty. We fight for our survival every day. Every day we face the queen's men and sometimes we lose friends, brothers or lovers. We have all lost our homes because of that woman. All of us are hiding in these woods because we cannot return to our homes and loved ones. We all deserve more than this life and the queen is taking our lives from us. I swore to free myself from her and to free others. I will fight her. I will fight her for all of my loyal warriors. I will lead them and I will see it done. There is no choice Jesse, not for me."

Jesse sighed.

"Then I am with you buddy", he said and grasped Wes' forearm. "We will see it done… together."

Wes smiled and then turned to face us, his army, his friends, his family. Jesse followed his line of sight and groaned.

"Do you still have that ranger around", he asked in disgust and Hunter smirked.

"I can't seem to find it in my heart to get rid of him", Wes said fondly and walked up to Hunter. Hunter put his arm around my brother's shoulders. "He has grown on me and I have grown attached to him."

"But he's so… rough."

"We are all a little rough around the edges", my brother said with a laugh. "Now come, tell me of your tidings."

Jesse looked around and sighed.

"I will", he said. "In private. Let's go for a walk in the forest my lord. Away from prying ears."

"What you want to say to our king you can say in front of us", Hunter said.

"We hide nothing from each other", Sebastian added.

"Is that so", Schue asked and looked at Sebastian and Thad.

"Schuester keep your tongue behind your teeth", Wes growled. "I will not have you turning my men against each other. If you do not feel as if you can trust the members of my army you are free to leave and never come back."

"Your highness you are making big mistakes in trusting those two and _this_ assassin!" He gestured at Jesse. "How do you know he won't cut you down in the middle of the night?!"

"Because Jesse has sworn a blood oath to me long ago", Wes answered. "I trust him as much as I trust you."

"My lord we have to talk", Jesse urged. "But I do not feel comfortable to tell this among everyone. But I need to tell you."

"Very well", my brother answered. "I shall go with you, last time you trusted me and came out whole. Why should I doubt you'd do the same for me?"

Jesse smiled and grabbed my brother by the arm and dragged him into the forest. Thad walked up to Hunter and Sebastian and whispered something. I now know that he whispered:

"Follow them. I do not trust Jesse."

Hunter and Sebastian nodded and walked into the dark forest… in the opposite direction of where my brother and Jesse went. I decided to wait for their return and sat down with Artie, Matt and Tina again and started talking. Not really giving my brother's friend a second thought.

* * *

I knew Seb and Hunt were following Jesse and I. They do not trust him and neither do I. Jesse is far too arrogant and too stupid sometimes. It is clear to everyone that I barely trust Schue and when I compared his trust to the same kind I have for Jesse… Jesse should have been suspicious.

"The queen is coming to Westerville my lord", Jesse said. The only one that ever called him that. "She has finally seen what a threat you and your troops are to her power. She will be here within the changing of the months… and she is bringing her army with her. The whole army."

"I knew it was coming", I answered. "I just didn't realize it would be so soon." In truth I hadn't. I kept Trent busy with keeping his sparrows flying and his two little gossip whores busy. I smiled slightly. Chris was turning into one and why shouldn't he? His whole life he's lived on the streets and can appear and disappear just like that. He is a perfect candidate for Trent and his spying organization. My littlest brother really is the soldier that fight as an underdog, he always has. Mike is the loyal one. He has never doubted me and probably never will.

"She will crush you if you fight her in open battle", Jesse said. "The forest cannot aid you this time. You have to take the capital back and you have to take it now."

"I know Jesse", I told him. "I have known for a while now. But if I take the city she will starve us out and I will lose not only my soldiers but all innocent people within the walls."

"But you cannot face her in open battle! Wes that would be suicide!"

I froze.

"What did you just call me?" I asked and he paled.

"I… Uh… you… damn it."

"Jesse what's going on", I asked and moved my hand to the hilt of my sword. Jesse looked up at me, his eyes cold and deadly.

"Now!" he shouted and I heard them. Archers. I pulled my sword and swung in a wide circle and all the arrows fell to the ground, not harming me.

"Traitor!" I yelled and lunged at Jesse but a heavy net was dropped down onto me.

"Your highness!"

The net split in two as Sebastian slashed his weapon through it. He landed not far from me and Hunter's bow started singing behind me. Sebastian turned to Jesse.

"Jesse", he growled. "You traitor!"

He attacked but Jesse blocked his hits. I let him at it, I was handling the soldiers swarming me and Hunter soon joined into the fray with his sword. But no matter how great the three of us were… we were no match to magic. All of a sudden Sebastian was thrown back into Hunter and I by a magical wind. The soldiers Jesse had brought were all dead so who was it? I looked up and saw Quinn Sylvester look at us with a menacing smile on her lips. He held a book in her hands… a book of enchantment.

"Throw down your weapons", Jesse yelled and Sebastian, Hunt and I glared at him. I was still in my disguise, the one I always wore when Jesse was here. I had chestnut hair today, chestnut mustache and beard, a few scars on my face and was dressed in my army uniform.

"Do it now or I will let the princess set your camp aflame and burn everyone alive!"

"You wouldn't", Hunter growled.

"Try me ranger", Jesse spat.

"Your highness", Sebastian asked and I growled… and threw down my sword. Hunter and Sebastian did the same.

"Tie them up", Quinn said and Jesse did that. He tied Sebastian and Hunter together by a tree and gagged them. He smirked at Hunter.

"You failed", he said. "I thought you told me that you would always protect your king from me." Hunter growled. I was then tied to a huge rock and Jesse turned to Quinn.

"He is ready for you milady", Jesse said and stepped back. Quinn walked towards me with a smile on her lips.

"You look different from the drunk I met", Quinn said and caressed my cheek. "The King of Thieves looks really handsome when washed and dried."

"Well we can't all be pretty little dolls like you", I said and she laughed. "So what are you going to do now? Murder me? My men will continue to fight even if I am gone."

"Oh but you won't be gone", Quinn said. "You will be returning to them soon. And when you do you will tell them to break camp, stop this rebellion and go home because you know my mother is bringing her whole army down on you and you have no chance. She has sent for you and want to make a deal and you are going to go there alone."

"I refuse", I answered calmly.

"Oh you have no say in this", Quinn said and took a medallion out of a purse by her waist. "You see… you are not leaving this glade."

"Oh", I asked and she put her medallion on and I gaped. There in front of my eyes she shifted and turned into… me. "Bitch!" She just laughed and she did it with my voice.

"Oh you silly little boy", she said. "Did you really think I would give up so easily? That my mother would? You have no chance against us Wes. Yes we know your first name. Last time Jesse was here he picked it up. He didn't ask you because you were never going to tell him your real name. To him you were just Victor Hughes. Not Wes… whatever your name is. Jesse bring me back to camp."

She turned and for a second I thought she was actually being and idiot because how would she be able to fool everyone she was me when she didn't even know me? Then she turned.

"Oh I almost forgot", she said and took a strange gleaming coin out of her purse. "To really make them believe I'm you I need your memories, all of them."

"No", I growled and started to struggle in my bonds. She just walked up to me and pressed the coin to my forehead. And I screamed.

* * *

Sebastian and Hunter watched in horror and anger as their leader started to scream in pain as the coin shone on his forehead and the medallion around Quinn's neck shone as she stole all his memories from him or whatever she was doing. The coin she had pressed to Wes' forehead wasn't stealing his memories and giving them to her. It worked as a vessel between her mind and his. She just needed to think of a memory and it would appear. If someone asked her, as Wes, what happened two hours ago and what he said during that she just had to repeat the question and the memory would go from Wes' mind to hers. It was a painful thing to create, at least for the subject and Wes screamed as if someone was tearing out his heart or brain. His body jerked and sweat poured down his face and then suddenly… he stopped screaming and his eyes lost all sharpness and life… they just became misty and dull and his head slumped forward.

"WEF!" Hunter shouted but the name got muffled by the gag.

"Yuf highneff!" Sebastian screamed. Jesse just laughed.

"He can't hear you boys. Unless that coin is destroyed or the medallion your little leader will never wake up again. Come milady we have to go now."

He turned to Quinn and she, looking like Wes in his Jesse-disguise, followed him and disappeared into the night. They were going to ruin everything.

* * *

**TBC dun dun dun ;) Again.**


	18. Chapter 17

Part 17

The Warblers and the New Directions, they weren't Warblers yet, had started to eat dinner by the time Quinn and Jesse returned. They returned rather noisily and were talking in low voices with each other. Mike looked up and smiled at 'We's but all he got in return was a blank look. What was that about? Thad then got up and looked around, looking for something that didn't seem to be there because his brow furrowed. Jesse and Quinn joined Mike, Chris, the ND and a few Warblers by a fire. Quinn took the bowl Mike offered him and didn't even smile.

"So what news from the queen bitch", Jeff asked.

"Don't call her that", Quinn spat. "Jeff."

"But-"

"It's the royal queen bitch."

Everyone laughed and Quinn smiled before eating. Thad though narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Seb and Hunter", he asked. Quinn looked up at him and was silent just a little bit too long. "Yay high? Brunette and blonde, ranger and… Sebastian?"

"I know who you are talking about Thad", Quinn said calmly. "I just wondered why you asked."

"Well they followed you into the forest just to make sure other outlaws didn't attack."

"Well we didn't see them. Maybe they got lost."

"Lost?!" Thad looked shocked.

"Everyone gets lost sometimes… even rangers."

Jesse snorted.

"Your highness I think we better retire for the night", Jesse said. "We have much to talk about before tomorrow."

"Right", Quinn said and got up. Mike looked at Chris who nodded and got up as well and followed Jesse and 'Wes'. When they were at Wes' tent 'he' turned around.

"Can I help you", 'he' asked and Mike stopped walking, feeling a bit as if he was facing a stranger.

"Uh", he said. "We share a tent with you."

"Is that so", Quinn asked.

"Yeah", Chris said.

'_Who are these two_', Quinn thought and at once a memory got into her mind. She saw the memory through the King of Thieves' eyes. She saw him crouching down and picking up a small boy that was cheering loudly and hugging him and she heard the king's voice say:

"You've been good today Mike?"

"Yes big brother!" Mike said happily.

Then she got a memory of looking at the starry sky with another boy beside her.

"Those stars Chris symbolized the Phoenix that shaped the world", the king's voice said.

"Wow!" Chris answered. "Can you tell the story brother?"

She realized these were the king's brothers and smiled.

"Right", she said. "But I'm sorry you can't stay here tonight. I need to discuss some stuff with Jesse and I need to do it in private. Can you find somewhere else to stay? I'm sure that… Luke and John won't mind having Chris with them and Mike I'm sure someone would like to give you a place to stay."

During her pause that was actually minimal she had ransacked the king's, Wes his name was Wes, memories again to get who Chris was close to in the camp.

"Uh sure", Chris said and looked at Mike. "But we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course", Quinn answered. "Now move along boys."

She walked into the tent with Jesse and left the two boys outside. She'd get rid of them later as payback for what they put her through.

* * *

"Am I the only one that thinks Wes acted weird", Chris asked as we sat down by the fire again. I looked at him and nodded. There was something really strange about the way our brother acted when he came back and I noticed that Chris and I weren't the only one nodding. Thad was doing it as well.

"You think so too", I asked.

"Wes knows Hunter and Seb are never far behind him when Jesse is around", Thad answered. "Wes never trusts him. And them being lost? Sure I can imagine Sebastian getting lost in the woods because his head would fall off if it wasn't attached to his body and he gets lost everywhere… but Hunter? No that is not possible."

"Why", Artie asked. "Because he's a ranger?"

"That and the fact that he grew up and trained in these woods", Thad said. "Unless Wes told them to spy on his tent or somehow sent them a message to do something else they would've come back seconds after Wes and Jesse did. Something doesn't feel right about this. Wes was hesitant to interact… even to you." Here he looked at Chris and I. "Does he ever do that?"

Chris and I looked at each other.

"Well", Chris said. "When he has bad news or have something devastating to tell he always acted a bit… off. I remember when he told me he was going out to war _again_. He'd been acting all weird for a week and then told me."

"Same here", I said. "He acted a bit odd and didn't really seem to know how to act or interact. But there's something more about it."

"What", Tina asked.

"I don't know I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"Well we will just have to wait and see", Trent said. "Are you two kicked out for the night?"

"Yes", Chris answered. "Whatever it is that's going on Wes didn't want to discuss it in front of Mike and I… he sent us out."

"You can stay with us", Luke and John said at the same time, grabbed my brother by the arms and dragged him away. I chuckled and felt a twinge of warmth in my chest. This was completely new for my little brother… being wanted.

"Why are you smiling like that", Trent asked and nudged me with his elbow.

"Because I'm happy for my baby brother's sake", I said truthfully. "In the village we come from people detest Chris like the plague."

"Why", Puck asked. "The kids funny, friendly… highly amusing and smart… a little bit feisty but heck who isn't around here?"

I sighed and looked at Chris over my shoulder. He was goofing off with John and Luke and a few others got dragged into the wrestling match.

"Chris aren't related to me and Wes by blood", I explained. "We've adopted him."

"He's an orphan", Rachel asked.

"His whole family died in a fire when he was five years old", I explained. "No one knows what happened. They were all sleeping and then… the fire started and they all died. I remember when we got there to help… I was five or six at the time but I could still carry a bucket. Anyway when we got there Chris was found wandering the woods looking lost and confused. When he saw the fire he started crying and ran to the house, determent to get inside to his family. I don't remember who caught him… it could've been Wes he was ten at the time but I think it was a teenager. Chris screamed and cried and the next day… dumped on the street. Wes demanded we take him in but our parents refused. Wes took care of him in the woods… in secret. No one took him in."

"Why", Santana asked and watched Chris wrestle with Luke.

"Because the people in our village thought that Chris started the fire", I said and glared at the flames in front of me. "They think he did it on purpose… they think he murdered them. People let him work for food but no one looks after him. He was nearly beaten to death and no one did anything because no one knows how the fire started."

"But", Kurt asked. "Did he st-"

"No", I said before Kurt could finish his question and my voice was sharp as flint. "He did _not _start it. I know he didn't. He can't have. It's not in his nature. He's a thief yes because he's been forced into becoming one. He's a soldier too because he had to learn. He's a hunter because he needed to survive but he is _not _a murderer."

"Soldiers are murderers", Kurt said. "They murder on the battle field but gets paid for doing it, they are hitmen and assassins. You say your brother is a soldier and we have seen him kill, why couldn't he also have started that fire?"

I flew up, anger flaring.

"Take that back!" I yelled and everyone around, even Chris looked up. "Take that back!"

"No", Kurt said. "Have you ever realized how eager your brother was to put Westerville on fire?"

"I was just as eager", I growled. "Take that back or you'll be picking up your teeth."

"Mike", Chris' soft voice said and I felt him grab my arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Chris", I said without taking my eyes off of Kurt, challenging him to say something in front of my baby brother. "Kurt is just being a jerk."

"Look", Kurt said and got up. "I'm just trying to save you from yourself… and him."

"Kurt", I growled.

"What if the people of Soulheim are right? What if your brother did start the fire?"

I felt Chris jolt and I felt a gush of sadness wash over him… and a wave of anger wash over me. I was seeing red and my hands balled into fists.

"Take that back", I growled.

"No", Kurt said. "Because after what I have seen I think they are right. Your brother did start that fire. You said yourself that your brother is a soldier and soldiers kill. We know your little brother is capable of killing, both animals and humans… so how can you be so sure he didn't start the fire that killed his real family?"

"I didn't!" Chris yelled and I heard the utter sadness in his voice. "I didn't!"

"How can we be sure?"

"I'm telling you I didn't! I didn't start the fire! I didn't murder my own family! I was in the woods and the fire started and when I came back my home was aflame!"

"What where you doing in the woods?"

"That's none of your business!" Chris yelled and I agreed. Chris never told anyone why he was in the forest but I know he didn't start the fire.

"Well tell us and we'll be sure you aren't a fire killer", Kurt said. "Because I actually think that you are."

"That's it!" I yelled and jumped over the fire at Kurt and started to punch him in the face… and wherever I reached.

"Mike?!" I heard a few horrified voices scream and I felt myself being dragged off of Kurt. He was pulled back by his brother and friends and stared at me with big horrified eyes. I tried to get loose but those that held me had a pretty good hold on me.

"Go", Rachel told Finn and the others that were holding Kurt. "Get him out of here go."

Finn and the others got Kurt away and followed… but Sam, Puck, Tina, Santana and Brittany stayed put. Puck was even holding me and Brittany was hugging my brother. I felt the anger turn to grief and screamed again.

"Let it all out", Thad's soft voice said and I started sobbing. I should never have told them that story. But it wasn't my sadness I felt… it was Chris'. He was crying as well and I felt his sadness.

"Let me go", I said and Puck, Jeff and Trent let me go. I pushed past them and hurried to my brother and pulled him into a hug. Brittany moved aside to let me do that. Suddenly there were screaming of a different kind… Callisto and Emma. They came rushing to our sides and nuzzled us with their soft mules. They felt our sadness and pain and wanted to help.

"You really do have a tight bond", John said watching us in awe. "Can Wes feel whatever you are feeling as well?"

"He don't know", I said and then heard gasps and people moving quickly. I looked up. Naur was walking towards us, his fiery eyes soft for once and when he reached us he nipped at Chris' hair and nuzzled him a bit forcefully with his muzzle, it was more like him pushing on Chris to make him get cheered up… literary.

"Okay", Chris said as Naur pushed him again. "Okay." Naur did it again a bit stronger. "Okay you big brute!" Chris said and laughed and patted Naur's neck carefully. "Look I'm happy see?" Naur nodded and then looked at me and I smiled and put my hand on his muzzle. Naur lifted his head and looked around. What was he looking for? Then he looked at me and looked confused and I understood. Naur wondered where Wes was. And you know what… so did I. I looked around.

"Where is he", Chris whispered and I shook my head. I had no idea. Wes should've been able to feel the sadness and pain the rest of us felt… so why wasn't he here?

* * *

"Wes", I yelled as I struggled with the bonds. Our leader was not responding but I'd seen the tears slid down Wes' face and his lips moving as if he was trying to talk. He had closed his eyes finally. I couldn't bear to watch the dullness and darkness in my friend's eyes. It wasn't him.

"Will you stop that and get a grip!" Sebastian spat after I struggled a bit more. "You won't be any help to him if you're panicking. That's what you keep telling me when Thad gets hurt or are in trouble."

"Well it's easier to tell someone else what to do", I growled and continued to struggle.

"Will you stand still", Sebastian asked. "I can't reach your knife!"

"My knife", I asked in shock. I had totally forgotten about the thing sitting at the back of my trousers, just in case I needed it.

"Yes your knife Mister I-am-paranoid", Sebastian spat. "Stand still so that I can get it and get us out of these darn things!"

I froze in my movements but kept watching our leader. That stupid coin on his forehead was still glowing and still sticking to the skin even though Wes was standing up. Oh when I got back to camp I would tear Jesse into half and rip of his arms and cut off his feet and crush his skull and grind his bones to flour and burn his toes and rip out his hair and-

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me free our leader?" Sebastian said and his voice broke through my musings. He was standing by the rock Wes was tied to, my knife in hand and one hand to Wes' chest. How did he get there so fast? I hurried up to him and grabbed Wes' shoulders so that Sebastian could cut him loose. Sebastian worked fast and the ropes were soon off. Gently we lowered our leader to the ground. I checked for a pulse while Sebastian made sure all the soldiers around us really were dead and that there were no guards around.

"Wes", I said and shook my leader by the shoulder. "Come on your highness look at me!"

His lips just moved as if he was speaking, mumbling something and that stupid coin kept shining. If I got rid of it Quinn would not be able to steel his memories and everyone would know she was a fraud!

"There's no one around", Sebastian said as he came back. I reached for the coin. "Hunter no!"

I gripped the coin just as Sebastian grabbed my arm. But as my fingers touched the metal pain and an awfully big force went through my arm and sent me flying through the air. I hit my back against a tree five meters from where Wes was lying. Sebastian was lying about five meters away from Wes too. When I grabbed the coin it was as if I was hit by lightning and I lead that lightning into Sebastian. He was lying on his side, body twitching slightly and eyes getting heavy.

"I always knew you were stupid", he said and I felt my own eyes get heavy even though my body twitched every now and then. "You are totally useless!"

That was the last thing I heard Sebastian say before everything became dark.

* * *

That night Chris slept in the same tent as Trent's gossip whores and I slept in the same tent as Thad, not that Thad was there he was out all night waiting for Hunter and Sebastian to return. He was doing it when I woke up the next morning as well. He was pacing back and forth, looking worried and looking angry. I heard him muttering death threats to the two of them and couldn't help but smile. I patted his shoulder fondly and looked around me. The camp was awake and active as always. My brother was eating breakfast with Luke and John, the ND were up and were arguing amongst themselves, I saw Wes and Jesse talk not too far away and Thad kept pacing and muttering. I walked up to Wes and Jesse.

* * *

Quinn watched Mike walk up to her and Jesse, he was smiling and she had to remember that Mike was Wes' brother, adopted no doubt since they didn't look anything alike. Mike stood beside her and said:

"…"

He said something in a language she didn't understand.

"If you have something to say to me so say it so I can understand", she spat at Mike and his eyes widened.

"Wes", he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay", Quinn spat. "Now if you had something to say to me say it so that I understand you."

"Have you forgotten our language already?"

'_What language_', Quinn thought and Wes' memory showed her a book with strange symbols on it and strange words were spoken around her. '_You bastard, you knew I wouldn't understand!_' Quinn could feel it, the king was smirking at her.

"Hey!" she heard Jesse yell and felt her being pulled back so that Jesse blocked her.

"What have you done to my brother!" Mike yelled at Jesse and had his sword aimed at Jesse's throat. The rebels around them had their weapons drawn too. Some aimed for Jesse and some for Mike.

"Excuse me", Jesse asked.

"What have you done to my brother?" Mike yelled again.

"I haven't done anything."

"Then why doesn't he understand our langauge?!"

"What", Chris asked and looked at Quinn-who-looked-like-Wes. "…"

Quinn blinked in confusion.

'_What did he say_', she thought but the memories she saw only showed people saying that same sentence in the same language. '_Show me the last time you translated that to common tongue._' The memories were all in a big jumble, Wes was refusing her to see.

'_Show me_', she demanded but nothing happened, everything was blurry and hazy and she only heard that sentence repeated over and over again.

"Well", that tiny boy suddenly asked.

'_Who is he?_' Quinn thought and she got a memory of Wes watching two boys in some tree house or something. One was out cold and one was holding him, saying that the little one was named Thad.

"Well what Thad", Quinn asked and looked at him.

"Answer them", Thad said and aimed his sword at Quinn's throat. "What did Chris and Mike say to you? You're their brother, you should know."

"I have been away from home too long", Quinn answered.

"You spoke that language the other evening!" a dark-skinned youth objected, Luke his name was Luke. Suddenly more weapons were aimed at Quinn.

"Take off your mask and show us your face", Thad growled darkly.

'_Mask_', Quinn asked and the memory she saw was how Wes put on the mask, the face he had been wearing when she found him. '_You bastard! You tricked me!_' She felt the king smirk again.

"I don't have to take orders from you Thad", Quinn said. "I'll take off my mask when Jesse leaves, like I always do." That memory she had gotten at least. "I understand that you are doubting me but this is all just an act to fool Jesse."

"Me", Jesse asked.

"And you all ruined it. I was not going to let Jesse know I speak the same language as my brothers because he didn't know we're related." Some moved back or sheathed their weapons but Thad didn't look convinced.

"How did we first meet", he asked and Quinn got the memory from Wes.

"I got you and Sebastian to safety after robbers attacked and nearly killed you", Quinn said. "Ask me anything and I'll answer correctly. You know it's me."

"There's one way we can be sure", Chris suddenly said and all eyes turned to him. "Let's bring Naur over."

'_Who is Naur_', Quinn thought and got all the memories of the feisty black horse into her head and she visibly paled. Everyone stared at her.

"How did you make the fake parts of your mask pale like that", John asked.

"Uh…" Quinn said. How did she answer something like that. "What are you talking about John? Now let's get this over with."

She walked towards where the horses were standing and soon found Naur. Naur looked up when he saw her and let his ear lie flat back, but from reading Wes' memories Quinn knew that Naur always did that when anyone approached. Quinn sighed and headed towards the horse that looked even angrier. She reached her hand out, Naur sniffed in the air, snorted and walked away to eat alongside Callie and Emma. Quinn blinked, she thought the horse would kill her for realizing she was trying to be his master. Instead she turned to the group watching her closely, weapons trailed on her and Jesse, Jesse was even held by a few guys.

"Naur is not in the mood", Quinn said and looked after the horse. "You're the moodiest horse I've ever met!" she called and walked back to the group. This was nothing uncommon. If Naur didn't want to spend time with you he walked away, but from Wes?

"Maybe he's still upset Wes didn't come yesterday", Chris said and looked at Mike. Mike looked at Quinn.

"Why didn't you come yesterday", he asked.

'_What was special about yesterday_', she asked but she got nothing from the memories. '_What was so special about yesterday?_'

"I wanted to", Quinn said when she yet again didn't get any memories. "But what Jesse had to tell me was troubling and-"

"Don't believe a word she says!" a voice suddenly shouted and they saw Sebastian stand there. His hair was a bit curly, he had small cuts all over his face, he had a few bruises too, his eyes were on fire and he had his sworn drawn. His clothes were a bit… scorched in places.

"Not you again", Jesse groaned.

"Sebastian", Thad asked and his friend came up to them. "What do you mean by she?"

"That's not our king", Sebastian growled. "It's Quinn Sylvester!"

A lot of people started laughing because it was impossible.

"I'm serious!" Sebastian yelled. "Jesse is a traitor! He and Quinn's men attacked Wes in the forest last night and stole his identity and memories! That's not Wes it's Quinn!"

"How dare you", Quinn growled. "You're a liar."

"He's not lying!" another voice yelled and Hunter came out of the woods. He was holding something in his arms. His hand was bandaged, his hair was standing straight up, he had cuts and bruises all over his face and hands, his clothes were even more scorched than Sebastian and his eyes were hateful. They all saw that he was holding something in his arms… no someone.

"Hunter", Trent asked and Hunter walked up to them and put his charge on the ground. It was a young man looking exactly like the young man Sebastian claimed was Quinn.

"Wes", I asked staring at the person on the ground and then my brother standing beside me. "But…"

"I'll prove that it's Wes that is by my feet", Hunter said and bent down and got a knife out. He was about to cut into the skin by the young man's forehead where a glowing coin was visible.

"Stop!" Sebastian suddenly said. "We can't have Quinn and Jesse know what he looks like!"

"There is another way", Thad said and walked up to the young man that Sebastian claimed was Quinn. He gripped the wig and pulled. 'Wes' screamed in pain because the wig didn't come off. I pulled my sword and aimed the tip at her throat.

"What did you do to my brother", I growled.

"I did nothing Mike it is me!" 'Wes' objected.

"My brother doesn't look like that!" I yelled.

"Ask the memories Quinn", Thad said and crossed his arms. "Ask them what Wes looked like when he last looked in a mirror."

'Wes' glared at Thad and we all gaped when suddenly… the King of Thieves that we had met in Westerville, the one looking like a drunk, stood before us. Even the clothes changed.

"Witch!" someone yelled and Quinn looked confused and then saw her reflection in a shield.

"Oh no", she said, still with Wes' voice.

"You've been busted your bitchness", Santana said and grinned.

"How do we break the spell", someone asked.

"First we have to remove the coin from Wes' forehead", Sebastian said.

"What are we waiting for then", Fred asked and walked towards Wes' body and reached out for the coin.

"NO!" Thad suddenly screamed and lunged at Fred pushing him back. "Do not touch it!"

"Trust him Fred", Hunter said and look at his hand. "Do not touch that thing. I did."

"Is that why your hair is standing up and why Sebastian's hair resembles that of a sheep", Jeff asked and Hunter and Sebastian glared at him.

"Yes", both growled.

"Hunter the idiot that he is touched it", Sebastian said angrily. "I tried to warn him but nooo he has to be totally useless in these situations and touch the thing, nearly killing all three of us!"

"How was I supposed to know about this mumbo-jumbo things?!" Hunter said.

"What exactly is that thing", Schue asked.

"Elven magic", Thad said with a sigh and rolled up his sleeves. "Sadly."

"What do you mean sadly", Fred asked.

"Elves created this form of magic to interrogate war prisoners eons ago", Thad explained and took off his gloves. "It was later turned into a dangerous and painful spying weapon by others. It hurts having your memories being linked to someone else's mind and will."

"How do we remove it", Santana demanded to know.

"I'm working on it", Thad said and rolled his neck and shoulders. "I haven't done this in a while."

"You've done this before", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Thad said and closed his eyes. "A few times too many for my liking."

"What", Tina asked in confusion and Thad threw his cape back slightly and kneeled beside my brother and held his hand out above his forehead. He closed his eyes and started chanting. The language he spoke was beautiful, it sounded like music and I noticed how nervous Sebastian looked. Thad's hand started glowing and then… Quinn started screaming in pain. She fell to her knees and clawed at something around her neck, a medallion.

"Stop you're hurting her", Schue yelled but Thad ignored him and continued to chant in that strange language. The coin on Wes' forehead glowed even more intense.

"Mírdan", Thad called and gripped the coin and threw it high into the air. Sebastian pulled an arrow from his quiver and let it fly, he had a long time ago exchange his sword for his bow. He let the arrow fly and it hit the coin. It exploded with a burst of light. When the light faded I noticed Thad chanting over Wes again.

"Lasto beth nîn", Thad said softly. "Tolo dan na ngalad."

His hand shone again and Sebastian started chanting underneath his breath as the remains of the coin rained down on the ground in small corns of dust. Wes' eyes fluttered open and he looked at Thad. Thad's hand stopped shining.

"What is he", Joe asked as my brother sat up. I know he meant Thad and I couldn't wipe the stupid and awestruck smile off of my face.

"He's an elf", I answered and Wes smiled at Thad, took his hand and let Thad and Hunter help him to his feet. Wes' soft gaze turned rock hard as he looked at Jesse that didn't look so cocky anymore… and then to Quinn that was still whimpering in pain. Wes pulled a knife and walked up to Quinn and stroke.

"No!" Schue exclaimed but Wes didn't kill her. He didn't even draw blood. He cut the string of the medallion around his double's neck and when it hit the ground… Quinn Sylvester stood before us. Wes growled and grabbed his mask and tore it off, showing his real face.

"Get these two traitors out of my sight!" he yelled and Jesse and Quinn were dragged away. "I'll deal with you later Jesse!"

"Wes!" Chris exclaimed and ran up to him. Wes pulled him into a tight hug. I ran up to join in and Wes smiled as he and Chris let me.

"Hey!" someone suddenly shouted and I looked up.

* * *

At least ten men and women were aiming at Thad with various weapons and Sebastian was trying to get to him.

"What's the meaning of this", Wes barked and stalked forward.

"Your highness he's an elf!" a woman said.

"So what", Wes said. "We are all allies here, the only ones that wishes us harm have already been taken away. Put down your weapons before I force you!"

They all put down their weapons and Wes looked at Thad. He smiled.

"Why does the elves want to help in this war", he asked and Thad looked up at him.

"If the humans lose against the evil queen she will come after the elves next", he said. "Our elders didn't want to join the battle but Sebastian and I decided to do it."

"So why did you lie and tell us you were a lordling from the south", Nick asked.

"Oh I didn't lie", Thad said. "I am a lordling from the south… but my real name is Anteru Hâlnên."

"The undead house", Schue exclaimed and paled. "It's said that the lord family of Hâlnên are undead."

"Not undead", Sebastian said. "Just immortal. They're elves."

"You knew", Hunter asked.

"Of course I know you nitwit", Sebastian said and slapped him. "I'm an elf too! My real name is Mel Bangaadan. It basically mean Love Tradesman in your language but the word love is a synonym to worship and that's what Sebastian means and Smythe… well it means tradesman."

"And Thad", Nick asked.

"Thad means God's gift", Thad explained. "And that is what my name means. My lastname Hâlnên translates to Clearwater."

"I don't believe this", David said. "We've known you for a few years now! How can you be elves? I need proof."

"Like pointed ears", Sebastian said and pulled his hair back and what do you know, he had pointed ears, Thad did as well.

"So there's that mystery solved", Wes said and stretched to get his sore body working.

"What do we do now", Fred asked.

"We are calling a war council", my brother said. "And we are taking Westerville City. Now."

* * *

**TBC Didn't see that coming did ya? And all the elfish langauge in here I have borrowed from the master himself, J.R.R. Tolkien**


	19. Chapter 18

Part 18

Everyone was shivering or shaking in anticipation as we heard the galloping horses and soon three troops, just as big as ours came into the "streets" of Dalton. Mike stood beside me, but I had no idea of where Chris was hiding out. I have a tiny suspicion but I can't say for sure. But I could feel Mike's awe. Awe of me having so many people following me. Justine, Austin, Unique, Sunshine and Rock came up to me and shook my hand.

"What are your order your highness", Rock asked me.

"We need to take Westerville City yesterday", I said. "The queen is sending down her army and we need the city taken so that we can close the gates and meet Sylvester on the fields between the city and her army. We cannot let ourselves be locked into the city because they will only starve us out and attack constantly. We can't let Sylvester get in there either. She will kill everyone and who knows what she will do with the city."

"But we aren't ready yet", Unique said.

"I know but we have no choice", I said and sighed. "Look I don't think we need the whole force to take the city. Just one of them, _but_ we need the other three to standby in case something goes wrong."

"Do you have a plan?" Austin asked.

"I do… it is risky but I am pretty sure we can handle it. The soldiers loyal to the queen within the city aren't half as many as the city watch. The city watch hates the queen's soldiers but are only taking orders because they have no other choice. If we take out the queen's soldiers the city watch will follow us and they will protect the city. We already know that the inhabitants of the city support us and not the queen. All they need is some motivation."

"You're gonna rally the people against the occupants", Justine said. "Wes it's dangerous."

"I know but we can't leave them out. As soon as we try take the city, this day or in a month or in a year the people will join anyway. We can't control them. We need to rid the city of the queen's men."

"How many are they?" Rock asked.

"Trent", I called and my spy master hurried up to me. "What is your whores and sparrows say."

"The queen's men have got some reinforcements", Trent reported. "My three whores tell me that they have counted 500 of them within the city."

My eyes widened. My whole army is just 3000 people and I'm sure at least 200 of them will leave and I know that the queen has her whole army with her and I know we can gain more men if we take Westerville. And I also know that if we manage to slay Sue on the battlefield… her army will yield. Some of them might even turn to our side because they are like me… forced to join the war.

"Wes we might lose 500 people", Sunshine said.

"I know but it a risk we need to take, we all know this day would come."

"So what's the plan", Rock asked.

"I take my group into town", I explained. "Trent are there any executions happening?"

"Tomorrow at noon", he said. "Two _innocent_ boys."

I sighed.

"Who got caught this time?" I asked.

"One of my sparrows and a whore."

"Which one", I asked.

"Um…"

He didn't say anymore and I sighed.

"Okay", I said. "By the sparrow and Chris' execution tomorrow we will have the whole group on the square and we will take it from there." I felt Mike's hand grip my wrist. I knew what he felt because I felt it too, we were both worried and both thinking that Chris was an idiot… with a big heart. "We will stop the execution and announce the battle for freedom. The people will join us."

"But they will kill the soldiers!" Schue objected as he got through the crowd surrounding us. "As soon as they realize what you are planning people will kill the queen's soldiers."

"Those that are stupid enough to stay put", someone said.

"It can't be helped", I said and looked at Schue. "If you haven't understood it yet Schuester this is _war_ people _die _in wars. It is tragic and I wish it wasn't so but it is. We can't win this war without losing some members and killing someone."

"But we can't do this", Schue said. "We are too few, they will kill us all!"

I noticed my men getting more and more frightened by Schue's words.

"If we take the city we gain a few more soldiers but then what?" Schue continued. "Sue will slaughter us on the open fields! She will hunt down every single one of us and our families and slaughter them all!"

"What do you suggest we do then", I spat.

"You have made a good life for your people here in this forest", Schue said. "Why not continue living here? Why not just staying here and let Sue do what she wants until we can find a way to talk her out of it?"

"Talk her out of it?"

"Yes", Schue said and by his bright smile I am sure he thought he had gotten through to me. "We can arrange a meeting and talk her out of her plans. I know we can, just you and me. What do you say?"

He held his hand out to me.

"I'll show you what will happen if we _talk _to the bitch", I said and everyone gasped as he punched Schue so hard that he was out cold.

* * *

The New Directions stared at my brother, as did a lot of others.

"If we stay here she will but the forest on fire", Wes yelled. "If we talk to her she will murder us. She is an _evil_ witch. You all saw what she had her daughter do to me. What else can she do? What else will she do to defeat us? But I won't run." He started to walk back and forth on the wall he was standing on. "I'm a free man and Sue is trying to take that from me and all of us! She is trying to break us, steal our lives and the lives of our loved ones. Do you think that just because we give up she will be satisfied with just taking the whole of Westerville? No! She will go after the elves, the hobbits, the dwarves and other people. She will go to the next land after that with her new, bigger and stronger army. Should we just let her walk right through us and take other countries just like that? Are we just going to give up and let that _bitch_ destroy everything that is good on this good earth."

"No!" Austin shouted and raised his fist. "We will not!"

"Austin", his wife or whatever Justine was said and grabbed his arm. "Stop it, this is madness. I know we signed on for this but…"

"You are frightened", Wes called, softer this time. He looked at his army with a soft gaze. "I know, I am frightened too. But that is no reason for us to stop." He looked around and then started singing.

**Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth the fear, it's worth the fight  
No one can tie my hands  
Or make me change my plans  
I'm crossin' the line, jumpin' the track  
Takin' what's mine and not lookin' back**

He jumped down from the wall and put his hands on either of Justine and Austin's shoulders.

**Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Every day I face a new frontier  
I can't worry what the world will say  
I may fly or fall but either way  
I'm free**

He looked around at his troops and was now standing among them, surrounded by all of the people that claimed to be his loyal friends and soldiers. Suddenly I noticed a man walking forward, his eyes set on Wes. He looked at my brother and sang:

** Running away will never set you free**

My brother flew around and grinned at the man, by then I knew who it was... Car-Michael.

** Car-Michael: Doesn't matter where you go, I guarantee  
Long as we hold our ground  
We cannot be bound  
We're shakin' the past, makin' our breaks  
Takin' control if that's what it takes**

**Wes & Car-Michael: Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
We can face it down right now, right there  
Once you're standing on your own two feet  
You will not retreat if you repeat  
I'm free!**

"Come on try it", Wes yelled.

"I'm free", a few soldiers shouted, Austin, Wes' first soldiers, Hunter as well, and I shouted.

"Come on you can do better than that!"

"I'm free", more people screamed, the same group as before with Justine, Sunshine and Unique included.

"I can't hear you!" Wes shouted and jumped onto the wall again and gripped my shoulder.

"I'm free!" even more people shouted and the New Directioners on our side.

"Let the three hear your voices!" Wes shouted and took my hand and raised both of them to the skies.

"I'm free!" everyone but the most loyal to Schue shouted and sadly… Blaine didn't shout this time.

**Army: We're shakin' the past, makin' our breaks**  
**Takin' control if that's what it takes**

**Wes: I'm free!**

**Soldiers: Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
We can face it down right now, right here  
Maybe we can finally right this wrong  
Arm in arm and side by side we're strong  
And free!  
**

Schue was waking up and got to his feet slowly, with help from Finn.

** Soldiers: We can face it down**

**Schue: Heaven help me**

**Wes: You will see us**

**Soldiers: Right now**

**Schue: Someone's got to**

**Wes: Raising our voices**

**Soldiers: Right here**

**Schue: Save his neighbors**

**Wes: All of our voices**

**Schue: Heaven help me **– Schue got a knife out, looking at it in disgust.

**Soldiers: Making our breaks**

**Schue: Oh, heaven help me **– Schue looked as if he was about to be sick.

**Soldiers: For heaven's sake**

**Schue: If heaven can't**

**Soldiers: We will be released**

**Wes: Heaven helps the man**

**Schue: Who can? **– Schue looked up at me and my brother.

**Wes: Heaven helps the man**  
**Heaven helps the man**

**Wes & Soldiers: I'm free!**

Schue flew up and planted the knife in Wes' chest.

* * *

I was back in Westerville's prison… again. But this time I wasn't getting anyone out I was waiting to be executed/rescued. Tomorrow some rebels would save me and the kid I saved. He's like… I don't know eight years old give or take. He was surrounded by the queen's soldiers and they were going to kill him because he stabbed a soldier in the leg. They were about to kill him when I jumped into the fray, letting Luke and John know what was going on and hoped that they would get the news to my brothers. Who were probably worried about me… again. I just hoped they weren't too angry with me. I was calm though, I knew we'd get out of this but the little sparrow… Garrett, his name was Garrett didn't look as calm.

"You okay kid", I asked.

"No", he grumbled. "I'm scared because tomorrow we're gonna die."

"Pft no we're not! You know the king. He's never let a man die so far and I can't imagine him letting a small child die. That's not what he's like. Tomorrow he and his men are gonna swoop in and save the day, like they always do."

"You promise?"

"I do", I said, that's how confident I am in my brother.

"Can you… tell me about him?"

I smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's he like?"

"The king of thieves", I said and sat down beside the kid. "He is a really awesome person. He cares a lot about a lot of people and he treats everyone like human beings. He doesn't see a lord as someone that should be given more respect from him than a thief. You must earn his respect and trust and when you have it… you are never alone. He is the person that believes you when no one else does. Say for example that your friends all died in a fire and you were accused for starting it. But you tell the king that you are innocent… he will believe you. He will ask you your side of the story and then he will believe you because he can see straight through your soul."

"Is… that what happened to you?"

"Yeah…" I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "My family was burnt to death and I got the blame because I was out in the forest… trying to catch the Night Watcher."

"The what?"

"It's an old tale in the village I come from. It is said that there's this shadow man that during the nights watches everyone to make sure they have sweet dreams. It is said that if you catch him all your wishes will come true. I was out looking for him… and I found someone in the forest. A man sinking in the swamp and I got him a vine and helped him out. He thanked me and left and after that I went home, but I got lost and didn't find my way home until I saw this big light… my house on fire. I know the man I helped left in that direction when I helped him out and… I have this feeling that he started the fire, which would make it my fault. So I never told anyone what happened in the forest. But the king of thieves found me and believed in my story when no one else did… he is always there for you."

"My sister just to say that he's like a wind", the boy said. "She says that he is like the wind. You know he's there but you can't really see him but you see what he's doing."

"That is a rather good description…"

"What's he more like?" Garrett asked me and leaned on me.

"He's free", I said with a small smile.

"Free?" he asked and looked at me and I started singing:

**He fights hard, will he reach his aim****  
He'll survive for his friends  
He is like a crying wolf tonight  
He's the winner in the end**

**He is proud and he'll take his chance**  
**He is fighting for his last friends**  
**But his freedom**  
**Oh, it's not for free**  
**But he feels, he will survive**

**He is free, free like the wind**  
**He is free, and he will win**  
**'Cause he's fighting for the honor**  
**To be free**

** Oh, he is free, free like the wind  
He is free, and he will win  
'Cause his heart is brave  
He's fighting for his life, oh no oh no**

**He had it all**  
**What they took away**  
**Sometimes proud an sometimes sad**  
**But he's fighting for a better life**  
**What you give, is what you get**

**He can make it**** if he really tries  
Take the chains throw them away, throw them away  
He has the power when he don't give up  
Feeling stronger every day  
**

**He is free, free like the wind****  
He is free and he will win  
'Cause his fighting for the honor  
To be free  
**

**He is free, free like the wind (free like the wind)****  
He is free and he will win (he will win)  
Cause his heart is brave  
He's fighting for his life, for his life**

Garrett smiled at me and I smiled back, Wes would be there… he'd come.

* * *

**TBC **


	20. Chapter 19

Part 19

I looked to my right and saw Tina, Luke, John and Matt. I nodded to them. We, as well as everyone else in the group that was in the camp and Justine and Austin had snuck into the town all through yesterday and we were the last group to enter. We were all armored up as well. It felt weird to me. I was dressed completely in black and had a dark brown leather and copper cuirass on my torso, brown leather leg pads, I had the same kind of padding for my forearms and I wore gloves. I had some leather and copper plates protecting my thighs and hips and a piece of copper and leather that protected my neck. I wore no helmet, none of us did. But I knew Matt and Tina had them and would put them on when the battle truly began.

The place was swarmed with soldiers, they were expecting us. But we were not backing down. Chris and an innocent, well as innocent as Trent's birds are, kid would die if we did. I saw Justine and Austin in the crowd in front of us. Justine was wearing a long green dress but underneath I knew she wore tight fitting steel armor. She was dressed as a high lady though and Austin was walking beside her… dressed as a monk. But I knew he also wore iron and steel armor underneath the coat. I saw the majority of our 'platoon' and those of the New Directions we had chosen to trust and let join us. After Schue planted that knife in my brother I was sure Wes was dead… but instead of collapsing my brother had just punched Schue and then threw the knife aside, no blood on it.

"As if we would give you a real knife bastard", he had spat and I realized that Wes knew something like this could happen so he had given Schue a fake knife that would not cause any harm. Schue was stupid enough to not look at the knife before he struck. Schue was locked up alongside Quinn, Jesse and those who thought he was doing the right thing. That was Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar and sad to say… Blaine. But I was sure Kurt was the reason behind that… It was hurting Wes' closest men, I knew it but they felt betrayed by him and were going to follow Wes into war rather than sticking with a traitor.

"Hey", Tina said softly to me and I looked at her. We had bonded her and I and I can safely say that I think that the fire in my heart is that of love. Whenever Wes saw us together before today he would drag Chris aside while rolling his eyes.

"Mike", Tina called softly and I looked at her. "We'll get Chris. I swear."

"I know we will", I said and looked at the rooftop… trying to find a trace of Hunter, Sebastian and Thad but they were nowhere to be seen.

"We will win right", Luke asked and looked at me. John was also looking at me. I guess they thought I was as… amazing as my older brother and knew exactly what I was doing… even when I didn't. They believed in me as well.

"We will", I said. "The people will join us and Chris will be safe and the three of you can continue whoring around after the war."

"Mike!"Tina exclaimed but Matt laughed and the youngest two boys in our group grinned.

"What they are gossip whores", I said and smiled at Tina and she huffed. Suddenly we heard it… The crowd in the center of the plaza where the gallows had been moved started screaming and yelling at the guards.

"It's time", Matt said and I nodded.

* * *

I fought against the men holding me… well not really me. They had put an iron collar on me and had attached rods to it so that they could drag me along or push me along. My hands were cuffed and chained with iron chains. Garrett was walking close to me, clutching onto my shirt and I thought the men holding me because I wanted them to leave Garrett alone. The people around us screamed at the soldiers. I know understood what Mike meant when he told us what the people called. They called to save me and Garrett and in support of the King of Thieves… Wes. Garrett screamed when a soldier kicked him for moving too slow and I threw myself at him but couldn't really move.

"Let them free", a woman shouted.

"Heroes!" someone shouted.

"Long live the King of Thieves!" shouted someone else.

"Loya and Sol be praised!"

"Guarda keep watch!"

"Save them!"

"Free them!"

"Watch over them!"

"Help them!"

"Spare them!"

"Let the children go!"

"Let the little boy go!"

"Free them!"

I couldn't help but smile. The people was with me and that gave me hope. We was pushed up onto the gallows and Garrett clutched at my shirt again as a guard came to drag him off.

"Don't you touch him!" I yelled. And managed to grip Garrett's hand with my own. "You'll have to bend him from my dead and cold hands!" At my shout the crowd cheered. But the soldiers just released me and tied me and Garrett back to back and put our two nooses at the same place. I looked out at the crowd and tried to find a familiar face. I saw… quite a lot of them and felt confused.

"Got anything to say rat", the officer in charge of executing me spat at me.

"That you are ugly as horse shit!" I yelled and he slapped me. I didn't utter a sound though.

"Any last prayers", the man then asked.

"Yes", I growled. "Let us go. I am warning you."

"Warning me?!" he asked and all the soldiers laughed.

"I am warning you I'm a stronger man by far I'm. There is power in me yet and in comparison to you my race is not yet run. I am warning you, there is nothing I won't dare. If I have to kill you here I'll do what must be done!"

"Oh yeah and how will you do that when you are dying?"

"Let the boy go I'm warning you."

"Ha and what will you do?"

I smirked and heard Garrett yelp as I suddenly jumped up and got the line of my noose around the man's neck and he started to claw at it.

"Release the boy!" I yelled at the horrified soldier. "Do it now!"

The soldiers actually did what I said and I let the officer go. Garrett was already in the crowd and he smiled at me before someone dragged him off to keep him safe.

"Get the boy hung now!" the officer yelled as he was helped away from me. I closed my eyes and sang softly…

**There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.**

**There is a room that's full of toys,**  
**There are a hundred boys and girls,**  
**Nobody shouts or talks too loud,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud.**

**There is a lady all in white,****  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Chris, I love you very much."**

**I know a place where no one's lost,**  
**I know a place where no one cries,**  
**Crying at all is not allowed,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud.**

"Kill him!" The officer yelled and I looked at the crowd. The man that was to hang me now pulled the lever and I smirked because I saw what they didn't. The man pulled but before the hatch fell open below my feet three arrows, followed by three more killed all the soldiers on the platform and the hangman as well. I grinned happily and jumped up and hung in the noose.

"For the King of Thieves!" someone shouted and a man jumped from a window and slashed the noose off and I was free.

"CHRIS!" I heard being shouted and I hell out my hands and caught two short swords.

"Thanks!" I called to whoever it was.

The crowd started screaming as the soldiers came and the crowd disappeared into their houses. Left on the plaza was the queen's men and my brother's men and women. I jumped off the platform and landed amongst a group.

"Here", someone said and handed me a bundle. It was a chainmail and leather protection: chest plate, back plate, leg pads, arm pads, shoulder pads and a helmet. I got it all on quickly and I got the time to do it because the soldiers were getting into formation.

* * *

Chris was safe and I was so happy. I had felt my hear swell with pride when he got that little boy free. Tina and the others had stared in awe but all I could say was:

"Don't underestimate a grasshopper." That's what Puck called me and Chris during our training sessions and I liked the nickname. The soldiers were many more than us and the people had left us alone. But I knew they wouldn't stay away long. Just before the officer gave the word about attack Justine walked onto the plaza along with her 'monk'.

"Ma'am get off the streets", the soldier closest to her yelled. She just tore her dress off, in two halves, and showed them that she was a warrior princess… well not by real title but you get the idea. Austin did the same with his monk coat and pulled his two double swords. "Normal" citizens came onto the streets… well at least that's what the soldiers thought until they showed their armor and weapons.

"Send for reinforcement!" the officer yelled and a man ran off and we let him. We didn't fear their reinforcement. Then it came. The high neighing of a horse and Naur came storming into the plaza, Wes on his back. I gaped.

The two blacksmith-masters we had had dragged Wes aside, claiming they had a gift for him and now I saw it for the first time. Wes was dressed in a black armor. He wore a black chest plate with a dragon "protecting" his heart. He wore shoulder, knee, leg and arm pads. He wore a back plate. He wore gloves and was armed to the teeth. On a black metal plate protecting his right hip there was a horse decorating it and across his back was an eagle. But to keep the mystery of the King of Thieves the two masters had made a helmet that was really simple looking but it covered everything but Wes' dark eyes.

"The King of Thieves", someone whispered.

"The king", started to spread amongst the soldiers and even the people in the houses came out or got onto the roofs to finally see the leader of the Warblers. I saw Hunter, Sebastian and Thad drop down from a roof and Hunter yelled:

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?!" It was a hit at the lazy and scared king of Westerville that just gave up and let his city be taken. He didn't care what happened to the people as long as Sue was happy.

"Only one man speaks for the people here below!" Sebastian yelled.

"And that's him!" Thad yelled and pointed at my brother. "The King of Thieves!"

"The King of Thieves!" we all yelled and I saw farmers join us on the street with pitchforks in their hands and a few had weapons.

"Westerville will not stay under the tyranny of the evil witch queen of Lima", Wes yelled and I shuddered by the power in his voice. "The free folk will take their stand today! For Westerville! For freedom! Attack!"

And the battle began.

* * *

Battle is bloody and scary as hell. The soldiers were still more than me and more experienced. We got injured people and I noticed Wes get off of Naur to let the horse "enjoy" himself. He also ordered Thad and a few more good healers into a tavern further down the street ordered for injured to be taken there. A few had already died among our ranks and among Sue's soldiers. I had also gotten small injuries and I had killed. Now I knew what my brother felt like when in battle. More and more soldiers kept coming… we were too few but we were strong and the people had come… most of them. The word must've spread about the rebellion taking place because all through Westerville the fighting started. But I was only focusing on the battles in front of me and my friends. I had lost sight of Chris in the chaos and I was not given any time to look for him.

"John!" I called. A soldier was sneaking up behind him but he didn't hear me. So I gripped my sword and flung it… it killed the soldier and John stared in confusion but then grinned and continued to do his job. I heard people shout my brother's praise from the roof so I knew he was doing something good in all this chaos. I was always impressed seeing my brother train so I guess seeing him really fight was amazing as well. But those who really impressed me were Justine and Austin. I had never seen they fight but Justine "danced" through the battlefield… a dancer that left death in her wake and Austin was just as graceful and deadly as she was. I shivered when I watched them but then continued the battle and I had to smile. It was chaos, it was hell… but we were winning.

* * *

I looked around me, the battle was slowing down. I saw Mike a bit away from me and I saw Wes fight a few soldiers. When I saw him arrive in that armor I had just thought that… wow Wes is a god to this people. The battle was slowing down more and more. We were going to win, even though more and more soldiers were coming towards the plaza. This looked like an easy win. So far no on one other than the enemy had died as far as I knew.

"Justine watch out!" a panicked voice suddenly screamed and I turned in time to see that girl Justine stare in horror as the young man that I've always seen accompany her jolted when an arrow hit him in the chest. Justine turned around and saw it too.

"AUSTIN!" she screamed, but I couldn't help but think that the voice she used made her sound like a man. Austin turned slightly and looked at my oldest brother. I could see Wes' big eyes. I wasn't close enough to hear what Austin said but was told later that he said:

"I will always follow my king…"

Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Austin!" Justine screamed and fell to her knees beside him. The fighting had stopped at her scream and I started to look around, trying to find whoever it was that had fired that arrow. I saw an archer stand, bow still raised and shock on his face.

"Austin", Justine called while cradling Austin in her arms. "My love?"

Austin opened his eyes and looked up at her. I had run up to them to make sure no one attacked her while she held him. The soldiers were all staring at us in fear and the people that had refused to join into this rebellion stared in horror as well from their houses.

"Austin", Justine said softly because his gaze was slightly unfocused but when he looked at her he smiled and reached up and put a hand to her cheek.

"You're okay", he rasped.

"Yes", she sob-chuckled. "I'm fine thanks to you… You saved me."

"I'll always save you… I love you." He closed his eyes.

"Austin stay with me!" Justine yelled and shook him. "Austin!"

"You will always be the queen of my heart", Austin rasped, he was getting weaker. "Help our king and win… I know… I know you can… you can do it."

"Not without you", Justine sobbed. "I'm not strong enough without you!"

"Of course you are Ju", Austin said and pulled her down and kissed her, their tears mingling on their cheeks. "I know… you… are."

"No, no, no, no hold on Austin", she said as his eyes started to close. "Somebody help me!" she screamed and looked around. But Thad and his magical fingers weren't here… he was with the rest of the healers, taking care of injured rebels and civilians.

"Somebody please help me!" Justine screamed and I saw my oldest brother close his eyes.

"I… love… you", Austin said and then he was gone. I saw Justine's face crumble.

"No", she said and shook his body. "Austin. Austin this is not funny. You gotta come back to me Austin. Austin!" No answer and he didn't open his eyes. "NOOOOOOO!"

I felt her pain and it brought tears to my eyes and I stomped in the ground in anger.

"Look!" Wes suddenly yelled and I looked up. He was sitting on Naur's back again now and he was looking at the soldiers and the citizens. "Look at that!" He pointed at Justine who still held Austin in her arms. "He was just a child! Like most of us! Most of the people Sue forces into her army! She takes the loved ones from the ones that loves them the most and then she just throw them away like yesterday's garbage! She doesn't care of the young or the old! That young man's name was Austin! He suffered a lot in life but yet he was unafraid! He went into this battle so that you're kids would not have to do what he had to do! Will you just stand by and watch more and more children die?! More loved ones?! Join us and we can take down Sue and her cronies. Side with me and fulfill your promises to the gods about protecting your loved ones and keep them safe! Let us help you protect them! But we can't do it without your help." Wes turned when he heard the soldiers' reinforcement come down the streets and they were a lot. Wes' eyes were full of disgust.

"The queens says she is doing this for peace!" Wes yelled. "And we shall have peace. We shall have peace when she pays for the crime she has done to these lands and others! When we have avenged the dead on the battlefields of Akron… of Westerville. We shall have peace when she answers to the burning of the forests and the fields… for the burning of Akron and Westerville and the _children_ who are lying _dead _there! We shall have peace when the queen is gone!" At his last command that was really a yell Naur reared back and all of us screamed with him, a cheering sound and to the relief of my heart… so did some of the soldiers and citizens. Some of the soldiers tore off the queen's sign and joined our ranks.

"Forth free men!" Wes yelled and spurted Naur towards the soldiers that were not joining us and the army followed him. Justine flew up from the ground and ran at the man that killed her lover and I almost fell sorry for him, because I had seen what a calm Justine could do… and I feared what an angry one could do.

* * *

I will spare you all the gruesomeness of war. I do not wish to force that upon you. We won the battle… the soldiers not having a chance and the city now being free again. Being ours. The king was forced off of his throne and I was asked to take it. But I was not going to. This was not my homeland. But it was someone else's. I knew that if asked the people would cheer and we did proclaim it and now Justine Gideon was queen of Westerville and the people loved her… and shared in her grief. In war there are winners and even the winners have losses and we had them as well. We lost good men and women that day but the reinforcements in the forest was now also within the city and we were only going to stay for a short time… to honor the victorious dead.

* * *

We buried our dead in a beautiful meadow just outside of the city and Justine stood there, pale as a winter morning and sad like the last flower before autumn take it over. My brothers and I could feel her pain… everyone could. Justine was a beautiful queen… but a sad queen because her king… was lying dead in front of her on a bonfire that was awaiting to be lit. When asked where she wanted to bury Austin she had declared that Austin was always a free man. Free to roam wherever he wanted and so should his spirit also do even in death. As it was now his body was just keeping him prisoner. She was going to burn him and throw his ashes into a free strong wind. As we stood there watching the fire and burials I cried myself, silently. Chris and Mike were crying as well and Justine stood beside me and took my hand. She did not blame me. I know so but I still felt guilty. I dragged her and Austin into this and now she had lost him. As we stood there Justine's voice was heard over the sobs and screams of grief.

**Do you wish to fly free?  
Then just take my hand  
We shall see each star shine so bright**

**You can fly free  
Follow me to the fairyland  
Just believe in me and each dream will come true**

**I want to give you all you wish for  
Give you all I have  
You are safe within my arms  
And that's where you'll always stay**

**Do you wish to fly free?  
Soar through the deep-blue skies  
To a beautiful world an utopia**

**I want to give you the rings  
That Saturn spins within  
Take my hand and then come fly with me**

**I want to give you all you wish for  
Give you all I have  
You are safe within my arms  
And that's where you'll always stay**

**You can fly free  
I want to show you a beautiful world  
An utopia  
We'll see each star shine**

**Soon we will wear the rings  
That Saturn spins within  
Heaven can be reached there  
Heaven is where you are  
Take my hand and then come fly with me**

I looked at Justine and she smiled sadly as her tears went down her faces and the fire ate away her lover's prison.

"That's the song Austin sang to me when he called me out into the world with him", she said and smiled."I was always in his arms at night… I was always going to stay there. He said so… he said so!"

I put my arm around her shoulders as she started to cry again.

"We will avenge him", I said. "When we face Sue in the next couple of days she and her loyal soldiers will pay for this."

"Don't let the hate rule you Justine", Unique tried to sooth.

"Hate is not Justine's feeling", the queen of Westerville said and gripped her long hair… she cut if off and threw it on the fire. She was still in armor. But it was like she changed in front of all of us.

"It is Justin's", she, now he, growled and I sighed. We had won today and I hope we will win again… when the final battle arrives.

* * *

**TBC I'm just gonna go hide now... oh and I own no songs used in this story. The song Justine sang is my translation of the Swedish version of Let Me Be Your Wings.**


	21. Chapter 20

Part 20

Justin was a body changer and those were rare. The body changers shifted in physical appearance judged by what feeling they had connected to certain personas. Justin Gideon was the hate in Justine and I had only seen him once before. But now he was always out. He didn't treat anyone horrible and the people of Westerville called him their king and just thought of him as a gift from the gods. But I wondered how long it would take for Justin's hate to die and for Justine to come back and be the queen she was born to be. A week? A month? A year? A decade? Forever?

* * *

I will not bring you all through the planning and meetings we had before the battle. It was long and tiresome but I will tell you this. Not all of my brother's so called loyal soldiers stayed by his side when the city was taken. Some decided to go home and some decided to run. It didn't matter that they let us down. What mattered was that the people was on our side and they were not backing down. We rode out from the city to meet Sue in open battle and left the city watch to keep the city safe. But the majority of the inhabitants joined us in battle. We must've been a funny sight. Some riders and foot soldiers in full armor and some just peasants with pitchforks or sticks. But we all had one thing in common… our faith in Wes and our longing to take down the evil queen. Speaking of my brother, he is still not showing his face to the crowd.

He keeps wearing that armor and helmet he got so that no one can see his face. He only takes the helmet off when he's alone with Chris and I or with the Warblers that are closest to him. I think he doesn't want to show the people of Westerville how young he is because they would probably not think he knows what he's talking about if they did see him. And speaking of being alone with him… there's where Chris and I are right now. Chris and I were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the tent while Wes was standing watching the fire pit. His helmet was on still, but he had unhinged that chainmail veil or whatever you call it that blocked his face other than the eyes. He could easily hang it on again if someone entered.

"The battle will most likely be tomorrow", he said and Chris and I looked at him.

"We know", Chris said. "And we're ready."

"Are we?"

"Yes", I said. "Wes everyone will follow you because you follow your heart. Grandpa always said that you are sure to do impossible things when you follow your heart."

"And this is an impossible battle."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to you", Chris said. "Just look what you have managed to do so far bro. You have gathered a whole people around you, from all classes and places. Everyone follows you because they know you are right and that you know what you are doing."

"If I knew what I was doing we would've won a long time ago", Wes said with a soft smile. "I just pretend to know what I'm doing."

"Well you're doing it so well that everyone believes you", I said and smile. "And in you as well. We all believe you can do great things Wes."

"Yeah", Chris agreed. "We all know you will face the queen and defeat her, magic or no magic we all know you can do it."

"Ah but we three can do magic", Wes said and smiled at us.

"The soul connections aren't magic", I objected.

"Oh then what would you call it and why is it only the three of us who can do it? Not even people in Soulheim are as 'powerful' as the three of us."  
"Well… we use it more often", I said and Wes smiled and then looked up as Hunter entered.

"Wes", he said. "There's a young man here and he wants to meet you."

Wes sighed and put up that chainmail-veil again to mask his face.

"Send him in Hunt", he said and Hunter nodded before leaving. The flap that served as door opened again and in came a young man with brown hair and green eyes. He was a few years older than my brother and he looked as if he had been travelling far.

"Welcome", my brother said. "I'm the King of Thieves, who are you?"

"My name is Joseph Hughes", the young man said and looked at my brother and bit his lip. "I am looking for someone and I think he may be in your army."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A member of my nomadic tribe", Joseph explained. "I come from a nomadic tribe far north from here, in the mountains beyond Lima. My friend was part of the tribe but…"

"But what?"

"He was left with our tribe by a woman who didn't want him. She told us to take him because she could not care for him… I've been told this because I was just an infant when this happen… the same as him."

"Who is he", my brother asked.

"His name is Austin, Austin Diaz."

I saw the sadness in my brother's eyes but Joseph didn't seem to as he kept talking:

"At first everything was fine but then we started to realize that this person has magical powers and well… one day…"

* * *

_5 years ago_

Joseph had been looking for his best friend the whole day. Last he saw Austin's friend's adoptive father and leader of the nomads, a man named Kodiak was leading him off into the woods. Kodiak's wife had taken Austin in because they had lost their own child. Joseph and Austin were the strongest twenty year olds in the group and had always been best friends but now Austin was gone. Joseph knew that something had happened in the forest earlier that day, Austin refused to tell them but he had told his adoptive father. Kodiak was a good man, a very protective one as well. He had never been fond of the boy though, especially not when strange things started to happen around him. Joseph looked around and then suddenly heard Kodiak sing softly:

**My worst fear****  
I hold it now  
I always knew that this would happen  
Though he's a child it's in his blood  
And he will grow  
So now it's clear what I must do  
I know too well what he'll become  
For as long as I draw breath  
I'll remember**

Joseph felt dread in his stomach and ran up to Kodiak.

"Where's Austin", he asked and gripped the man's cloak. "Where is he?!"

Kodiak just gripped his arms and held him at arm's length, looking at him

**Kodiak: No turning back**  
**What's done is done**  
**I have seen what they can do**  
**He can't be saved by you, by me**  
**It's too late**

"No, I won't let you do this", Joseph yelled. Since he lost his parents at a young age Austin was all he had. "How can you think-"  
**  
Kodiak : No more fighting I'll be obeyed  
I'll stand my ground****  
Don't dare defy me  
I know his kind  
I know the truth  
I will protect us**

He grabbed Joseph's arm and dragged him towards the horses that were ready to leave. Joseph struggled against the grip.**  
**

**Kodiak: No other way  
Open your eyes  
It's there to see  
No other way  
He's not one of us  
And never will be**

"Kodiak just listen to me", Joseph begged.

**Kodiak: No more to say  
He is what he is  
And that won't change  
There's no other way  
I am leaving him here  
And here he'll stay**

"He's done nothing wrong!" Joseph yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. Kodiak twirled around, gripped Joseph by the shoulders and pulled him close… looking murderous.  
**  
Kodiak: He was up in the trees  
Using their magic  
And in time it is us  
He will hurt  
**"No", Joseph sobbed.**  
Kodiak: Nothing and no one  
Will stop him becoming  
What he is  
And was by blood**

**No other way**  
**He won't come between me  
****And those I love  
****Believe me when I say  
****With my body and soul  
****This I vow**

" But I need him!" Joseph yelled and pulled loose and made a run for it but Kodiak gripped his arm.

**Kodiak: No, no other way**  
**In spite of your pain**  
**It will be done**  
**No matter what you say**  
**He never was or could be**  
**Be my son**  
**There is no other way**

"I won't let him near the rest of the tribe again", Kodiak panted, struggling with keeping Joseph still. Joseph stopped trashing and his shoulders slumped.

"I understand", he said. Kodiak let him go and Joseph walked up to his horse, took the pack attached to the saddle, strapped it on his back and took a walking stick. Kodiak watched him and felt confused until Joseph started to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kodiak asked.

"To find him", Joseph answered, tears going down his cheeks. "We'll live away from the family."

" For how long?"  
"For as long as he needs me and I him!"

"You can't", Kodiak yelled and gripped Joseph's shoulder. "I won't be able to protect you. Joseph don't do this please."

Joseph turned to his leader and the hurt in his eyes had Kodiak let go of his arm.

"Kodiak I'm his best friend", Joseph said and hurried off. Kodiak watched him go and felt a big weight on his heart. He looked at the ground and sang softly:

**No other way  
I should have done this before  
Long ago  
And from today  
Though they'll think of me cruel  
They won't know  
There was no other way.**

* * *

_Present day_

"When I found the place where Kodiak had tied Austin up there were only dead wolves and burnt grass around", Joseph explained. "Whatever happened Austin got out of there alive and I've spent these past 5 years searching for him. But he's always been one step ahead of me. I've followed in his steps, learnt what he has and now I'm asking you your highness… where is he?"

Wes looked at Chris and I and I got the hint. I patted Chris' shoulder and we left the tent. We hadn't gotten far before I heard the horrified cry that must've belonged to Joseph when he found out his best friend was dead. Chris and I joined our friends by one of the fires. Justin was there also. Everyone was telling stories from their childhoods or just fairytales. I sat down beside Tina and felt her take my hand. We have become very close and I told Wes and Chris that if I survived the battle I would kiss Tina and ask her to marry me. I was sure she felt the same because she moved closer to me. Artie was just finishing telling the group the story of the magpie and the princess. Chris and I shared a look and snorted.

"Enough with the moral stories", Puck said.

"Oh story", Brittany said and turned to Justin. "Do you know a story Justin? Can you tell us one please? A sad story."

"Um well", Justin said.

"I love sad love stories don't you", Brittany asked Tina. I knew what Brittany was doing. She was trying to kill the hate in Justin by making him share his love for Austin with us all and sadness was something Justine felt… maybe we'd get her back.

"Um", Justin said and got up so that everyone could see him. "Once upon a time there was the uh… the um… the sun and…"

"Sing it Justin", Sunshine ushered. "Sing."

"Oh…" Justin said. "Um…" He sighed and then sang:

**Once there was the sun  
Bright, and warm, and wonderful  
Shining like the love within my heart**

We could all picture him and Austin out doing something like riding in the forest or dancing or just being together in each other's arms.

**Now there's no more sun**  
**Winter has killed everything**  
**And although it's dark December**  
**Forever**  
**I'll remember sun.**

"Winter has killed everything, even the sun", Justin then said and looked at the sky. We all saw it though... Justin was shifting somewhat. It was like Justine was trying to get through but then his eyes narrowed and the hate took over again. "And that winter is your mother Brittany and I hate her. She will pay." Justin walked away, still a man and still full of hate. I sighed and looked at Brittany.

"You tried", I told her and she nodded. I knew Brittany was feeling guilty because it was her mother who was behind this. I turned to Tina as she asked me to tell a story of my home but before I could open my mouth a trumpet sounded and we all flew up. The queen's army had been spotted. The war was upon us.

* * *

**TBC Check out me tumblr if you want ;) it is eraman's warblers in one word and without this: '**


End file.
